EF
by NiarkNiark
Summary: Eyeshield21 vient de rejoindre Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment donc je me lance : après le Christmas Bowl, Sena se crée un compte Facebook.

Petite précision, dans cette histoire, Sena est une fille.

Pour ceux qui auront du mal à reconnaître qui est qui :

**Sena Kobayakawa** : (Là, si vous ne savez pas qui c'est, je ne peux rien pour vous)

**MontaMaxgic** : (Là aussi, le surnom parle de lui-même)

**Funuraba** : Kurita

**ApprentiFunuraba** : Komusubi

**HA?** : Juumonji

**HAA?** : Togano

**HAAA?** : Kuroki

**Mamanager** : Mamori

**DevilPomPom** : Suzuna

**Cortex** : Yukimitsu (si vous n'avez jamais vu le dessin animé Minus et Cortex, sachez que je pleure votre enfance ratée).

**L'HommeInvisible** : Ishimaru

**LaStardé** : Taki (l'explication du surnom est plus bas)

**PunKicker** : Musashi

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : (Vous avez vraiment besoin d'une explication ?)

**Mizunami** : Mizumachi (contraction entre son prénom et tsunami, j'ai pensé que c'était de circonstance)

**Shuragan** : Kakei (contraction de Shun et ouragan, je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100% de celui-là mais bon…)

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : (la réponse est dans le surnom)

**RodeoBoy **: Riku (là encore, je ne me convaincs pas moi-même...)

**SpiderHero** : Akaba (pensez au jeu GuitarHero)

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Kotaro (au lieu de Kick-Ass comme le super héro, pensez à Kick Classe vu comment il répète toujours smart dans le manga - smart = élégant, et dans ce cas, classe)

**KongOriginal **: Unsui (il est le jumeau aîné donc l'original qui a servi à faire la copie)

**DieudrAgon** : (celui là est facile, je vous l'accorde)

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Takami (si on mélange Binoclard et DrBrain, ça donne ça. DrBrain est un vieux jeu PC. Si vous ne connaissez pas, mon cœur saigne pour vous)

**Sa-Rattrape** : Sakuraba (on est d'accord, ce surnom est pourri mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée)

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : Shin (mouais, je réfléchis à un autre pour lui. En tout cas, un mix de Shin, chevalier, Ojo et donjon, ça donne ça).

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : (pensez à **Bond. James Bond.**)

**GaohnnosaureRex **: (obligé pour lui).

**Ultrabriteshield **: Yamato (tapez Ultrabrite sur Google, cliquez sur images et vous comprendrez pourquoi).

Brefons mes agneaux et après ce court spoiler, lançons le film :

* * *

**Sena Kobayakawa** vient de rejoindre Facebook.

_**235 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Sena Kobayakawa** est désormaisamie avec **Monta Maxgic**, **Funuraba**, **ApprentiFunuraba**, **HA?**, **HAA?**, **HAAA?**, **Mamanager**, **DevilPomPom, Cortex, L'HommeInvisible, LaStardé, PunKicker et ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!**.

/

**MontaMaxgic** : Enfin ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne t'inscrives sur Facebook que maintenant !

**HA?** : Sérieusement, comment as-tu pu survivre aussi longtemps sans Facebook ?

**HAA? **: Tu aurais du te créer un compte depuis le collège au moins !

**Sena Kobayakawa** : Je me suis créé un compte au collège !

**HAAA?** : Alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas sur Facebook avant ?

**Sena Kobayakawa** : Je l'ai supprimé.

**HA?** : Pourquoi ?

**Sena Kobayakawa **: Ma charge de travail en était doublée.

**MontaMaxgic** : ?

**Mamanager** : Sena, ne me dis pas que tu as été assez stupide pour accepter tes harceleurs comme amis sur Facebook, leur donnant ainsi l'occasion de te donner des ordres jusque chez toi ?

**Sena Kobayakawa** : Si ?

**MontaMaxgic** : …

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

**Mamanager:** …

/

OOOoooOOoooOOOoooOooooOOOOOooOOOOOooooOOO

/

**LaStardé** : Hahaha ! Votre star est là, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles de Deimon !

**Sena Kobayakawa** : Ton surnom est… particulier, Taki.

**MontaMaxgic** : Il le reconnait lui-même maintenant.

**HA?** : Il était temps.

**HAA?** : Il était plus que temps.

**HAA?** : Il était vraiment plus que temps.

**LaStardé** : Mais de quoi parlez vous Messieurs et Mademoiselle ? Tout le monde a toujours su, moi le premier, que je suis **LaStar** !

**Mamanager** : Je déteste te contredire Taki, mais…

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : Ton surnom sur Facebook est** LaStardé** ce qui donne grosso modo l'attardé, fuckin'imbécile.

**DevilPomPom** : Je me devais de rétablir la vérité.

**LaStardé** : Impossible !

/

**HAAA?** a changé son statut pour « En tape mentalement 5 à **DevilPomPom** ».

_**DevilPomPom, Sena Kobayakawa, MontaMaxgic, HA?, HAA?, ApprentiFunuraba, L'HommeInvisible et Cortex aiment ça.**_

/

**LaStardé** a commenté le statut de **HAAA?** : « Impossible ! ».

/

OoOOoooooOOOoooooOOOOooOooOoOOoOOOOOOooooOOOOOOooo oOO

/

**Sena Kobayakawa** est désormais amie avec **Mizunami**, **Shuragan**, **LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**, **RodeoBoy**, **SpiderHero**, **Kick-(Cl)Ass**, **KongOriginal**, **DieudrAgon**, **DrB(ra)inoclard, Sa-Rattrape, ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**,**Marco. Reiji Marco.**, **GaohnnosaureRex** et **Ultrabriteshiel.**

/

OOOoooOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOoooOOOOOoooOO

**Sena Kobayakawa** : Ehhh ? Shin, tu es sur Facebook ? Je croyais que tu étais incapable de te servir d'un objet électronique sans le détruire ?

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : C'est le cas.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Alors comment peux-tu utiliser Facebook ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Il ne peut pas. Il utilise la fonction reconnaissance vocale de son portable que Sakuraba conserve à une bonne dizaine de mètres par pure précaution.

**Sena Kobayakawa** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**MontaMaxgic** : …

/

OOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOO

/

**MontaMaxgic** a changé son statut pour « Pense que le surnom Facebook de Sakuraba est max boiteux ».

_**158 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Sa-Rattrape** a commenté le statut de **MontaMaxgic** : « C'est le seul surnom assez improbable auquel j'ai pu penser pour que mes fans me laissent tranquille ».

/

**DrB(ra)inoclard** a commenté le statut de **MontaMaxgic **: « Tu sais qu'en disant cela, tu viens de donner de superbes munitions à Hiruma pour un éventuel chantage ? ».

**_25 personnes aiment ça._**

/

**Sa-Rattrape** a commenté le statut de **MontaMaxgic **: « Je préfère affronter Hiruma plutôt que mes fans ».

/

**HAAA?** a commenté le statut de **MontaMaxgic **: « … ».

/

**MontaMaxgic** a commenté son statut : « … ».

/

**Sena Kobayakawa** a commenté le statut de **MontaMaxgic **: «… ».

/

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** a commenté le statut de **MontaMaxgic **: « … ».

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de créer le groupe « Organisera un rendez vous avec la fuckin'starlette pour chaque adhérent».

10 500 personnes ont rejoint le groupe « Organisera un rendez vous avec la fuckin'starlette pour chaque adhérent ».

/

**Sa-Rattrape** a commenté le statut de MontaMaxgic : « Ou pas ».

_**58 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA! **a commenté le statut de MontaMaxgic : « KEKEKEKE ! ».

**_236 personnes aiment ça._**

/

OOOOooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOoooOOO

/

**DevilPomPom** vient de se connecter.

/

**DevilPomPom **: Sena ! Soldes ! Shopping !

/

**Sena Kobayakawa** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**MontaMaxgic** : Wow, elle vient de battre son record de vitesse.

**Cortex** : Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un quitter une pièce aussi vite.

**DevilPomPom** : Sena ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

**HA?** : Déjà trop loin pour t'entendre.

**Mizunami **: Pourquoi tu veux y aller avec Sena de toute façon ? T'as besoin d'un porteur de sacs ?

**DevilPomPom** : Nan. Mamori et moi avons vu cette robe qui lui irait super bien.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Suzuna, loin de moi l'idée de te contrarier mais tu es au courant que les robes c'est pour les filles ?

**DevilPomPom**: Oui. Et ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : Et bien, sans vouloir t'offenser, Sena est un garçon.

**DevilPomPom** : Sans vouloir t'offenser, Sena est une fille.

**Ha? :** 3.

**Shuragan :** …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass :** …

**HAA? :** 2

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre :** …

**HAAA? :** 1

**DieudrAgon** : …

**KongOriginal : …**

**GaohnnosaureRex :** …

**Cortex :** 0

**Ultrabriteshield** : QUOI ?

**SpiderHero** : FUUU ?

** .** : ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard**: EHHHHHH ?

**Sa-Rattrape** : COMMENT ?

**Mizunami **: SERIEUX ?

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : Qu'est ce que ça change ? Ses jambes sont toujours les mêmes, non ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

******Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Faux. Elles sont BEAUCOUP plus intéressantes maintenant, je dirais…

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre : **Tousse.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Tousse.

**SpiderHero** : Tousse.

**Shuragan **: Tousse.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Vous n'êtes vraiment pas smart les mecs.

/

OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOooooOOOOOooooOOOO

/

**Sena Kobayakawa** vient de se connecter.

/

**Sena Kobayakawa **a changé son statut pour « Ne fais que passer prendre son ordinateur portable oublié dans la précipitation ».

/

**DevilPomPom** a changé son statut pour « Fond sur **Sena Kobayakawa **à l'aveuglette tel le hibou sur le mulot _(NA : prononcez le comme Gad Elmaleh, c'est-à-dire tel le rhhibou)_ ».

_**10 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Sena Kobayakawa** a changé son statut pour « Esquive le hibou tel le mulot running back… pour finir par se rappeler pourquoi les running back, même mulots, n'esquivent que sur le terrain où il n'y a pas de risque de se prendre la porte d'un club en pleine face. Aouch ».

_**68 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**DevilPomPom** a changé son statut pour « Se sens magnanime et permet au mulot running back de reprendre ses esprits avant le shopping. Ça et il faut attendre que l'énorme marque rouge sur son front disparaisse ou elle fera tâche avec la robe et ruinera les essayages ».

_**120 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Sena Kobayakawa :** Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?

**Mizunami** : Trois fois rien, j'ai eu un 14 en maths, Takami et Wakana sont enfin en couple et on vient de découvrir que tu es une fille.

**Sena Kobayakawa :** Sérieusement ? 14 en maths ? Tu pourrais m'aider ?

**MontaMaxgic :** Concentre-toi sur la dernière partie de la phrase Sena. Et félicitations, Takami.

**Sena Kobayakawa** : Hiie ! Hiruma va me tuer ! Comment avez-vous su ?!

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Merci Monta.

**Gaohnnosaure** : La pom pom girl naine a vendu la mèche.

**DevilPomPom** : Je ne suis pas naine, je suis une personne de petite taille !

**Gaohnnosaure** : Tu m'expliques la différence ?

**Sena Kobayakawa** : SUZUNA !

**DevilPomPom** : Désolée Sena. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Facebook ne te trahisse. Je suis déjà étonnée qu'ils n'aient pas tiqué aux « Sena Kobayakawa est désormais amIE avec … ».

**Mizunami** : Je croyais que Sena s'était trompée lors de la création de son compte Facebook et avait coché « Femme » par erreur…

**HA?** : Connaissant Sena… l'hypothèse tient debout.

/

**Sena Kobayakawa** a changé son statut pour « Ignore **HA?** ».

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a changé son statut pour « Aurait du s'en douter depuis que Sena l'a frappé comme une fille au Christmas Bowl ».

_**53 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Sena Kobayakawa** a changé son statut pour « Ignore **HA?** ET **Ultrabriteshield** ».

_**14 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Mizunami **: Bref, on s'éloigne du sujet là.

**DevilPomPom** : Qui était ?

**Mizunami **: Sena. Fille. Pas garçon. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante, pourquoi au nom de Hello Kitty as-tu ressenti le besoin de te faire passer pour un garçon ?

**SpiderHero **: Hello Kitty ?

**Mizunami** : Ma sœur est fan.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Je compatis.

**Mizunami** : Merci. Donc ?

**Sena Kobayakawa** : L'explication officielle est qu'ils n'avaient plus d'uniformes féminins à ma taille à Deimon, que tout le monde en a automatiquement déduit que j'étais un garçon et que j'aurais fait une cible encore plus facile pour les harceleurs s'ils avaient su que j'étais une fille.

**SpiderHero** : ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Proie femelle de 1 m55 = proie encore plus faible que proie mâle de 1m 55.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : Tu assimiles chaque personne à une proie, Gaoh ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : A quoi d'autre pourrais-je les assimiler?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: … Bref. Et la raison officieuse ?

**Sena Kobayakawa** : Hiruma.

**KongOriginal **: Soins de développer ?

**Sena Kobayakawa **: Quelque chose à propos de « si tes adversaires savaient que tu es une fille, ils seraient moins violents avec toi, donc tu serais moins forte, donc tu te ferais massacrer dès qu'on tomberait sur une équipe sérieuse… »

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Wow, c'est… gentil de sa part. Et prévenant.

**Sena Kobayakawa** : « … et on pourrait dire adieu au Christmas Bowl alors que j'ai déjà parié 5 millions de yens sur notre victoire ».

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : ...

**KongOriginal** : …

**Mizunami **: …

/

OOOOooooOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOOOO

/

**Mizunami **: !

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : C'était quoi ça ?

**Shuragan** : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Mizumachi ?

**Mizunami** : Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose TRÈS importante !

**RodeoBoy** : Qui est ?

**Mizunami **: Sena est une fille.

**SpiderHero :** Fuuu. Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé la question.

**Mizunami** : Non mais vous ne comprenez pas. Sena est une fille. De sexe féminin.

**DieudrAgon** : Comme à peu près toutes les filles sur Terre, poubelle. Et alors ?

**Mizunami **: Alors une fille de 1m55 pesant au maximum 45 kg toute mouillée a foutu une branlée à tout ce que le Japon compte comme meilleur linebacker /running-back/ lineman/ tight-end etc…

**Shuragan **: …

**SpiderHero** : …

**RodeoBoy **: …

**Mizunami **: Voilà. Et ce n'est même pas ça le pire.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : ?

**Mizunami** : Le pire, c'est qu'une fille de 1m55 pesant au maximum 45 kg toute mouillée, je le répète, a gentiment et littéralement fait bouffer de l'herbe à Agon, l'un des joueurs les plus terrifiants (et violents) du Japon, avec UN SEUL BRAS.

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass :** … C'est smart !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je viens de revisionner ce moment du match Naga VS Deimon. Et je dirais que je viens juste de tomber amoureux.

/

**DieudrAgon** vient de changer son statut pour « Impossible d'avoir perdu contre une poubelle de fille. Vérifiera lui-même le sexe du déchet de crevette s'il le faut ».

**_35 personnes aiment ça._**

**DieudrAgon** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**DevilPomPom **: Malpoli. Il aurait pu au moins dire au revoir.

**Sena Kobayakawa** vient de se connecter.

**KongOriginal** : Honnêtement, Suzuna, s'il ne me dit pas au revoir à moi quand il se tire de la maison en 4ème vitesse, tu crois vraiment qu'il va vous le dire à vous ?

**Sena Kobayakawa** : Pourquoi Agon est-il parti en 4ème vitesse ?

**KongOriginal **: Chais pas. Il a marmonné quelque chose à propos du dernier train pour Deimon qui partirait dans 15min.

**DevilPomPom** : Il va à Deimon ? Pourquoi ?

**HAAA?** : Attendez, son statut… Il n'était quand même pas sérieux ?

**Sena Kobayakawa **a changé son statut pour « Est entrain de remonter la conversation pour vérifier le statut d'Agon ».

**MontaMaxgic** : SENA, NE LIS PAS SON…

**Sena Kobayakawa** : HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE !

**MontaMaxgic** : … statut…

/

**Sena Kobayakawa** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Funuraba** : Wow, elle vient juste de courir plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière pour sortir du club !

**HA?** : C'était à prévoir…

**HAA?** : C'était totalement à prévoir…

**HAAA?** : C'était absolument à prévoir…

**Mamanager **: Unsui, rassure-moi, ton frère n'est quand même pas sérieux ?

**KongOriginal **: …

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a changé son statut pour « Parti sauver sa compagne d'Eyeshield ».

_**15 personnes aiment ça.**_

**Ultrabriteshield** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**SpiderHero** a changé son statut pour « Parti sauver SA compagne de voleurs d'Eyeshield».

_**22 personnes aiment ça.**_

**SpiderHero **vient de se déconnecter.

/

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** a changé son statut pour « Parti sauver SA rivale».

_**7 personnes aiment ça.**_

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a changé son statut pour « Parti sauver SA future femme ».

_**46 personnes aiment ça.**_

******Marco. Reiji Marco.** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**RodéoBoy **a changé son statut pour « Parti sauver sa petite sœur ».

**RodéoBoy** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**MontaMaxgic **a changé son statut pour « Parti sauver sa coéquipière (de qui exactement, ça reste à voir) ».

_**64 personnes aiment ça.**_

**MontaMaxgic** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Mamanager** a changé son statut pour : « Parti sauver sa petite sœur de tous ses mâles pleins d'hormones ».

**Mamanager **vient de se déconnecter.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** a changé son statut pour : « Parti plomber les fesses de toute âme qui osera s'approcher à moins de 5 m de la fuckin'crevette »

_**149 personnes aiment ça.**_

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA! **Vient de se déconnecter.

/

**KongOriginal** a changé son statut pour « Parti récupérer le corps de sa copie ».

_**28 personnes aiment ça.**_

**KongOriginal **vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Mizunami **a changé son statut pour « Parti acheter du pop-corn pour regarder ça ».

_**73 personnes aiment ça.**_

**Mizunami** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**GaohnnosaureRex** a changé son statut pour « Parti rejoindre **Mizunami** ».

_**36 personnes aiment ça.**_

_**GaohnnosaureRex**_ vient de se déconnecter.

/

OoOooOOOOoooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOooOOOoOooooo

**Sena Kobayakawa** a changé son nom pour **Fastandfurious**.

**Fastandfurious** s'est déconnectée.

/

**Mizunami **: Sérieusement ? **Fastandfurious** ? Fast je veux bien, mais Furious ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Komusubi vient de manger son dernier Kit Kat et il n'y a plus le moindre morceau de chocolat dans le club house.

**HA?** : Merde. Et à quand remonte son dernier bout de chocolat ?

**MontaMaxgic** : 12h00.

**HAA?** : Sauve qui peut !

**HAAA?** : Code rouge !

**Funuraba** : Que quelqu'un prévienne Hiruma!

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Vous avez tous bu ou quoi ? Depuis quand Sena est effrayante ?

**HA?** : Mec, Sena a une addiction au chocolat, quelque chose de féroce.

**HAAA?** : Vous vous souvenez du jour où Doburoku a supprimé toutes ses réserves parce que tant de chocolat est mauvais pour sa condition physique ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Plus. Jamais. Ça.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**L'HommeInvisible** : Elle m'a poursuivi pendant 45 minutes en me jetant des trucs quand je lui ai demandé comment elle allait.

**Cortex **: Tiens salut Ishimaru ! Depuis quand tu es là ?

**L'HommeInvisible **: … Depuis que Sena a découvert que Komusubi a mangé son dernier Kit Kat…

**Cortex** : …

**HAA?** : On ne le remarque vraiment pas…

**RodeoBoy** : Sans vouloir te vexer Ishimaru, ça n'a pas l'air si horrible que ça comme réaction.

**HA?** : Qui a dit qu'elle s'était arrêtée à ça ?

**Shuragan** : ?

**Cortex** : Elle m'a donné un coup de pied quand je lui ai parlé à l'entrainement.

**HAAA?** : Elle m'a giflé quand je lui ai touché l'épaule pour lui parler.

**MontaMaxgic** : Elle m'a mordu quand j'ai voulu lui en taper 5.

**Funuraba** : Elle m'a plaqué quand je lui ai demandé s'il ne lui restait pas du chocolat.

**Sa-Rattrape** : SENA A REUSSI À TE PLAQUER ?

/

**GaohnnosaureRex** a changé son statut pour « Parti affronter la crevette la plus forte du Japon ».

_**157 personnes aiment ça.**_

**GaohnnosaureRex** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Gaoh, je t'interdis d'abimer ma future femme !

**RodeoBoy** : ARRETE DE L'APPELER COMME ÇA !

******Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Oblige-moi.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Sérieusement Marco, si tu continue d'appeler ma compagne d'Eyeshield comme ça, je vais devoir te faire mal.

**DevilPomPom** : Vous avez besoin d'arrêter avec les pronoms possessifs. Si jamais Sena lisait cette conversation, elle paniquerait tellement qu'elle serait capable de courir au-dessus de la moitié de l'Océan Pacifique avant de se calmer.

**Mizunami **: Bref, vous êtes sûr que vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? Comme si Sena pouvait être aussi terrible…

**HAA?** : Elle a cassé le nez d'Hiruma quand il a parlé de l'empêcher de manger du chocolat chaque semaine avant un match pour qu'elle plaque tous les joueurs adverses comme elle a plaqué Kurita.

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**KongOriginal **: D'accord. C'est impossible.

**Mamanager** : Musashi a filmé la scène avec son portable. Voilà le lien.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**ApprentiFunnuraba **: Fumo !

**Mizunami **: Et en japonais, ça donne quoi ?

**Funuraba **: « On vous l'a dit. Elle est encore plus terrifiante que Gaoh. »

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: Beaucoup plus terrifiante.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Et plus sexy. Je suis tellement en amour, je dirais.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Pas smart, Marco.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA! **vient de se connecter.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : Très bien les fuckin' abrutis, j'ai mis le fuckin'lézard sur le coup. Il est entrain d'écumer les magasins et de leur acheter tout ce qui est à base de chocolat. En attendant, jusqu'à ce que la fuckin'crevette ait eu sa dose, le quartier Deimon est zone interdite et le fuckin'gros lard junior est l'homme à abattre. Avec un peu de chance, ça contentera la fuckin'crevette et les dégâts seront limités au minimum. Maintenant dispersez vous.

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a changé son statut pour « Parti offrir la tête de Komusubi dans une fontaine de chocolat comme cadeau de mariage à sa dulcinée ».

_**58 personnes aiment ça.**_

******Marco. Reiji Marco.** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**SpiderHero **a changé son statut pour « Parti exercer son SpiderIllusion sur **Marco. Reiji Marco.** avant d'acheter des chocolats pour SA compagne de voleurs d'Eyeshield ».

_**77 personnes aiment ça.**_

**SpiderHero **vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a changé son statut pour « Accompagne **SpiderHero** pour tester sa charge César sur **Marco. Reiji Marco.** avant de le distancer à la vitesse de la lumière pour acheter des chocolats à SA compagne d'Eyeshield ».

_**21 personnes aiment ça.**_

**Ultrabriteshield **vient de se déconnecter.

/

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** a changé son statut pour « Parti exercer son Trident Tackle sur toutes les personnes qui projettent d'apporter un aliment aussi calorique et malsain que du chocolat à SA rivale ».

_**133 personnes aiment ça. **_

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **vient de se déconnecter.

/

OOOOOOOooooOOOooOoooooooOOOoooOOooooOOO

/

**Mizunami** a envoyé un poke à **ONVALESTRUCIDÉYAHA!**

/

**ONVALESTRUCIDÉYAHA! **a changé son statut pour « Envoie une roquette sur **Mizunami **en réponse à son poke ».

_**359 personnes aiment ça.**_

* * *

Et voilà ce que ça donne, Eyeshield + Facebook.

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite. J'ai déjà 2-3 idées en tête mais tout dépend de votre réaction à ce premier essai. J'envisage aussi des chapitres dans le monde réel genre qu'est ce que ça donnerait si on mettait tous les persos d'Eyeshield sur un terrain de paintball ? Tentant, n'est ce pas ?

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, les reviews sont appréciées et je suis ouverte à toute proposition de surnoms pour les persos. Alors triturez-vous les méninges, je vais quand même pas tout faire toute seule !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour mes agneaux. Et oui, j'ai décidé de poster un 2ème chapitre.

Principalement pour mes 2 revieweuses, **Jessie** et **Mlle Mistinguette**. Inutile de dire que je me suis régalée en lisant vos reviews autant qu'une tornade se régale dans un camping. J'avoue que jusqu'à ce que je voie la 1ère de vos reviews, je pensais avoir écrit un fantastique étron fumant que personne ne voulait revoir sur ce site.

Secondairement aussi pour tous ceux qui se sont arrêtés lire mon histoire : 54 personnes précisément (ce que j'estime être un score honorable pour une fanfiction sur Eyeshield21, manga relativement peu connu dans nos contrées). Dont une britannique, deux ukrainiennes, une indonnésienne, une suisse, une franco-polynésienne et une belge (oui, je suis comme Sauron, je VOUS VOIS). Si le français polynésien et le suisse m'ont surprise, que dire des ukrainiens voire même du britannique (ennemi naturel du français au demeurant mais telle Jeanne d'Arc sur son bûcher, je te pardonne ton ascendance, jeune polisson). Quant au belge, le choc fut immense. Surtout quand tout bon français sait que la Belgique n'existe pas, peu importe ce que Johnny peut bien en dire.

Épiloguons mes chevreaux et revenons en à nos moutons : l'HISTOIRE. Story pour notre ami britannique. Історія pour nos comparses ukrainiens. Sejarah pour notre compagnon indonésien. Quand au belge, aucun grimoire n'a su me renseigner sur la langue supposément parlée dans cette terre de légendes.

Donc, aujourd'hui, un autre personnage d'Eyeshield21 rejoint nos rangs. Il s'agit de …

Taka !

Le pourquoi du comment sera expliqué plus bas (même si la raison principale est que j'ai un faible pour lui. Je veux dire, il a les cheveux longs et aucun tact. La combinaison parfaite). En tout cas, sachez que :

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **= Taka (Phonétiquement, je pense que Honjo et HeadAndSho sont assez proches. Sachant que HeadAndShoulders est une marque de shampooing, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement).

Bref, après cette (courte) introduction, lançons la suite du film :

* * *

**DieurdrAgon** vient d'inviter **FastandFurious**, **MontaMaxgic**, **L'HommeInvisible, LaStardé, PunKicker, Funuraba**, **ApprentiFunuraba**, **HA?**, **HAA?**, **HAAA?**, **Mamanager**, **DevilPomPom, Cortex, ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!, Mizunami**, **Shuragan**, **LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**, **RodeoBoy**, **SpiderHero**, **Kick-(Cl)Ass**, **KongOriginal**, **DrB(ra)inoclard, Sa-Rattrape, ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**,** Marco. Reiji Marco.**, **GaohnnosaureRex** et **Ultrabriteshield ** à le rejoindre jouer à Farmville.

/

**DieurdrAgon **vient d'inviter **FastandFurious**, **MontaMaxgic**, **L'HommeInvisible, LaStardé, PunKicker, Funuraba**, **ApprentiFunuraba**, **HA?**, **HAA?**, **HAAA?**, **Mamanager**, **DevilPomPom, Cortex, ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!, Mizunami**, **Shuragan**, **LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**, **RodeoBoy**, **SpiderHero**, **Kick-(Cl)Ass**, **KongOriginal**, **DrB(ra)inoclard, Sa-Rattrape, ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**,** Marco. Reiji Marco.**, **GaohnnosaureRex** et **Ultrabriteshield ** à le rejoindre jouer à Candy Crush Saga.

/

**DieurdrAgon** vient d'inviter **FastandFurious**, **MontaMaxgic**, **L'HommeInvisible, LaStardé, PunKicker, Funuraba**, **ApprentiFunuraba**, **HA?**, **HAA?**, **HAAA?**, **Mamanager**, **DevilPomPom, Cortex, ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!, Mizunami**, **Shuragan**, **LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**, **RodeoBoy**, **SpiderHero**, **Kick-(Cl)Ass**, **KongOriginal**, **DrB(ra)inoclard, Sa-Rattrape, ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**,** Marco. Reiji Marco.**, **GaohnnosaureRex** et **Ultrabriteshield ** à le rejoindre jouer à Bubble Witch Saga.

/

**DieurdrAgon** vient d'inviter **FastandFurious**, **MontaMaxgic**, **L'HommeInvisible, LaStardé, PunKicker, Funuraba**, **ApprentiFunuraba**, **HA?**, **HAA?**, **HAAA?**, **Mamanager**, **DevilPomPom, Cortex, ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!, Mizunami**, **Shuragan**, **LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**, **RodeoBoy**, **SpiderHero**, **Kick-(Cl)Ass**, **KongOriginal**, **DrB(ra)inoclard, Sa-Rattrape, ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**,** Marco. Reiji Marco.**, **GaohnnosaureRex** et **Ultrabriteshield ** à le rejoindre jouer à Criminal Case.

/

**DieurdrAgon** vient d'inviter **FastandFurious**, **MontaMaxgic**, **L'HommeInvisible, LaStardé, PunKicker, Funuraba**, **ApprentiFunuraba**, **HA?**, **HAA?**, **HAAA?**, **Mamanager**, **DevilPomPom, Cortex, ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!, Mizunami**, **Shuragan**, **LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**, **RodeoBoy**, **SpiderHero**, **Kick-(Cl)Ass**, **KongOriginal**, **DrB(ra)inoclard, Sa-Rattrape, ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**,** Marco. Reiji Marco.**, **GaohnnosaureRex** et **Ultrabriteshield ** à le rejoindre jouer à Village Penguins.

/

**FastandFurious** a changé son statut pour « Pense que **DieudrAgon** a besoin d'avoir une vie ».

_**MontaMaxgic**__, __**L'HommeInvisible, LaStardé, PunKicker, Funuraba, ApprentiFunuraba, HA?, HAA?, HAAA?, Mamanager, DevilPomPom, Cortex, ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!, Mizunami, Shuragan, LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre, RodeoBoy, SpiderHero, Kick-(Cl)Ass, KongOriginal, DrB(ra)inoclard, Sa-Rattrape, ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n), Marco. Reiji Marco., GaohnnosaureRex et Ultrabriteshield aiment ça.**_

/

**DieudrAgon** a changé son statut pour « Pense que la poubelle de crevette a besoin de fermer sa gueule et d'accepter son invitation si elle ne veut pas finir assommée, ligotée, enlevée, tabassée, écorchée, écartelée, empoisonnée, démembrée, noyée, brûlée et étêtée ».

_**149 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**FastandFurious** vient de rejoindre Farmville, Candy Crush Saga, Bubble Witch Saga, Criminal Case et Village Penguins.

OOOOOOOOoooOOOooooOOOOOoooOooOoOOOOOOoooooooOO

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** vient de rejoindre Facebook.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** est désormais ami avec **FastandFurious**, **MontaMaxgic**, **L'HommeInvisible**,** LaStardé**, **PunKicker**,** Funuraba**, **ApprentiFunuraba**, **HA?**, **HAA?**, **HAAA?**, **Mamanager**, **DevilPomPom**,** Cortex**,** ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!**,** Mizunami**, **Shuragan**, **LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**, **RodeoBoy**, **SpiderHero**, **Kick-(Cl)Ass**, **KongOriginal**, **DieudrAgon**, **DrB(ra)inoclard**,** Sa-Rattrape**,** ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**,** Marco. Reiji Marco.**, **GaohnnosaureRex** et **Ultrabriteshield**.

**/**

**MontaMaxgic : **Je suis surpris de te voir sur Facebook, Taka.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Pourquoi ?

**FastandFurious** : Et bien…

**DevilPomPom** : Tu sembles plus du genre rat-de-bibliothèque _« je suis un nerd littéraire sans aucune aptitude sociale basculant vers le poète maudit qui ferait mieux de se suicider avant d'écrire une énième immondice qu'il imagine être un poème mais en fait pas du tout»_ que gros-geek _« je pense avoir une vie sociale mais en vérité, la seule personne à qui je parle dans la vie réelle est mon livreur de pizza_ _»_.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**HA?** : …

**Cortex** : …

**DrB(rA)inoclard** : …

**Shuragan** : Aussi délicate que Mizumachi.

**HAAA?** : Ce qui est formidable quand elle dit ça comme ça, c'est que c'est vexant non seulement pour Taka mais aussi pour nous parce que ça sous entend que nous sommes les gros-geeks _« je pense avoir une vie sociale mais en vérité, la seule personne à qui je parle dans la vie réelle est mon livreur de pizza_ _»_.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: D'une pierre deux coups, je dirais.

**DevilPomPom** : Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano et Yukimitsu discutent ensemble sur Facebook alors qu'ils sont tous affalés sur les canapés du club.

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

**Cortex** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Ouais. Et je suis prête à parier 200 yens que c'est pareil pour les joueurs des autres équipes.

**RodéoBoy** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Mizunami **: …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**DevilPomPom** : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

**FastandFurious** : Enfin bref, sans être aussi… directe Taka, c'est vrai que tu donnes l'impression de préférer lire plutôt que traîner et discuter sur Facebook avec nous.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: C'est le cas.

**MontaMaxgic** : …

**FastandFurious** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**RodéoBoy** : Je me tâte. Être vexé ou ne pas être vexé ?

**Sa-Rattrape** : … Bref. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi tu es là ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Yamato m'a forcé.

**KongOriginal** : Détails ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Quelque chose comme : _« ce n'est pas sain de passer son temps le nez dans les livres comme ça »_; _« si tu continues comme ça, je vais définitivement être catalogué comme le meilleur ami d'un nerd littéraire et ça, jamais »_; _« tu ressemble déjà assez à un émo comme ça sans rajouter l'isolement chronique annonciateur d'un suicide imminent »_; _« avec le temps que tu passe dans cette bibliothèque, on va finir par croire que tu es en couple avec le bibliothécaire et franchement, quitte à passer pour un homo, mieux vaut être un homo en couple avec un joueur de football américain hyper bien foutu plutôt qu'avec un bibliothécaire de 50 ans ressemblant à un lamantin obèse»_ etc…

**FastandFurious** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**Cortex** : …

**HAAA?** : … Laisse moi deviner : tout ça avec son sourire ultra blanc, ultra brillant, ultra frustrant, ultra _« donne envie de lui casser toutes ses dents »_ ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: … Oui.

**Shuragan** : Je sais bien qu'il est énervant ce sourire mais ça m'étonne que tu ais cédé si facilement.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Je n'ai pas cédé.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Il a convaincu mon père que j'avais besoin de plus d' « _interactions sociales avec des personnes autres que les joueurs de son équipe et qu'un bibliothécaire de 50 ans ressemblant à un lamantin obèse_» s'il ne voulait pas que je tourne nerd littéraire voire même émo _« tellement rasoir, chiant et gnangnan que si jamais il annonçait son suicide, la première réaction de son interlocuteur serait de lui tendre une corde _» . Du coup, mon père garde tous mes livres sous clé et ne me les rends que si je passe au moins une heure de mon temps libre sur Facebook.

**HAA?** : Confisquer des livres pour obliger un ado à passer du temps sur Facebook ? C'est moi ou il y a un hic là ?

**FastandFurious **: Pas forcément, mes parents ont fait pareil quand j'étais petite sauf qu'à la place de Facebook, c'était les consoles vidéo.

**MontaMaxgic** : Ah ouais ?

**Mamanager** : Sena était du genre rat-de-bibliothèque aussi quand elle était petite.

**HAAA?** : Sérieux ?

**RodéoBoy** : Sauf que l'expression rat-de-bibliothèque est à prendre au pied de la lettre ici…

**Mizunami** : Je flaire l'odeur de l'anecdote bien humiliante, là…

**FastandFurious **: …

**DevilPomPom** : Très bien, fais ta rabat joie… Riku, 500 yens si tu nous déballes l'affaire.

**RodéoBoy** : Un matin à l'école primaire, quand elle avait 10 ans, elle s'est cachée dans la bibliothèque pour éviter ses harceleurs. On ne s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu que l'après midi, quand ses parents sont venus la récupérer.

**FastandFurious** : Riku !

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Il vous a fallu tout ce temps ?!

**RodéoBoy **: 500 yens, Sena. Et elle était encore plus timide et discrète que maintenant, Takami.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**HA?** : …

**DevilPomPom** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : … C'est possible ça ?

**RodéoBoy **: Ouais. Au final, on l'a cherché pendant 3 heures pour la retrouver roulée en boule dans un placard de la bibliothèque, entrain de lire. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que l'expression rat-de-bibliothèque ne vient pas de là.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Tu lisais quoi ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Sérieusement Taka ? C'est la seule partie de la phrase que tu retiens ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Tu retiens quoi d'autre, toi ?

**Mizunami** : Dans un PLACARD, Taka.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: … Donc ?

**FastandFurious** : Les Aventures d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Quelle version ?

**FastandFurious** : L'originale, celle de Lewis Caroll.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Très bien, je vous arrête tout de suite avant que ça ne tourne dans une discussion de rats-de-bibliothèques _« je suis un nerd littéraire sans aucune aptitude sociale basculant vers le poète maudit qui ferait mieux de se suicider avant d'écrire une énième immondice qu'il imagine être un poème mais en fait pas du tout»_ et je répète pour les aveugles et les malvoyants : dans un **PLACARD** ?

**RodéoBoy** : Elle mesurait 1m02 à l'époque.

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**SpiderHero**: …

**Mizunami** : …

**FastandFurious** : Vous avez tous fait cette taille un jour !

**HAA?** : Quand on avait genre 5-6 ans, pas 10 ans…

**GaohnnosaureRex** : 3 ans pour moi.

**Cortex** : Plus précisément, les garçons atteignent en général 1m à 4 ans alors que c'est plus vers 5 ans pour les filles.

**Mizunami** : Voilà. Et à 10 ans, on est censé mesurer combien ?

**Cortex** : 1m32 pour les garçons, 1m28 pour les filles.

**Mizunami** : Donc, je persiste : …

**Mamanager** : Bref, à l'époque elle avait pris l'habitude de passer sa vie à lire.

**MontaMaxgic **: Genre, pire que Taka ?

**RodéoBoy** : Genre c'était pas rare de la retrouver entrain d'essayer de lire tout en enfilant un pull.

**FastandFurious** : Riku !

**Cortex** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Je suis presque à 100% sûr que ça n'est pas humainement possible.

**RodéoBoy** : Ça ne l'est pas. Ses parents et Mamori ont des photos où elle a les bras et la moitié du corps coincés dans le pull avec un livre là où devrait être sa tête.

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : 1 million de yens pour ces photos.

**Mamanager** : Hiruma a déjà essayé.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Pas drôle.

**Mizunami **: Il reste celles de ses parents.

/

**FastandFurious** a changé son statut pour « Partie à la vitesse de l'éclair chez elle pour cacher toutes les photos embarrassantes de son enfance pour éviter qu'elles ne tombent entre des mains mal-intentionnées».

_**58 personnes aiment ça.**_

**FastandFurious** s'est déconnectée.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se connecter.

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** a commenté le statut de FastandFurious : « Trop tard. KEKEKEKE ! »

_**283 personnes aiment ça.**_

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA! **vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Mizunami** : Enfin bref, à part pour les rats-de-bibliothèques _« je suis un nerd littéraire sans aucune aptitude sociale basculant vers le poète maudit qui ferait mieux de se suicider avant d'écrire une énième immondice qu'il imagine être un poème mais en fait pas du tout»_ comme Taka et les crevettes _« cible facile, persécutez-moi ! Persécutez-moi ! »_ comme Sena, c'est l'inverse chez les gens normaux, non ? Couper l'accès internet pour obliger à lire ?

**Sa-Rattrape** : Chez moi, oui.

**Mizunami **: On est d'accord. Ça me rassure, je préfère être un gros-geek_« je pense avoir une vie sociale mais en vérité, la seule personne à qui je parle dans la vie réelle est mon livreur de pizza_ _»_ plutôt qu'un rat-de-bibliothèque _« je suis un nerd littéraire sans aucune aptitude sociale basculant vers le poète maudit qui ferait mieux de se suicider avant d'écrire une énième immondice qu'il imagine être un poème mais en fait pas du tout»_.

**DevilPomPom** : En même temps, c'est pas un style qui va à n'importe qui.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Voire qui ne va à personne.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Dans l'American Football du mois, Taka est classé dans le top 10 des joueurs les plus chauds du Japon.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Tousse.

**KongOriginal** : …

**RodeoBoy** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : … Smart!

**Mizunami **: Ils ont interrogé qui ?

**DevilPomPom** : Des fans.

**SpiderHero** : Fuuu. Encore un classement débile fait par des écervelées qui ne connaissent rien à ce sport et qui n'a rien à faire dans un magazine de Foot US.

**DevilPomPom** : Il n'y a pas besoin de s'y connaitre en football américain pour savoir qu'un mec est chaud. Et j'ai demandé son avis à la seule joueuse de foot US que j'avais sous la main et après maintes ruses et menaces ainsi qu'un rougissement si fort qu'il aurait pu chauffer la moitié de la population de Tokyo pendant l'hiver, elle a finit par bégayer qu'elle était d'accord avec le classement.

**Mamanager** : Tu n'étais peut être pas obligée de révéler cette partie là, Suzuna…

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : ... Quand tu dis la seule joueuse de foot US que t'avais sous la main, ça veut dire Sena ?

**DevilPomPom** : A part Karin qui vit à Osaka, et donc accessoirement à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Tokyo, tu connais une autre fille jouant au foot US dans un rayon de moins de 5 m du club de football de Deimon capable de rougir assez fort pour chauffer la moitié de la population de Tokyo pendant l'hiver, toi ? Donc, l'une des seules filles qui s'y connait un minimum en foot US selon vos critères puisqu'elle y joue trouve aussi que ce classement est globalement cohérent.

**Mizunami** : Globalement ?

**DevilPomPom** : Sauf erreur de ma part et si j'ai correctement déchiffré ses bégaiements, ce qui est le cas dans 99% de ces situations, Taka aurait du être dans le top 5.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Tousse.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.**: … Avec ?

**DevilPomPom** : Maintenant ça vous intéresse, ces classements débiles fait par des écervelées qui ne connaissent rien à ce sport et qui n'ont rien à faire dans un magazine de Foot US ?

OOOOOOOOooOOOOoooooooOoooooooooooOOOOOoOOOOOoooooO O

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a changé son statut pour « Pense qu'**Ultrabriteshield** n'avait PAS DU TOUT PRÉVU les conséquences de son action lorsqu'il a forcé Taka à rejoindre Facebook… ».

_**SpiderHero**__,__** Shuragan**__,__** ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**__,__** LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**__, __**DieudrAgon**__, __**MontaMaxgic**__, __**L'HommeInvisible, LaStardé, PunKicker, Funuraba**__, __**ApprentiFunuraba**__, __**HA?**__, __**HAA?**__, __**HAAA?**__, __**Mamanager**__, __**DevilPomPom, Cortex, Mizunami**__,__** RodéoBoy, Kick-(Cl)Ass, KongOriginal, DrB(ra)inoclard, Sa-Rattrape, et GaohnnosaureRex aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield** vient de se connecter.

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco.** : « Le but était que Taka ait plus d'interactions sociales avec d'autres personnes que les joueurs de son équipe et qu'un bibliothécaire de 50 ans ressemblant à un lamantin obèse. De ce côté-là, ma prédiction s'est réalisée ».

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a commenté son statut : « Et avec QUI avais tu prévu qu'il ait des interactions sociales précisément ? »

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco.** : « Ben à peu près tous les gens qu'on connait et qui sont sur Facebook. De toute façon ça change rien le qui, tant qu'il lève le nez de ses bouquins ».

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **a commenté son statut : « Loin de moi l'idée de te contrarier, mais SI, ça change quelque chose le qui. Ça change même carrément, je dirais ! »

_**SpiderHero**__,__** Shuragan**__,__** ShiinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**__,__** LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre ****et**_ _**DieudrAgon aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco**. : «Pourquoi est ce que je sens une aura noire d'hostilité, de haine et de soif de sang émaner de vous alors que je suis à au moins une centaine de kilomètres de distance de chacun de vous ? »

54 personnes aiment ça.

/

**DevilPomPom** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco.** : « Tu peux sentir une aura noire d'hostilité, de haine et de soif de sang émaner d'eux alors que tu es à au moins une centaine de kilomètres de distance de chacun d 'eux parce que ça va bientôt faire 3 heures que Taka et Sena sont passés en conversation privée pour discuter bouquins ».

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Marco. ****Reiji Marco.** : « … Et c'est tout ? ».

/

**SpiderHero** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco.** : « En conversation PRIVÉE, Yamato ».

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco.** : « Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour un rien, les mecs. Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il se passe ? ».

/

**DevilPomPom** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco.** : « C'est sûr. Elle c'est une fille, lui c'est un garçon; ils ont le même âge; ils aiment tous les deux le foot US et les livres; ils sont tous les deux discrets et introvertis; il est toujours calme et donc capable de la rassurer quand elle panique, ce qui arrive TRÈS souvent; ils excellent tous les deux dans leurs domaines, elle la vitesse, lui le rattrapage; elle trouve que c'est un des 5 joueurs les plus chauds au Japon, il la trouve mignonne comme tous les autres mecs et la liste continue comme ça pendant encore un certain temps mais à part ça, que veux tu qu'il se passe ? »

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco.** : « … C'est qui les autres joueurs les plus chauds du Japon pour elle ? »

/

**DevilPomPom** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco.** : « Une telle information coûte plus cher que tout ce que tu pourras gagner dans ta vie de star du football US/mannequin pour pub de dentifrice ».

/

**SpiderHero** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco. **: « On a déjà essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau et c'est une tombe. Concentre-toi sur le reste du texte, Yamato. »

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a changé son statut pour : « Relis le commentaire de **DevilPomPom** pour comprendre ce qu'il y a de si terrible dans le fait que Taka ait des interactions sociales avec d'autres personnes que les joueurs de son équipe et un bibliothécaire de 50 ans ressemblant à un lamantin obèse. »

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a changé son statut pour : «… Ah. Viens de comprendre. N'a effectivement pas du tout prévu les conséquences de son action lorsqu'il a forcé Taka à rejoindre Facebook. »

_**54 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**DieudrAgon **a commenté le statut d'**Ultrabriteshield** : « Répare. Ta. Connerie. Maintenant. »

_**SpiderHero**__,__** Shuragan**__,__** ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**__,__** LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre ****et**** Marco. Reiji Marco. aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté son statut : « Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?! »

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **a commenté le statut d'**Ultrabriteshield** : « On s'en fout. C'est pas à nous d'y penser. Maintenant, trouve une solution où je lâche Gaoh sur toi. Et je m'entraîne au Screw Bite sur ta tête. Sans casque, ta tête. »

_**GaohnnosaureRex, SpiderHero**__,__** Shuragan**__,__** ShiinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**__,__** DieudrAgon et LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a changé son statut pour : « Regarde un ancien match des Hakushuu Dinosaures pour évaluer les risques encourrus. »

_**98 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a changé son statut pour : « … Réfléchit frénétiquement à une solution. »

_**SpiderHero**__,__** Shuragan**__,__** ShiinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**__,__** LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**__, __**DieudrAgon**__, __**MontaMaxgic**__, __**L'HommeInvisible, LaStardé, PunKicker, Funuraba**__, __**ApprentiFunuraba**__, __**HA?**__, __**HAA?**__, __**HAAA?**__, __**Mamanager**__, __**DevilPomPom, Cortex, Mizunami**__,__** RodéoBoy, Kick-(Cl)Ass, KongOriginal, DrB(ra)inoclard, Sa-Rattrape , GaohnnosaureRex et Marco. Reiji Marco. aiment ça.**_

OOOOOOOooooOOoooooOooooooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOooooOO

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA! **vient de changer son statut pour « Match d'entrainement Deimon VS Misaki Wolves ce dimanche au lycée Deimon ! On va les buter ! YAHAAAA ! ».

_**402 personnes aiment ça.**_

OOOOOOooOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOoooO 

**Sa-Rattrape** : Vous reprenez déjà les jeux 4 JOURS SEULEMENT après un Christmas Bowl contre les Teikoku Alexanders ? Vous êtes dingues ?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : Personne n'est taré à ce point. Après un match de cette intensité, il faut au moins 1 semaine de repos pour récupérer.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : 5 jours suffiraient à condition de faire de longues séances d'étirements précédées de petits footings et de s'hydrater constamment.

**Sa-Rattrape** : … Bref, c'est trop tôt après le Christmas Bowl, même pour vous.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Ce qui ne laisse plus qu'une seule option…

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Quelle connerie avez-vous faite pour énerver à ce point Hiruma ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Il est possible que dans l'euphorie de la victoire, j'ai rempli la gamelle de Cerberus avec une bouteille d'eau qui s'est en fait révélée être une bouteille de vodka.

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**MontaMaxgic **: 6 fois.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**MontaMaxgic **: Ce qui fait qu'il a passé la nuit à vomir dans tout l'appartement d'Hiruma.

**KongOriginal **: …

**Mamanager** : Et il est aussi probable qu'en voulant me servir de son ordinateur portable pour diffuser notre victoire sur le site de l'équipe, j'ai changé la langue de l'utilisateur, ce qui fait que maintenant, seules les personnes qui connaissent le swahili peuvent l'utiliser…

**RodéoBoy** : …

**PunKicker** : Et il n'est pas totalement exclu qu'en voulant repeindre le vestiaire des pom-pom girls, j'ai accidentellement renversé un pot de peinture sur le tas d'armes à feu qui traînait dans un coin du club…

**DrB(ra)inoclard** :…

**HAA?** : Rose, la peinture. Et indélébile.

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**HAAA?** : Et il est aussi envisageable que je lui ai piqué tous ses chewing-gums ainsi que tous ceux des supérettes autour de Deimon, qui se sont donc retrouvées à sec et ne seront pas réapprovisionnées avant 2 jours, pour faire la plus grosse bulle du monde.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**HA?** : Et il est plausible que lorsque la-dite plus grosse bulle du monde a explosé, elle a fait un tel bruit que j'ai sursauté et cassé la cafetière qui était alors pleine du breuvage fabriquée par icelle et dont Hiruma avait été privé depuis plus de 2 jours, occupé comme il était à gérer les vomissements intempestifs de Cerberus, le retour de ses commandes d'ordinateur à une langue parlée par plus de 200 personnes et les tentatives de nettoyage de ses armes roses …

**Mizunami** : …

**Cortex** : Et il est également vraisemblable qu'au moment précis où la cafetière mentionnée plus haut a été cassée, je venais de déposer les portables d'Hiruma sur la table. En-dessous de la cafetière. Et donc du breuvage contenu dans icelle qui s'est joyeusement déversé sur les téléphones mobiles, les rendant impropres à toute utilisation.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**DevilPomPom **: Et j'ai peut être fait une lessive avec son uniforme alors que son carnet noir était toujours dans sa poche…

**Shuragan** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Avec l''argent qu'il a gagné en pariant sur la victoire des Devils Bats au Christmas Bowl, soit 5 milllions de yens…

**Marco. Reiji Marco**. : … C'était un concours à celui qui faisait la plus grosse connerie?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous en tirez plutôt bien.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Surtout que c'est juste un match d'entrainement. Il n'y a pas de véritable enjeu au bout. Même pas drôle.

**Dr(Bra)inoclard : **J'aurais penser que pour un tel amas de stupidité, il vous aurait tués.

**DieudrAgon** : Nan, ça c'était quand cette poubelle était encore jeune et civilisée. Aujourd'hui, rien que pour le coup du clebs, la réaction normale de cette tanche de démon serait de les tuer et ensuite leur casser la gueule avant de gentiment ruiner leurs vies.

**Mizunami** : Il doit se ramollir…

**MontaMaxgic **: Se ramollir ? Tu plaisantes là ? On doit absolument gagner !

**HA?** : Il FAUT qu'on gagne !

**HAA?** : On ne peut pas faire autrement que gagner !

**HAAA?** : On doit définitivement gagner !

**GuitarHero** : Fuuu. Vous m'avez l'air bien à fond.

/

**Funuraba **vient de se connecter.

/

**Funuraba** : Les gars ! Hiruma vient de me dire les enjeux du match !

**MontaMaxgic** : Ouais, à nous aussi… Je ne te raconte pas la pression.

**Cortex** : Je crois que je suis entrain de faire de l'hypertension.

**RodéoBoy **: Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? Ça ne peut pas être pire que la finale du Christmas Bowl contre l'équipe ultime du Japon.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Merci Riku.

**HAAA?** : Tu déconnes ? Un match contre les Teikoku, c'est 3 fois rien comparé à celui qui va venir !

**MontaMaxgic** : A côté de ce qui nous attend, Teikoku, c'est une promenade de santé !

**HA?** : Une balade au pays des bisounours !

**HAA?** : A dos de licorne pétant des arcs en ciels !

**Funuraba** : Là, cette fois, c'est du sérieux ! C'est tuer ou être tué !

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders ** : … Est-ce qu'on devrait être vexés, Yamato ?

**Ultrabriteshield **: J'envisage l'hypothèse.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Bienvenue dans le monde des équipes « normales » lorsqu'elles se retrouvent face à vous.

**RodeoBoy** : Pourquoi vous stressez à ce point là ? Seibu a affronté les Misaki Wolves au tournoi du Kantou et a réussi à les battre assez facilement donc vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de problèmes.

**Cortex** : Si seulement c'était si simple.

**KongOriginal **: ?

**PunKicker** : Nous devons battre les Misaki Wolves avec au moins 100 points d'avance et sans les laisser marquer un seul point.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Mizunami** : Hard.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Carrément hard. Mais smart si vous y arrivez.

**Shuragan **: Enfin, même si vous ne gagnez pas avec une marge de 100 points ou qu'ils arrivent à marquer un touchdown, vous devriez quand même gagner.

**MontaMaxgic** : Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris la situation les mecs.

**Cortex** : Le problème, ce n'est pas de gagner, ni même de gagner par plus de 100 points à 0. Ça, c'est jouable à 50%.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Alors c'est quoi qui vous chiffonne ?

**HA? :** Ce qui nous chiffonne, c'est ce qui arrivera si on les laisse marquer ne serait-ce qu'avec un kick ou si on ne gagne que 99 à 0.

**DevilPomPom **: Et je pense que ça va chiffonner aussi certains d'entre vous…

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ?

**SpiderHero** : ?

**Shuragan** :?

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : ?

**DieudrAgon** : Vous allez cracher le morceau, les déchets ?!

**Funuraba** : Et bien, il est possible…

**Cortex** : Même probable, je dirais…

**MontaMaxgic** : Qu'Hiruma ait fait un pari avec l'équipe adverse…

**HAA?** : Surtout avec Kamiya…

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Leur running-back ?

**RodeoBoy **: Le mec super vantard qui avait une obsession avec Sena et voulait prendre son Eyeshield en trophée ?

**HAA?** : Celui-là même…

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce qui va venir ne va pas me plaire…

**Cortex** : Et il se trouve qu'il a toujours son obsession avec Sena…

**SpiderHero **: … Fuuu.

**MontaMaxgic** : Et qu'elle a augmenté lorsqu'il a découvert que c'était une fille…

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Et doonnnncccc ?

**Funuraba** : Et bien disons que le trophée a légèrement changé pour Kamiya.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : … Oui ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Maintenant, c'est ...

**Mizunami **: Tu t'es loupé là.

**RodeoBoy** : Il était censé y avoir quoi d'écrit là?

**HAA?** : Il a écrit que maintenant, c'est Se...

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : C'est toujours pas du japonais, ça.

**DieudrAgon** : ABRÈGEZ POUBELLES!

**DevilPomPom** : MAINTENANT, C'EST SENA LE TROPHÉE !

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**SpiderHero :** …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Shuragan** : ...

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**DieudrAgon** : Explications. Maintenant.

**MontaMaxgic** : Si les Misaki Wolves marquent un seul point ou nous que 99, Kamiya gagne un rendez-vous romantique avec Sena. Pitié, ne nous tuez pas.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**Mizunami : **…

**HAA?** : On ne pouvait pas deviner qu'Hiruma allait réagir comme ça !

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Cortex **: On ne recommencera plus, c'est promis !

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**KongOriginal :** …

**DevilPomPom** : Je vous jure qu'on sera sages maintenant !

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Je vais résumer ce que tout le monde pense. Votre problème, c'est pas de gagner, ni de gagner avec plus de 100 points d'avance sans laisser vos adversaires marquer un seul point, ni même que Sena ait un rendez-vous romantique avec Kamiya si jamais vous échouez. Votre problème, c'est ce qu'on vous fera si cette hypothèse se réalise. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

**MontaMaxgic :** …

**Cortex :** …

**HA?** : …

**HAA ?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

**DevilPomPom **: …

**Funuraba** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?!

**MontaMaxgic :** Oui Monsieur !

**Cortex :** Oui Monsieur !

**HA?** : Oui Monsieur !

**HAA ?** : Oui Monsieur !

**HAAA?** : Oui Monsieur !

**DevilPomPom **: Oui Monsieur !

**Funuraba** : Oui Monsieur !

OOOOooooOOOOoooooooooOOOooooooOOOOooooOOOoOO

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** vient de changer son statut pour : « Réfléchis sérieusement à accuser Hiruma et Kamiya de proxénétisme considérant les enjeux du match Deimon VS Misaki Wolves… Kamiya serait neutralisé, le match n'aurait pas lieu et Sena serait sauvée. D'une pierre trois coups, je dirais. »

_**DieurdrAgon, Mizunami**__, __**Shuragan**__, __**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**__, __**RodeoBoy**__, __**SpiderHero**__, __**Kick-(Cl)Ass**__, __**KongOriginal**__, __**DrB(ra)inoclard**,** Sa-Rattrape, ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**__,__** GaohnnosaureRex**__, __**Ultrabriteshield et HeadAndSh(j)oulders aiment ça.**_

/

**PunKicker **a commenté le statut de** Marco. Reiji Marco. **: « Avant que l'un de vous ne fasse quelque chose d'héroïque, certes, mais inconsidéré et qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite, je tiens à préciser que Cerberus est encore périodiquement malade, que les commandes de l'ordinateur d'Hiruma passent parfois en swahili, que ses armes sont toujours roses, qu'il n'a pas eu de chewing-gum depuis 4 heures, que la cafetière ne sera remplacée que demain, que sa nouvelle cargaison de portable ne sera pas livrée avant 2 jours, qu'il n'a récupéré que 50% des informations contenues dans son carnet noir et que rien ne peut être fait concernant ses 5 millions de yens.»

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** vient de changer son statut pour : « … Temps de mettre en œuvre le plan B… ».

_**72 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA! **vient de se connecter.

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA! ** a commenté le statut de **Marco. Reiji Marco.** : « KEKEKEKE ! »

_**411 personnes aiment ça.**_

* * *

Waouh ! 18 pages Word, j'ai la forme.

Donc, oui j'ai un petit (voire ÉNORME) faible pour Taka. Et je sais que Sena ne lis pas vraiment dans les mangas mais soyons honnêtes, se cacher dans un placard de bibliothèque est tout à fait son style. Plus je voulais introduire Taka dans ses éventuels prétendants (poursuivez moi). Je lui inventerais sûrement d'autres points communs avec d'autres persos (lesquels, ça reste à voir).

Donc petit speech de fin que personne ne lit : les reviews sont appréciées (et motivantes), toute proposition sur le surnom d'un des persos sera dûment prise en considération, de même que vos souhaits sur l'apparition d'un autre perso d'Eyeshield21.

Je ne sais pas quand (ni si d'ailleurs) je publierai la suite (sur laquelle j'ai déjà quelques idées, ce qui devrait rassurer ceux qui pensent toujours que mes chapitres ne sont pas de jolies bouses. J'écris quand j'ai le temps, l'inspiration (pour l'instant, celle-ci est présente) et la motivation (on ne va pas se voiler la face, un auteur bien reviewé est un auteur bien motivé).

Sur ces belles paroles, bonne journée à vous.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous mes agneaux ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Un oiseau ? Un avion ? Une courgette volante ? Non ! C'est bien un 3ème chapitre ! Et seulement 3 jours après le 2nd ! Et une semaine après le 1er !

Mais alors, l'auteur serait-il du genre à poster régulièrement et souvent, vous demandez vous ?

Et bien, non ! Vous apprendrez mes biquets que l'auteur est une fantastique feignasse qui n'a été en avance qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, soit le jour de sa naissance.

Mais s'il n'est pas régulier, c'est donc qu'il était particulièrement inspiré ?

Là encore, non ! Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, quelque chose de rare ! Mais tout comme l'appétit vient en mangeant, l'inspiration est venue en écrivant.

Mais puisque l'auteur est une feignasse, pourquoi s'est-il lancé et forcé à réfléchir alors que sa plume était aussi bloquée qu'un français face à la possibilité de décrocher une médaille aux championnats du monde d'athlétisme ?

Tout simplement parce que le 2ème chapitre d'EF a explosé les scores relativement honorables du 1er. 6 reviews, 3 favoris et un follow sont venus grossir nos stats ! Pas mal pour une fiction française sur Eyeshield21 qui n'a que deux chapitres au compteur !

Je remercie donc **Jessie **et **Mlle Mistinguette**, toujours fidèles au poste, ainsi que mes nouvelles revieweuses : **Used-Blue**, **Redtest**, **Jyanadavega **(tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus compliqué à écrire comme pseudo ? Tu ne trouves pas que j'en bave déjà assez avec ceux de mes persos ?) et **Suki-Chan**.

Merci pour toutes ces belles reviews toujours positives bien que quelques doutes aient été émis, notamment concernant le fait que tous les mecs soient sur Sena. Je suis la 1ère à l'admettre, effectivement, c'est un peu gros que tous ces gars après Sena. Mais il n'a jamais été dans mon intention que tous ces mecs soient en amûûûr avec Sena. Dans mon esprit, certes dépravé, seuls 8 gars sont romantiquement intéressés (à vous de deviner lesquels. Dans ma grande magnanimité, j'ai laissé quelques indices. Attention, ils ne sont pas flagrants). Les autres mecs la voient plus comme leur petite sœur / animal pelucheux à protéger.

Et oui, 8 ça fait toujours un peu beaucoup mais le but de cette histoire n'a jamais été de coller parfaitement à la réalité et en plus, dites donc, un peu, ho, ça va bien là ! (Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'avancer plus d'arguments, voyons).

Sinon, EF a aussi explosé les stats au niveau des vues puisque nous en sommes à …. 170 ! Parfaitement Messieurs Dames ! Avec des représentants de tous les continents dont certains n'existent même pas (oui, je parle toujours de la mythique Belgique. Vous avez beau être 3, on ne me la fait pas, bande de canailloux !). Nous accueillons donc des mexicains, des américains, des espagnols, des argentins, des portuguais, des suédois et des allemands en sus des précédentes personnes n'appartenant pas à notre belle Nation citées à l'entrée du chapitre 2. Cette histoire est entrain de devenir un véritable melting-pot, quelque chose de pire que New York ! New York ! qui, elle, n'accueille pas d'êtres imaginaires tels que les belges. Ma fierté est immense.

Je finirai cette brève introduction en disant que j'ai remarqué que j'avais tendance à laisser quelques fautes derrière moi. Je m'en excuse donc, sachant à quel point un texte truffé de fautes d'orthographe peut être désagréable à lire. Je promets de faire davantage attention. Toutefois, je pense que 2-3 fautes dans une vingtaine de pages Word est un score relativement maigre (bien que légèrement agaçant, j'en conviens).

MESSAGE IMPORTANT A L'ATTENTION DES JEUNES LECTEURS : Certains passages peuvent être assez… choquants pour les rares jeunes âmes encore pures de ce monde. Mais d'un autre côté, les rated, c'est pas fait pour les chiens. Toutefois, l'auteur voulant conserver sa tête bien ancrée sur ses épaules et non au bout d'une pique, il indiquera aux lecteurs jouvenceaux et encore ignorants des vices de ce monde par des ! les passages à éviter. Qu'on ne dise pas que je ne suis pas conciliante après ça !

Brefons mes poulains et lançons le 3ème volet de cette saga :

* * *

**DevilPomPom** : Mais j'y pense, Sena était au lycée aujourd'hui…

**MontaMaxgic** : Ben oui, où voulais-tu qu'elle soit ?

**DevilPomPom** : Et elle était à l'entrainement aussi…

**HAAA?** : Tu vas pas nous faire le résumé de toute sa journée quand même ?!

**DevilPomPom** : Et là, elle est toujours sous la douche dans les vestiaires de Deimon…

**HA? **: … Voilà qui répond à ta question, Kuroki.

**Cortex **: Là encore Suzuna, c'est une information que tu n'étais peut être pas obligée de dévoiler…

!PASSAGE À ÉVITER POUR LES JEUNES LECTEURS IMPRESSIONNABLES!

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Ça devient intéressant, je dirais.

**SpiderHero **: Tousse.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Tousse.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : Tousse.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Vous n'êtes vraiment pas smart, les mecs !

**DevilPomPom **: Je me demande si vous n'êtes pas pires que Kamiya en fin de compte ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Bien sûr que nous sommes pires que Kamiya. Parier juste un rendez-vous, c'est vraiment de l'amateurisme. Je réfléchis déjà activement aux enjeux des futurs matchs Deimon VS Hakushuu. Si j'arrive à convaincre Hiruma de se déplacer chez nous, je suis sûr de pouvoir arriver à quelque chose incluant notre sauna…

**DieudrAgon** : Tu tiens vraiment à mourir, espèce de tanche ?!

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je peux t'entendre d'ici réfléchir au meilleur moyen de balancer ma future femme dans votre cascade.

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Et je dirais qu'à présent, Kakei pense à un plan comprenant l'espèce de centre de thalasso qu'i Kyoshin alors que Shin médite sur les vertus qu'un entrainement dans la piscine d'Ojo présenterait pour Sena.

**Shuragan** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Voilà. Quant à Yamato et Akaba, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils cogitent au moyen de déclencher le système d'arrosage automatique de leurs terrains depuis que Suzuna a écrit les mots douche et Sena dans la même phrase.

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Yep, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Et pour ce qui est de Taka et Kid… Je suppose que le système d'extinction des incendies de leurs écoles est impliqué.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**RodéoBoy** : ARRÊTEZ DE FANTASMER SUR MA PETITE SŒUR !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Force-nous.

!JEUNES LECTEURS, VOUS POUVEZ REPRENDRE VOTRE LECTURE!

**DevilPomPom** : … Bref, c'était pas du tout là où je voulais en venir, bande de pervers ! Reprenons là où j'en étais : Sena est au courant qu'on a un match avec les Misaki Wolves ?

**Funuraba** : Oui, on en parlait ce matin encore.

**DevilPomPom** : Et quand Hiruma t'a annoncé les enjeux du match, elle était là ?

**Funuraba** : Non, il me l'a dit à la pause déjeuner, quand elle était partie faire le tour de toutes les supérettes qui se trouvent dans un rayon de moins de 15 km de Deimon pour lui racheter des chewing-gums.

**MontaMaxgic** : MVP du Japon mais toujours larbin…

**HA?** : C'est désespérant…

**HAA?** : C'est vraiment désespérant…

**HAAA?** : C'est totalement désespérant…

**Cortex** : Où veux-tu en venir Suzuna ?

**DevilPomPom** : Je veux en venir au fait que la dernière fois que j'ai émis l'idée d'organiser un rendez-vous pour Sena, elle a fait les 5 km qui séparent Deimon de sa maison en 14 minutes, soit seulement 1 minute et 23 secondes de plus que le record du monde.

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Voilà. Sans compter qu'une fois arrivée chez elle, elle s'est immédiatement planquée sous sa commode…

**Mizunami **: … À ce point ?

**RodéoBoy** : Elle a le chic pour se faufiler dans des espaces où même un chihuahua nain aurait du mal à rentrer…

**DevilPomPom** : … Commode de sous laquelle elle n'est sortie que le lendemain et parce qu'Hiruma y a mis le feu avec son lance-flamme.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**Funuraba** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex ** : …

**MontaMaxgic** : … Attends, la fois où elle a séché tout un après-midi, c'était à cause de ça ?

**DevilPomPom** : Oui. Et à votre avis, si elle réagit comme ça alors qu'on ne fait qu'émettre l'hypothèse d'un rendez vous, quelle serait sa réaction normale si on lui annonçait qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'elle se retrouve à un dîner aux chandelles en tête à tête avec Kamiya dans 4 jours ?

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA? **: … Elle devrait déjà avoir traversé l'Océan Pacifique et la moitié de l'Amérique à l'heure qu'il est…

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Et on aurait du entendre son cri de panique depuis Osaka…

**DevilPomPom** : Sauf qu'elle est toujours à Deimon, sous la douche et aussi calme que possible, c'est-à-dire que son taux de stress est aux alentours de 75%. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a aucune idée des enjeux du match.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Ou alors qu'elle a vraiment confiance en elle et qu'elle est sûre de gagner contre Kamiya.

**MontaMaxgic **: …

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

**Funuraba** : SENA N'EST PAS AU COURANT DES ENJEUX DU MATCH ?!

**SpiderHero** : Fuuuuu. C'est quand même la première concernée…

**Cortex** : Il faut lui dire !

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se connecter.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : Le premier fuckin'abruti qui osera cracher le morceau à la fuckin'crevette aura affaire à moi.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Mizunami **: …

**KongOriginal** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Qui est volontaire ?

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**DevilPomPom** : C'est bien ce que je pensais…

OOOooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOooOOOoooOOO

**FastandFurious** vient de se connecter.

**FastandFurious** : Dîtes les gars, l'un de vous saurait-il pourquoi Yukimitsu a l'air d'être au bord de l'hypertension ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : … Le stress du match à venir, sûrement.

**FastandFurious** : Et à propos de Kurita qui mange tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, même quand ce n'est pas comestible comme… HIIIIIEEEEE ! PAS MON DEVOIR DE MATHS, KURITA !

**DevilPomPom** : Trop tard.

**Cortex** : Même sa couse à la vitesse de la lumière ne l'aura pas sauvé.

**FastandFurious** : Pas ça ! Je devais le rendre aujourd'hui ! Mais comment je vais faire ?!

**Mizunami** : T'as qu'à le refaire.

**FastandFurious** : Je ne peux pas ! Je dois le rendre dans 2 heures !

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : … Et alors ? C'est jouable non ?

**MontaMaxgic **: … Pas pour elle. Elle avait mis 6 heures pour le faire.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ...

**HAAA?** : Ouais. Ce sont ses jambes qui sont rapides, pas son cerveau.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Et vlan.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Ça, c'est fait.

**Mizunami **: Pour la brûlure, il faut appliquer de la Biafine trois fois par jour en couches épaisses.

**DevilPomPom** : Il n'y a pas assez de Biafine dans le monde pour soigner l'égo de Sena…

**FastandFurious** : Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?!

**Cortex** : Calme-toi Sena, je vais t'aider à le refaire.

**HAAA?** : Tousse. Tu vas plutôt le lui faire, oui. Tousse.

**FastandFurious** : Vraiment ?! Merci Yukimistsu, merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je te remercie du fonds du cœur ! Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante !

**MontaMaxgic** : …

**HA?** : …

**DevilPomPom** : …

**Cortex** : …

**RodéoBoy** : Laissez-moi deviner. Elle s'incline en même temps qu'elle écrit ça, hein ?

**HAA?** : … Ouais…

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**FastandFurious** : … Donc, pourquoi Kurita mange tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, même quand ce n'est pas comestible comme feu mon devoir de maths ?

**SpiderHero** : … Fuu. Le stress aussi, sans doute.

**FastandFurious **: Bizarre. C'est la 1ère fois qu'il réagit comme ça à l'approche d'un match. Surtout qu'Hiruma m'a dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple match d'entrainement contre les Misaki Wolves.

**DieudrAgon** : HAAA ? ET ALORS ?! Parce que c'est un simple match d'entrainement, tu comptes y aller mollo, poubelle?! Si tu joues pas à fond, je te démolis !

**FastandFurious** : HIEEEE ! Nonnonononon, pas du tout, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je pensais qu'un match d'entrainement n'est pas aussi stressant qu'un match du tournoi du Kantou ou que la Christmas Bowl… non ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : NON ! Un match c'est un match, Sena ! Un combat à mort ! Tué ou être tué ! Je t'interdis de perdre ton titre d'Eyeshield !

**FastandFurious** : Désolée ! Désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne recommencerai plus, je le jure !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Tout ce qui compte, c'est de GAGNER, Sena! Même dans un match d'entrainement contre une équipe aussi minable que les Misaki Wolves !

**PunKicker **: Je sais bien que vous êtes un peu à cran depuis que vous avez pris connaissance des modalités du match mais vous avez besoin d'arrêter de lui « crier » dessus, les gars. Actuellement, vous la paniquez tellement qu'elle cherche frénétiquement un espace minuscule où elle pourrait se planquer et dans lequel même un chihuahua nain ne rentrerait pas.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Et elle vient de trouver.

**Mizunami **: ?

**KongOriginal** : ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: ?

**MontaMaxgic** : … Quelqu'un a une idée pour la faire sortir de son casier ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

OOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOoOOOoooOOOO

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **a changé son statut pour : « En route pour Deimon. Prépare-toi Eyeshield21. »

_**35 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**FastandFurious** a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : «Ehhh ? »

_**42 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**DrB(ra)inoclard ** a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à Deimon, Shin ? »

/

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **a commenté son statut : «Entraîner Eyeshield21. Il nous reste 4 jours avant le match. »

_**76 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : « J'en suis. Je prédis que je serai à Deimon dans une heure. Et j'emmène Taka pour Monta.»

_**54 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** a changé son statut pour : « Sera à Deimon dans une heure. Prépare-toi Taro Raimon. »

_**42 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Sa-Rattrape** a commenté le statut d'**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: «… Je vais commencer à l'échauffer en attendant. »

_**36 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** a commenté le statut d'**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: «… Je me charge de vous lancer les balles. Et Tetsuma m'accompagne. »

_**18 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**MontaMaxgic** a commenté le statut d'**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: « Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! »

_**78 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : « Gaoh et moi sommes en route. Nous devrions arriver d'ici une demi-heure, je dirais ».

_**21 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**GaohnnosaureRex **a changé son statut pour « Parti jouer la revanche contre la personne la plus forte du Japon après la crevette running back en manque de chocolat. »

_**135 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Funuraba** a commenté le statut de **GaohnnosaureRex** : « … Glups... »

_**18 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**SpiderHero** a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : « Fuuuu. Ce sera certainement un entrainement rythmé. J'arrive. »

_**29 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** a commenté le statut de **PunKicker** : « Très bien Musashi ! On va mettre ça au clair toi et moi ! Je vais te montrer que je suis le meilleur kicker ! Ça va être smart ! »

_**37 personnes aiment ça.**_

**PunKicker** a commenté son statut : « … »

_**145 personnes aiment ça. **_

/

**Shuragan** a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : « En chemin. »

_**13 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Mizunami **a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: « Plus précisément, en chemin pour s'occuper de la ligne de Deimon. Tremblez **HA?**, **HAA?**, **HAAA?** et **ApprentiFunuraba** ! ».

_**57 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**KongOriginal **a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : « Juste pour que vous soyez au courant, Agon vient de quitter la maison en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de, je cite _« entraîner la poubelle de crevette en enfonçant sa tête dans le terrain »_. Et on sait tous quelle sera la réaction de Sena lorsqu'elle verra mon cher jumeau lui foncer dessus avec la jovialité et la délicatesse qui le caractérisent. »

_**103 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**FastandFurious** a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : « HIIIIIEEEEEEE ! »

_**31 personnes aiment ça.**_

**FastandFurious** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**KongOriginal** a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : « Voilà. Celle-là même. »

_**68 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**DevilPomPom** a commenté le statut de **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : « La prochaine fois, attend que Shin soit à côté d'elle pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il va encore nous falloir 3 heures pour la faire sortir de son casier. »

_**251 personnes aiment ça.**_

oooOOOOOOOOooOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOooOOOOoOOooooOOOO

**Mizunami** : Je ne savais pas que Deimon avait un stade !

**Sa-Rattrape** : Dîtes, peut être que ça vient de moi qui fait une légère crise de paranoïa à l'idée de m'approcher un tant soit peu d'Hiruma, mais la statue à l'entrée, elle ne représenterait pas La Faucheuse ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : … Ça ne vient pas de toi…

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : … Tout en subtilité…

**KongOriginal **: … On ne sent pas du tout l'influence d'Hiruma…

**DevilPomPom** : En même temps, c'est lui qui a donné les plans au principal. Et qui lui a donné l'ordre de construire ledit stade aussi, d'ailleurs.

**SpiderHero** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : … D'où les gargouilles à l'intérieur. C'est smart.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Wow, il y a plus de monde qu'à une avant première de Twilight !

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**DevilPomPom** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : … Twilight ?

**Sa-Rattrape** : C'était le 53ème rendez-vous parmi ceux qu'Hiruma a mis en place pour le groupe « Organisera un rendez vous avec la fuckin'starlette pour chaque adhérent ».

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Mizunami **: … Dur.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Très dur.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Rappelez moi de ne jamais défier Hiruma.

**DevilPomPom** : Comme si c'était le genre de chose qu'on pouvait oublier.

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : Dit Suzuna, loin de moi l'idée de te déranger, mais tu peux m'expliquer comment tu arrives à faire tes saltos et autres figures de pom-pom girl qui a visiblement une EXCELLENTE assurance vie tout en discutant avec nous sur Facebook ?

**DevilPomPom** : J'emprunte la technique de Shin.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: ?

**DevilPomPom **: J'utilise la fonction reconnaissance vocale de mon portable.

**Mizunami** : Tout en faisant tes saltos et autres figures de pom-pom girl qui a visiblement une EXCELLENTE assurance vie, on est bien d'accord ?

**DevilPomPom** : Oui.

**SpiderHero** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Smart ! C'est ce que j'appelle être multitâche !

**DevilPomPom** : DEIMON ! DEIMON ! DEIMON !

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ?

**DevilPomPom** : Mince. Je criais ça pour les spectateurs. Cette technique a encore besoin d'être améliorée.

**RodéoBoy** : … Bref, voilà les joueurs des Misaki Wolves!

**DevilPomPom** : BOUUUUUUHHH ! PERDANTS ! POUBELLES !

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Voilà ce qu'on va faire Suzuna. À partir de maintenant, quand tu cries quelque chose pour les spectateurs, tu écartes D'ABORD ton portable.

**DieudrAgon** : Celà dit, le déchet de pom-pom girl n'a pas tort.

**KongOriginal **: …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**RodéoBoy** : Voilà Deimon !

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Tiens, les présentateurs ne disent plus le mais la running back de Deimon quand ils annoncent Sena.

**SpiderHero** : Fuuuu. En même temps, on sait tous que c'est une fille maintenant. Elle n'a plus tellement de raison de se cacher.

**KongOriginal** : C'est vrai qu'elle peut révéler qu'elle est une fille à présent.

**DevilPomPom** : Ça vient pas de Sena le fait qu'ils la présentent comme la running back de Deimon.

**Mizunami **: Alors de qui ?

**DevilPomPom** : D'Hiruma. Apparemment, révéler au monde entier que Sena est une fille revient à dire que chez les Deimon Devil Bats, même une crevette femelle pesant au maximum 45 kg toute mouillée peut foutre une branlée à tout ce que le Japon compte comme meilleur linebacker/running-back/ lineman/ tight-end etc…

**Shuragan **: …

**Mizunami** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Bref, kickoff de Deimon ! C'est parti !

oooOOOOoOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

**Mizunami** : Dîtes, c'est juste moi qui ai la berlue ou Kamiya semble plus lent lorsqu'il tacle Sena ?

**RodéoBoy **: Toi aussi, ça te le fait ? J'ai l'impression qu'une fois qu'il l'a attrapée, il prend tout son temps pour tomber sur elle.

**Sa-Rattrape **: Bizarre. Pourquoi il ralentirait pour la plaquer sachant qu'elle est capable d'utiliser la plus infime seconde pour se dégager ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : C'est une illusion d'optique. Lorsque l'on est dans les gradins, la hauteur et l'éloignement font qu'on a l'impression que le jeu est plus lent que ce qu'il n'est en réalité. C'est ce qui nous permet d'analyser et de comprendre chaque mouvement alors que les joueurs sur le terrain n'ont presque pas le temps de les déchiffrer.

**SpiderHero** : Fuuuu. Sauf que je n'ai pas l'impression que Sena tombe au ralenti, elle.

**DevilPomPom** : … Je déteste être celle qui va vous annoncer ça mais je suis sur le bord du terrain, donc nettement plus près que vous, et je vois exactement la même chose. Kamiya prend réellement tout son temps pour tomber sur Sena UNE FOIS qu'il l'a attrapée. Et donc qu'il est collé contre elle. Accessoirement.

**SpiderHero** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Pour se relever aussi il prend tout son temps, d'ailleurs.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Marco. ****Reiji Marco.** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**KongOriginal **: …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**DevilPomPom** : C'était quoi cet énorme craquement ?!

**Sa-Rattrape** : Gaoh vient de briser son protège-dents en titane. Ça ou alors ça vient de Marco qui a explosé le siège devant lui par un Screw Bite. Et ceux à côté par ricochet aussi, à l'occasion…

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Je croyais que ça venait d'Agon qui a arraché la rambarde des gradins sur 10 bons mètres. Avec le béton qui la retenait à certains endroits…

**RodéoBoy **: Je pensais que c'était Shin et le Trident Tackle qu'il a lancé sur le mur à côté de lui. Je me demande d'ailleurs si la fissure qui en découle ne fragilise pas légèrement la solidité du bâtiment…

**Mizunami **: ... Vous pensez que le lycée Deimon y survivra si les Misaki Wolves marquent un touchdown ou si les Deimons Devil Bats ne l'emportent qu'avec 99 points ?

**KongOriginal** : … Non.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Sans doute impossible.

OOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOoooooOoOOOOOOoOOooooooOOO

**Sa-Rattrape** : Wow, c'était proche !

**Ultrabriteshield** : Ils ne sont vraiment pas passés loin du touchdown !

**SpiderHero** : Fuuuuu. Heureusement que Sena a réagi assez vite pour rattraper et plaquer Kamiya.

**DieudrAgon** : Tss, comme si ce déchet pouvait distancer la poubelle de crevette !

**KongOriginal** : Agon, si tu ne desserres pas ton emprise, il y a de grandes chances pour que le garçon devant toi passe définitivement de vie à trépas.

**DevilPomPom** : Pourquoi ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Parce que depuis le début du match et à chaque fois que les Misaki Wolves s'approchent un peu trop de la ligne d'en but, il fait une prise d'étranglement au gars.

**Mizunami **: Comment il fait pour écrire alors ?

**DieudrAgon** : Je me sers de mon bras droit, poubelle !

**DevilPomPom** : Et tu l'étrangles avec juste le bras gauche ?! Mais de là où je suis, le type a l'air presque aussi énorme que Gaoh !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : De là où je suis aussi. Et je suis deux sièges derrière Agon, c'est pour dire.

**Shuragan** : Et pourquoi spécialement ce gars là ?

**KongOriginal** : Il est possible que peu après que les commentateurs aient confirmé que Sena était bien une fille, ce mec ait réfléchi tout haut à la possibilité de mettre des caméras là où elle se changerait juste après la fin du match et avant que les joueurs ne rentrent aux vestiaires.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Marco. ****Reiji Marco.** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Ne le lâche surtout pas.

**DieudrAgon** : Tss, comme si j'avais besoin que tu me le dises, tocard !

!PASSAGE À ÉVITER POUR LES JEUNES LECTEURS IMPRESSIONNABLES!

**DevilPomPom** : Ôtez moi d'un doute mais ce n'est pas vous qui, il y a peu, conspiriez pour obtenir Sena dans diverses situations impliquant un certain degré d'humidité ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Si, mais nous, nous sommes assez honnêtes pour faire ça franchement. Ça et c'est encore mieux si Sena est consciente de la situation, ce qui devrait susciter ce charmant rougissement assez fort pour chauffer la moitié de la population de Tokyo pendant l'hiver.

**DevilPomPom** : … Tu y penses beaucoup à ce rougissement, n'est ce pas ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Constamment. Et je dirais que ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation.

**SpiderHero** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**RodéoBoy** : ARRÊTEZ DE PENSER À MA PETITE SŒUR COMME ÇA !

!JEUNES LECTEURS, VOUS POUVEZ REPRENDRE VOTRE LECTURE !

**Mizunami** : Bref, Deimon a failli se prendre un touchdown ! Heureusement que Sena a réussi à faire perdre la balle à Kamiya quand elle l'a taclé !

**Sa-Rattrape** : Je ne pense pas que les Misaki Wolves peuvent marquer. Ils n'ont que Kamiya comme bon attaquant et il est incapable de distancer Sena.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**Mizunami** : Je sens bien que tu essayes de nous faire passer un message, Shin, mais si tu veux qu'une communication équilibrée et réciproque puisse s'instaurer entre nous, il va falloir que tu développes ta pensée.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: Vu la distance qui la séparait de Kamiya et son temps moyen aux 40 yards, Sena aurait du le rattraper au moins 5 yards avant l'endroit où elle l'a finalement plaqué.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : ... Est que c'est ta façon de nous annoncer en douceur qu'elle court moins vite que d'habitude ?

**SpiderHero** : Fuu. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de vitesse. Son rythme est différent. Au début du match, elle allait presto. Maintenant, elle est moderato.

**Dr(Bra)inoclard** : ?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: ?

**Shuragan** : ?

**RodéoBoy** : C'est pas du rital, ça ?

**Mizunami **: En tout cas, c'est pas du japonais.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Marco, je te jure que si tu as relancé le plan « _convertir le maximum de personnes à la langue du pays de la mozzarella pour avoir l'impression d'être un vrai mafioso et parce que, tu comprends, c'est les racines_ », je t'encastre dans un mur.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Eh, j'y suis pour rien moi ! La quasi-totalité des termes musicaux sont italiens, c'est quand même pas ma faute ! Et ce projet a toujours besoin d'être réalisé d'ailleurs.

**Mizunami** : … Brefons. Traduction ?

**SpiderHero **: Au lieu d'y aller à fond comme à ses précédents matchs pendant la Christmas Bowl, elle joue plus modérément.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : En même temps, vu les adversaires, c'est vrai qu'elle a peut être pas besoin d'y aller à fond…

**DevilPomPom** : Vous êtes vraiment des débiles profonds ou vous vous en donnez seulement l'air ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Aussi douce que Gaoh…

**DevilPomPom** : Pour mémoire, le cri de guerre de Deimon c'est « ON LES BUTE ! YAHA ! », pas « On va gagner en y allant mollo parce qu'on a la flemme, qu'on a mangé une choucroute ce midi et que c'est l'heure de la sieste… ». Peu importe l'adversaire, tous les joueurs de Deimon sont toujours à fond.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Alors explique-nous pourquoi leur running back joue moderato.

**DevilPomPom** : Parce qu'elle est fatiguée, bande de jambons !

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : … Bande de jambons ?

**DevilPomPom** : J'ai passé la matinée à préparer des bentôs pour l'équipe avec Mamori.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi Taka, c'est que tu ne perds jamais de vue l'essentiel. Tu vas donc devoir m'excuser pour la question totalement accessoire qui va suivre et qui n'a aucun rapport avec le fait qu'on est tous assis dans les gradins d'un stade en train de regarder un match de foot US mais je me dois d'obtenir des précisions sur ce point secondaire : elle est fatiguée après seulement 22 minutes de jeu ?!

**DevilPomPom** : Peut être que vous avez une déficience visuelle qui vous empêche de remarquer ce genre de détails mais je vous rappelle que Sena a la constitution d'une crevette anémique avec une sévère carence dans à peu près toutes les substances organiques nécessaires au bon fonctionnement du métabolisme de tout être vivant.

**Mizunami **: … T'as été cherché la dernière partie de ta phrase sur Wikipédia, non ?

**DevilPomPom** : Tu ne le sauras jamais. En bref, notre running back est désespérément chétive, délicate, fragile, souffreteuse et tu peux continuer la liste avec tous les autres synonymes du mot faible que contient le dico.

**Mizunami** : Je sens bien que tu veux nous conduire quelque part mais tes indices sont plus brumeux qu'un barbecue un jour de brouillard. On va donc faire court : où tu veux en venir ?

**DevilPomPom** : Je veux en venir au fait que les crevettes anémiques comme Sena ne sont pas taillées pour jouer à un sport aussi violent et éprouvant que le foot US sans de LONGUES périodes de repos entre chaque match pour pouvoir se remettre.

**KongOriginal** : LONGUES comment ?

**DevilPomPom** : Après chaque gros match, il lui faut minimum 3 semaines de repos avant le prochain jeu.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : … Deimon a joué contre Teikoku seulement 2 semaines après le jeu contre Hakushuu et elle a quand même joliment mis sa misère à Yamato.

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Sauf qu'à ce moment là, il y avait l'enjeu de la Christmas Bowl. Et celui de rabattre leurs caquets à tous ces joueurs de foot US qui disaient qu'elle n'était qu'une copie d'Eyeshield 21, qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour porter ce titre, qu'elle était une poubelle, qu'elle n'était pas un véritable enjeu mais un simple entrainement, qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais face au vrai Eyeshield21… Attendez, c'est moi ou ça sonne vaguement familier ?

**Shuragan** : …

**SpiderHero** : ...

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Sans commentaire.

**DevilPomPom** : Ouais. Donc je résume : pour que Sena soit au top de sa forme il lui faut trois semaines de récupération depuis son match précédent ou un enjeu de dingue. Là ça ne fait que 2 semaines et 4 jours qu'on a joué contre Hakushuu; en ce qui concerne Teikoku, mieux vaut ne pas en parler et elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle risque si Deimon perd le match. Vous commencez à cerner le problème ?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Dr(Bra)inoclard** : … Et ça la boosterait pas si on lui disait l'enjeu du match ?

**DevilPomPom** : Il ne reste plus que 38 minutes de jeu effectif. On n'aura pas le temps d'aller la chercher au milieu du Pacifique.

OOOoooOOOoooooooooOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooo

**Sa-Rattrape** : Tiens, pourquoi est ce que Hiruma a demandé un temps mort à 3 minutes à peine de la 1ère mi-temps ?

**Mizunami **: Plus important que ça, pourquoi les gars de Deimon en profitent-ils tous pour sortir leur portable sur le terrain ?

**RodéoBoy** : En tout cas, Sena a l'air aussi paumée que nous.

/

**MontaMaxgic** vient de se connecter.

**Cortex** vient de se connecter.

**HA?** vient de se connecter.

**HAA?** vient de se connecter.

**HAAA?** vient de se connecter.

**Funuraba** vient de se connecter.

**ApprentiFunuraba** vient de se connecter.

/

**Ultrabriteshield** : Dîtes les gars, loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, mais vous ne croyez pas que vous avez mieux à faire que de tailler le bout de gras sur Facebook en ce moment ?

**RodéoBoy** : Vous vous rappelez des enjeux du match quand même, rassurez moi ?

**Funuraba** : Bien sur qu'on s'en rappelle !

**HAAA?** : C'est justement pour ça qu'on vient de se connecter !

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : … On va avoir besoin que vous nous fournissiez quelques détails là.

**HA?** : Simple. Sena fatigue. Si on ne trouve pas un moyen de la regonfler pronto, Kamiya va finir par lui échapper. Et marquer.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Va falloir que vous m'expliquiez en quoi faire une réunion Tupperware sur Facebook peut vous aider à motiver Sena.

**HAA?** : Laisse nous finir. On a donc besoin d'une Sena gonflée à bloc. Et c'est là que vous intervenez.

**Shuragan** : ?

**Sa-Rattrape** : ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ?

**HA?** : La crevette running-back, bénie soit-elle, est une créature ayant un mode de fonctionnement relativement simple. Normalement, pour qu'elle dépasse ses limites, il lui faut, a) un adversaire bien plus fort qu'elle ou, b) une Christmas Bowl à gagner.

**Mizunami **: Vu le niveau de Kamiya et considérant celui de ses récents adversaires, ça part déjà mal.

**HAAA?** : Ouais. Et la Christmas Bowl est terminée.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Tu es entrain de nous dire que c'est foutu ?!

**HAAA?** : Non. Il existe un moyen. Une dernière solution. L'ultime issue.

**RodéoBoy** : ?

**KongOriginal** : ?

**DevilPomPom** : Non, tu n'envisages quand même pas…

**HAAA?** : Si. La dernière façon de la forcer à se dépasser. Celle qui la transformera en fauve.

**DieudrAgon** : ?

**SpiderHero** : ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : ?

**HAAA?** : La technique suprême. Celle dont les conséquences l'ont entraîné à plaquer Kurita…

**MontaMaxgic** : NON !

**Cortex** : PAS ÇA !

**ApprentiFunuraba** : FUMO !

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: … Ce qui était censé signifier ?

**Funuraba** : KOMUSUBI EN A ENCORE LES MARQUES !

**HA?** : … C'est la seule issue. Certes, les risques sont aussi élevés que les avantages…

**HAA?** : Certains d'entre nous risquent d'être blessés…

**HAAA?** : Peut être même de mourir…

**MontaMaxgic** : Tu ne te souviens peut être pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'a été émise l'idée d'utiliser cette technique pour les matchs alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : ELLE A CASSÉ LE NEZ D'HIRUMA!

**HA?** : On n'a pas d'autre choix !

**Funuraba** : Mais elle va nous massacrer !

**SpiderHero **: Fuuuu. C'est sur que ça sert à rien de la mettre en colère si c'est pour qu'elle se défoule sur vous…

**HAAA?** : C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous vous arrangiez pour qu'elle croie que ce sont les Misaki Wolves qui lui ont piqué son chocolat.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : … Hophophop. Tout doux bijou, tu t'emballes. Pourquoi NOUS ?!

**DevilPomPom** : Parce qu'il risque d'être compliqué pour eux de mener à bien la mission _« Transformons la crevette running back en tigre running back qui mettra le terrain à feu et à sang dans sa soif de vengeance et qu'il faudra surveiller tel le lait sur le feu si on ne veut pas qu'elle finisse en prison pour pugilat »_ tout en empêchant les Misaki Wolves de gagner un yard. Donc, vous allez devoir vous y coller, les mecs.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : ... Zut. Elle m'a eu avec le « mission ».

**DevilPomPom **: J'avais même prévu le lien pour le générique de James Bond. Bon, avant tout, on a besoin d'un mec capable de planter un système d'alarme avant même qu'il ne se déclenche et d'un autre assez fort pour arracher la porte d'un coffre blindé.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**Mizunami** : Une alarme ?

**KongOriginal** : Un coffre blindé ?

**Funuraba** : Sena devient légèrement paranoïaque quand il s'agit de chocolat.

**HAAA?** : Bref, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de franchir une alarme et un coffre fort, de voler son chocolat à une Sena plus surprotectrice qu'un Cerberus à jeun depuis 2 semaines ne l'est avec sa gamelle tout en vous arrangeant pour que les Misaki Wolves passent pour les coupables de cet odieux larcin.

**HA?** : Sachant que si par malheur Sena vous attrape, il y a quand même un léger risque que vous y perdiez votre nez…

**HAA?** : Ou toute autre partie de votre anatomie…

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Marco. ****Reiji Marco.** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se connecter.

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA! **: Très bien, on va pas y passer une heure non plus! Le fuckin'chevalier se charge de l'alarme et le fuckin'monstre s'occupe du coffre dans les 2 minutes qui vont suivre. Plusieurs d'entre vous, je me fous desquels, devront récupérer les munitions avant de rejoindre les autres près du vestiaire des Misaki Wolves. Là, vous répandez des emballages dans tout leur vestiaire. Débrouillez vous aussi pour couvrir certains joueurs de chocolat sans qu'ils ne vous voient. Pendant ce temps, certains d'entre vous devront faire le guet. Tout abruti qui est assez stupide pour se faire attraper par la fuckin'crevette sera lâchement abandonné à son sort. Si jamais l'un de vous crache le morceau, je nierai toute implication avant de partir à la recherche du coupable. Et. Il. Mourra. Compris ?!

**KongOriginal **: …

**Shuragan**: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ, LES FUCKIN'ABRUTIS ?!

* * *

22 pages Word. Plus ça va, plus EF prend du poids. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle subisse un léger régime dans les semaines à venir. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle devienne obèse maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est à la hauteur des précédents étant donné que j'ai vraiment bloqué sur certains passages alors s'il vous plait, dîtes moi si j'ai écrit un étron fumant d'une particulière nullité.

Voilà. Toujours le même petit speech de fin : proposez vos idées de surnoms et soumettez vos désirs d'apparitions de persos. J'ai aussi ouï le souhait de certains d'entre vous de voir des couples apparaître. J'ai déjà quelques idées (dont certaines totalement farfelues) mais je suis ouverte à la discussion. Attention toutefois, souvenez vous qu'en ce qui concerne Sena et ses 8 soupirants (c'était pas simple de trouver lesquels, hein ?), vous marchez sur les plates-bandes de l'auteur. Et l'auteur vit dans un monde fait de dictature, de sang, d'os brisés, d'armes à feu et de vodka de mauvaise qualité sirotée un cigare à la main.

Je ne peux toujours pas vous dire quand (ni si) je publierai la suite. Sachant le suspens insoutenable, je calmerai toutefois vos inquiétudes en disant que j'ai toujours des idées pour cette histoire. Mais bon, la flemme est une bête sauvage qui peut sauter sur le dos de l'auteur jouvenceau étourdi à chaque coin de page. Hardi, petits ! Souhaitez-moi d'avoir le cerveau haut, la main vive, le phrasé prompt et les lunettes bien accrochées !

Finissons sur ce slogan inventé au chapitre précédent que je trouve particulièrement adapté :

« Un auteur bien reviewé est un auteur bien motivé ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Nom d'une belette hyperactive ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! L'auteur daigne enfin poster son nouveau chapitre ! Et avec 3 jours de retard si on compare avec la semaine dernière ! C'est tout bonnement scandaleux !

L'auteur étant quasiment sûr que c'est ce qui traverse l'esprit des lecteurs, habitués à plus de célérité de sa part, et voulant conserver sa tête bien ancrée sur ses épaules va donc s'empresser de vous fournir des explications sur ce fâcheux retard :

Tout d'abord, l'auteur a ce petit truc que l'on appelle une vie. Et que bien qu'il soit plus proche du stade divin qu'humain, il reste soumis comme toute personne normale à certains impératifs comme travailler, manger et dormir.

Ensuite, l'auteur a rencontré pas mal de difficultés pour écrire ce chapitre, ce qui le conforte dans l'idée qu'il n'est guère doué pour écrire plus de 2 chapitres qui s'enchaînent. Il se prêtera peut être de nouveau à l'exercice mais il y a de grandes chances que désormais, chaque chapitre soit plus ou moins indépendant.

Enfin, l'auteur répondra à ces accusations par ces mots suivants : je vous l'avais dit ! Vous avez en effet été plusieurs fois informés qu'il était aussi régulier dans ses performances qu'un athlète français (les exemples à citer ici sont trop nombreux).

L'auteur se permet aussi d'attirer l'attention du lecteur sur la taille du chapitre, plus qu'imposante.

Je remercie toujours mes supporters attitrés : **Jessie **et **Mlle Mistinguette **(des vétérans maintenant !) **Used-Blue**, **Redtest** et **Jyanadavega **(qui commencent tout doucement à faire partie des murs) ainsi qu'une nouvelle recrue **O Nani-san O** (surnom aussi simple à calligraphier que nombre des miens, ce qui n'est pas peut dire).

J'en profite aussi pour remercier un revieweur retardataire du 2ème chapitre : **Engel** qui clame être belge. Si l'existence des hobbits, licornes et dragons ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit, je reste sceptique quant à celle des belges. Et je flaire l'odeur du canular. En tout cas, souhaitons aussi la bienvenue à ce bleu dans nos rangs (essayez toutes les langues connues pour ça, le langage de cette mythique contrée demeurant inconnu aujourd'hui encore. Nul doute que notre ami imaginaire est doté d'un décodeur).

Tout ça pour dire que vos reviews m'ont vraiment aidé à écrire ce chapitre même si sadique comme je suis, je ne révélerai toujours pas l'identité des soupirants de Sena (en même temps, concentrez vous un peu, sacrebleu ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué !).

Merci aussi aux personnes qui se sont arrêtées lire EF, toujours plus nombreuses. Nous en sommes rendus à un total de 355. Pour 3 chapitres. Et toujours venant de Nations plus diverses les unes que les autres. Dont certaines ne parlent même pas l'idiome local. C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir la classe. EF gagne également moult followers et favorites qui encouragent fortement l'auteur.

Bref, allons droit au but mes poulets et découvrons la suite de la suite parce que non seulement l'auteur a du retard mais il se permet en plus de nous retarder avec son interminable blabla d'introduction ! Scandaleux, on vous dit !

* * *

**DevilPomPom** : Très bien les gars. À ma montre, il est 15h25. Vous avez précisément 5 minutes pour rejoindre le no man's land, déjouer une alarme de pointe, enfoncer une porte blindée, récupérer les missiles et les retourner contre l'ennemi. Si par malheur l'un de vous se faisait chopper, surtout pas d'héroïsme inutile. Vous n'êtes pas de taille face à une crevette running-back toxicomane qui n'a pas eu sa dose de cacaoïne depuis plus d'une heure. Abandonnez lâchement l'imprudent à son sort et fuyez. Si possible à une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Ultrabriteshield **: … Si possible, qu'elle dit…

**DevilPomPom** : À 15h30 précises, vous devrez avoir étalé les traces dans et autour du camp ennemi. Vient alors la phase camouflage. Embusquez-vous en territoire ennemi et dès que les envahisseurs passeront devant vous, débrouillez vous pour en kidnapper deux ou trois DISCRÈTEMENT et pour fabriquer des preuves flagrantes de leur culpabilité. Vous devrez IMPÉRATIVEMENT être de retour à la base à 15h35, heure de reprise du match, sans quoi la crevette running-back se doutera qu'il y a baleine sous gravillon en voyant vos sièges vides. Et vous aurez beau nier toute implication dans la fabrication de la piémontaise, on ne la fait pas à une crevette running-back en pleine crise de manque de cacaoïne capable de tacler Kurita d'une main tout en collant une mandale à Hiruma de l'autre.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Oui, vous allez y arriver, bande de bleusailles. Maintenant, tous en formation Shin aussi connue sous le nom de « comment arriver à communiquer sur Facebook même quand on est incapable de regarder une prise électrique sans faire sauter les plombs de tout le Japon ». Je me charge de vous informer des mouvements de la crevette running-back et de ceux des troupes ennemies. Haut les cœurs messieurs et que le Seigneur vous ait en bonne garde! Maintenant, go ! Go ! Go !

OOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOO

**Sa-Rattrape** : Unité MI6 en place.

**Ultrabriteshield** : MI6 ?

**SpiderHero** : Military Intelligence section 6.

**KongOriginal** : … Comme dans Military Intelligence section 6, le service de renseignements extérieurs du Royaume Uni pour lequel est censé travailler James Bond ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Laissez-moi deviner. Marco est dans votre groupe.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : À partir de maintenant et pendant toute la durée de cette mission, je ne répondrai plus qu'au nom de 007.

**Shuragan** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueMonOmbre** : … Hors de question. C'est mon numéro de maillot à la base.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Très bien. 004 alors.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: … Bref, 9ème légion en place.

**SpiderHero** : 9ème légion ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: La meilleure de toutes les légions romaines. Yamato ne voulait pas entendre parler d'un autre nom.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Je trouve que c'est particulièrement adapté.

**DrB(ra)inoclard ** : … Ce n'est pas cette légion qui a disparu d'un seul coup en territoire ennemi sans laisser aucune trace ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : Si.

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**DevilPomPom** : … Remarquez, si Sena vous attrape, c'est grosso modo ce qu'il risque de vous arrivez à vous aussi.

**Mizunami** : Section X-Mens en position et prête à lancer les opérations !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : X-Mens ?

**Mizunami **: Gaoh est Hulk, Unsui est Professeur X, Shin est Fatalis, Riku est Flash et je suis Aquaman.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Smart.

**DevilPomPom** : Tousse. Gros-geek _« je pense avoir une vie sociale mais en vérité, la seule personne à qui je parle dans la vie réelle est mon livreur de pizza_ _»_. Tousse.

**Mizunami** : Je le vis bien. Brefons, 15h25 à ma lourde, lancement de l'opération « neutralisation du système d'alarme ». À toi de jouer, Fatalis !

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : … Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

**DevilPomPom** : Ton truc habituel. Tu poses ton doigt sur le système d'alarme et tu fais basculer le monde tel que nous le connaissons dans l'obscurité et le chaos.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: … Très bien.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOooOOooooooOOOOOO

**Mizunami** : … Et c'est tout ? Pas un bruit ? Pas une étincelle ? Pas d'obscurité ni de chaos ? Honnêtement, vu comment vous en parliez, j'espérais avoir le droit à un spectacle son et lumière. Là, c'est aussi spectaculaire que voir un chien aboyer, un chat miauler, un canard cancaner, un chameau blatèrer…

**SpiderHero** : Blatèrer ?

**Sa-Rattrape** : Et ma mère qui disait que je n'apprendrai rien sur Facebook…

**Mizunami** : … un pingouin jaboter, une belette beloter…

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : On a compris Mizumachi. Même si tu conviendras que les chameaux, les belettes et les pingouins, ça ne se dégote pas sous le sabot d'un cheval à Tokyo et donc que ce n'est pas tout à fait normal d'en voir un blatèrer, jaboter ou beloter.

**Mizunami** : Nan mais à la base, je me suis enrôlé dans la section X-Mens parce que c'est quand même celle où il risque d'y avoir le plus d'action. Or, là, niveau action, c'est aussi exaltant que de regarder Taka lire, Kid faire la sieste ou Akaba accorder sa guitare. Autant dire que je me fais chier comme un rat mort.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : Je connais cette sensation…

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : À qui le dis-tu…

**Mizunami **: Bref, rien de rien. Le néant. Même pas un grésillement.

**KongOriginal **: C'est parce que l'alarme n'a pas été coupée.

**Mizunami** : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

**KongOriginal** : Tu vois ce voyant rouge qui sert généralement à indiquer qu'un appareil électronique est en état de marche ? Il est toujours allumé.

**Mizunami** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Mais ôtez-moi d'un doute, Shin a quand même touché l'alarme ?

**RodéoBoy** : Là, maintenant, c'est carrément la main qu'il a plaqué dessus.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Ne me dîtes pas que Fatalis a perdu son super pouvoir !

**Sa-Rattrape** : C'est quand même dingue ça ! Il n'y a pas 2 heures, il faisait rendre l'âme à notre caméscope juste en RESPIRANT à côté !

**Mizunami **: Du coup, il n'a plus rien à faire dans la section X-Mens.

**Shuragan** : … Oui, parce qu'à ce moment précis, c'est ce qu'il faut retenir de la situation, que Shin n'a rien à faire dans la section X-Mens…

**RodéoBoy** : Bref qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

**KongOriginal** : On pourrait essayer de craquer le code, mais ça risque de prendre un certain temps…

**Mizunami **: Et en coupant l'électricité de tout le bâtiment ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Tu sais où se trouve le panneau d'électricité, toi ? Et tu pense sérieusement que des lycéens pourraient y accéder comme ça ? Que ce n'est pas un minimum sécurisé ?

**Mizunami** : T'as une autre idée, toi ? À part ç…

**RodéoBoy** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**KongOriginal ** :…

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Bah alors ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

**Sa-Rattrape** : C'est bon ? Vous avez trouvé ? L'alarme est coupée ?

**RodéoBoy** : Ouais.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Donc finalement, Fatalis n'a pas perdu son super pouvoir. Il peut toujours faire exploser tout ce qu'il touche.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Ça, on n'en sait rien.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: Comment ça, vous n'en savez rien ? L'alarme est coupée, oui ou non ?

**KongOriginal **: Elle est coupée. Mais il ne l'a pas fait exploser.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ?

**KongOriginal** : Il l'a simplement débranchée.

**Shuragan** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Et depuis le début, vous n'aviez même pas remarqué le câble ?

**KongOriginal **: …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Mizunami **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**DieudrAgon** : Visiblement, il n'y a pas que le cerveau de la poubelle de crevette qui est lent.

OOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooOoooooooooooooooOOOOoooooOOOoO OOOoooo

**DevilPomPom **: Donc, phase 1 de la mission « _Transformons le mulot running-back en tigre running-back complètement assoiffé du sang de nos adversaires et qu'il faudra parfois retenir si on ne veut pas qu'elle leur arrache les yeux avec ses griffes qu'elle a fortes courtes_ » réussie. Maintenant, libérez Hulk !

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Je ne réponds pas à ce nom là.

**DieudrAgon **: On s'en fout, tocard. Arrache cette porte.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Non. Je veux un autre nom de code d'abord.

**DevilPomPom** : …. C'est juste moi ou tous les joueurs de foot US ont vraiment le sens des priorités ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Elle n'a pas tort sur ce point, Gaoh. Tu ne veux pas te concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir, là, tout de suite, maintenant ? On réfléchira à ton petit surnom plus tard.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Toujours non.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : C'est impossible de discuter avec lui. Trouvez lui un autre surnom. Vous n'arriverez à rien quand il est comme ça.

**RodéoBoy **: C'est vrai, on n'a que ça à faire. Tailler le bout de gras pour décider d'un nom pour le monstre alors que Sena va revenir d'un instant à l'autre et va tous nous envoyer ad patres si elle nous voie rôder autour de son chocolat.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : King Kong ?

**Mizunami** : Hors de question. Il faut que ce soit un nom de super héro sinon, il ne peut plus faire partie de la section X-Mens.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Hors de question que j'ai un surnom de primate intellectuellement déficitaire qui en plus a le béguin pour une blonde débile n'ayant comme seule utilité que de faire tapisserie.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Même si elle est bien foutue ?

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Même si.

**DevilPomPom** : Vous me tuez les mecs. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez plus que 4 minutes avant la mi-temps et le retour de la crevette running back camée qui se fera une joie de vous étêter/castrer/estropier/écorcher si elle vous surprend à moins de 10 mètres de sa dose de cacaoïne.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Godzilla ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Pas mal.

**Mizunami** : Un nom de super héro, j'ai dit ! On est la section X-Mens !

**RodéoBoy** : Et bien propose, toi ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas tous des passe-temps de gros-geeks _« je pense avoir une vie sociale mais en vérité, la seule personne à qui je parle dans la vie réelle est mon livreur de pizza_ _» _!

**Mizunami **: La Chose ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose d'inconsidéré Gaoh, je me permets de te faire remarquer que laisser le cadavre de Mizumachi dans le vestiaire n'est sans doute pas le meilleur moyen de mener notre mission incognito.

**DevilPomPom** : Excusez moi de vous interrompre lors de votre discussion ô combien cruciale mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucun de vos supers-héros n'a le pouvoir d'arrêtez le temps et encore moins de le remonter. Maintenant, si votre mémoire est légèrement supérieure à celle d'un octogénaire décrépi en manque de poisson et atteint d'Alzheimer, vous devriez être en mesure de vous rappeler que c'est exactement ce qu'a fait la crevette running-back durant le match Deimon VS Teikoku. Ce qui m'amène à la conclusion suivante : Tic tac, les mecs !

**Mizunami** : Wolverine ?

**Gaohnnosaure** : J'ai une tête à me faire faire des manucures ?

**RodéoBoy** : Superman ?

**Gaohnnosaure** : Pas moyen que je porte le nom d'un mec assez stupide pour s'habiller en spandex et pour mettre ses sous-vêtements sur ses vêtements.

**Mizunami** : Le Fauve ?

**DevilPomPom** : Vous saviez que pas plus tard qu'hier, Sena a failli arracher la langue de Kuroki simplement parce qu'il a eu le malheur de se lécher les lèvres en passant devant son coffre ?

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : ... Va pour Le Fauve.

OOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoooooooooooOoooooooooo o

**RodéoBoy **: … On avait dit arracher la porte, Le Fauve ! Pas défoncer complètement le coffre !

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit ouvert et qu'on ait accès à la cam, non ?

**KongOriginal **: Peut être que c'est normal pour toi, mais à la place de Sena, il me paraîtrait légèrement suspect que les Misaki Wolves soient couverts du chocolat qu'elle avait enfermé dans son coffre sachant pertinemment qu'à part toi et Kurita, aucune personne dans un rayon de 1000 km du lycée Deimon n'a la force de démonter ainsi ledit coffre.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: À part moi et Kurita, il n'y a aucune autre personne dans un rayon de 1000 km du lycée Deimon qui ait la force d'arracher la porte dudit coffre non plus.

**RodéoBoy** : Faux. Il y a la crevette running-back en manque de sa dose de cacaoïne. Si tu t'étais contenté d'arracher la porte, on aurait pu la remettre en place et faire croire à Sena qu'elle l'avait arraché dans la précipitation pour prendre son shoot. Là, il risque d'être difficile de lui faire avaler que c'est elle qui a mis le coffre dans cet état sans le toucher. Et il risque également d'être compliqué de rendre au coffre sa forme cubique, vu comment il ressemble maintenant à une étoile de mer...

**SpiderHero** : ... Une étoile de mer ?

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Je me sentais d'humeur artistique.

**Marco. ****Reiji Marco.** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**DevilPomPom** : … Bref, c'est pas grave. La 1ère réaction de Sena sera d'arracher les têtes des présumés coupables et de les planter sur des piques. On avisera une fois que ce sera chose faite et que ses envies de meurtre ne concerneront plus que 98% de la population mondiale.

**Mizunami **: C'est qui les petits veinards qui font partie des 2% restants ?

**DevilPomPom** : Les chocolatiers. Maintenant, concentre-toi Mizumachi ! Récupérez la cam et allez rejoindre les autres !

**Mizunami** : Ouais, à ce sujet…

**RodéoBoy** : Il risque d'y avoir une légère complication.

**Shuragan** : ?

**KongOriginal** : Et bien étant donné la corpulence de chaque joueur ici présent et le poids qu'ils sont capables de soulever, sans oublier la taille des bras qui ne peuvent décrire un cercle que d'une circonférence, somme toute, assez limitée…

**DieudrAgon** : Abrège.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : On ne sera pas assez.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : ... Je récapitule : Flash mis à part, dans la section X-Mens, deux atteignent une taille relativement honorable, les deux autres ont visiblement bien écouté leurs parents sur les vertus de la soupe et les 4 ensembles sont capables de soulever un minibus rempli de personnes revenant d'un voyage aux USA et qui ramènent surtout des calories en souvenir. Et pourtant, ils nous disent qu'ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour porter des chocolats ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Vous vous foutez de nous là ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Il y en a au moins pour 400 kilos.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Mais elle met combien de temps à manger tout ça ?!

**DevilPomPom** : D'après You-nii, c'est sa dose hebdomadaire.

**Mizunami **: …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : 400 kilos de chocolat en UNE SEMAINE ?!

**DevilPomPom **: Quand elle a eu une semaine relativement calme.

**Shuragan **: C'est-à-dire ?

**DevilPomPom** : Dès qu'elle stresse, elle mange du chocolat. C'est psychologique.

**SpiderHero **: Fuuu. Elle stresse tant que ça ?

**DevilPomPom** : Elle côtoie You-nii tous les jours.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

OOOOOOooooOOOOooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooOOOoOOOOO OOOOOOO

**Mizunami** : !

**Shuragan** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore, Mizumachi ?

**Mizunami **: La fille mange au moins 400 kilos de chocolat par semaine et elle ne pèse QUE 45 kilos ?!

**DevilPomPom** : On n'est pas tous égaux…

**Mizunami** : Nan mais ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir même si effectivement, y en a qui ont de la chance.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Alors c'était pour quoi le point d'exclamation ?

**Mizunami **: Si Sena ne pèse que 45 kilos alors qu'elle mange l'équivalent d'une vache en chocolat par semaine, imaginez combien elle pèserait si elle ne mangeait PAS de chocolat ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**KongOriginal **: …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Mizunami** : Voilà. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait lui en laisser un peu ? Si on lui supprime sa dose, je suis quasiment sûr que dès demain, on la retrouve à l'hôpital sous tellement de perfusions qu'on pourrait la prendre pour un hérisson mutant.

**DevilPomPom** : Impossible. On a besoin qu'elle soit à son maximum niveau fureur si on ne veut pas qu'elle finisse dans un resto en tête à tête romantique avec Kamiya. Et là, tu peux être sur qu'elle ferait une crise de panique telle que ses tremblements déclencheraient un séïsme de niveau 9 sur l'échelle de Richter.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**SpiderHero **: ...

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Ouais, je dirai que de toute façon, il est hors de question qu'elle ait un rendez-vous galant avec ce jambon de Kamiya. Il va me la casser et j'en ai besoin pour assurer la perpétuité de ma lignée.

**RodéoBoy** : Si tu continues de parler de ma petite sœur ainsi, je ferais en sorte que tu sois incapable d'engendrer qui que ce soit.

**Shuragan** : Comme si Sena voudrait de toi, de toute façon.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Soyons sérieux 5 minutes et regardons la vérité en face. Je suis à moitié italien.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Et ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Suzuna?

**DevilPomPom** : Quoi?

**Marco. ****Reiji Marco.** : Ti amo, mia cara bella. Vuoi essere la madre dei miei figli ?_(N/A : l'auteur ne sachant pas parler italien, toute erreur de traduction sera à imputer à Google Traduction - grosso modo : Je t'aime ma belle. Voudrais-tu être la mère de mes enfants? )_

**DevilPomPom** : … Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de me demander mais la réponse est oui.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Voilà.

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Et il ne lui a même pas fait le coup du regard _«dis oui et je te couvrirai de tous les trésors que ce monde recèle »_…

**Shuragan** : …

**KongOriginal **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : Il marche vraiment ce regard ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Aucun échec jusqu'à ce jour.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Smart !

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Et encore, c'est la munition la plus faible de son arsenal.

**Shuragan** : ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Je l'ai vu convaincre une fille de quitter une star de cinéma dont je ne dirai pas le nom mais sachez qu'il incarne le rôle d'un jeune forgeron/pirate dans un film dont l'intitulé comprend le mot Pirates rien qu'avec son regard _« dis oui et je te ferai connaître des plaisirs que tu n'oses même pas imaginer. Plusieurs fois de suite »_.

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**SpiderHero** : ...

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : ...

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : ...

**Shuragan** : ...

**DieudrAgon** : … Regarde la poubelle de crevette dans les yeux et je te castre, la tanche de rital. Compris ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : S'il te plait, je suis le capitaine de Gaoh. Même pas peur.

**DevilPomPom** : … Revenons à nos moutons. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour le poids de Sena, ça fait longtemps qu'on a prévu le coup avec l'équipe. La technique est comprise dans chaque plan de match.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ?

**DevilPomPom** : À chaque match, le plan initial de l'équipe, c'est : on gagne et on fait la fête. Ce qui inclut moult victuailles.

**KongOriginal** : C'est ça, votre plan de match ?!

**DevilPomPom **: C'est un bon plan !

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Je confirme.

**DevilPomPom** : Bref, où en étions-nous à la base?

**RodéoBoy** : À la base, on était rendu au point où Shin annonçait qu'il nous faudrait 2 ou 3 mecs en plus.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : César, Caligula et l'Aigle sont en mouvement.

**KongOriginal** : ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Pour César, je devine qui se cache derrière le pseudo, surtout considérant la légendaire modestie de Yamato. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin d'explications concernant Caligula et l'Aigle.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Caligula est l'empereur le plus tyrannique et le plus mégalomane de la Rome Antique.

**Mizunami** : Mégalomane ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : La mégalomanie se traduit par la surestimation de ses capacités et un amour exclusif de soi.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Donc Agon. Et pour l'Aigle ?

**KongOriginal **: Le symbole de la 9ème légion qui n'a jamais été retrouvé lui non plus.

**Mizunami** : T'en as pas marre d'être comparé à des piafs, Taka ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Pourquoi il en aurait marre ? C'est quand même sacrément smart un aigle ou un faucon. Et c'est mieux d'être surnommé l'Aigle ou le Faucon que le Dindon ou la Pintade.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Mizunami **: … Pas faux. Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom au fait ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Satyre.

**RodéoBoy** : Comme dans les satyres, les espèces de bestioles bonnes à rien qui accompagnent le dieu romain Bacchus ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Peut être. Mais surtout parce que Sa-Tire.

**SpiderHero** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**KongOriginal **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: … C'est encore plus boiteux que Sa-Rattrape et Dieu sait qu'il en tient une couche, niveau boiterie…

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**DevilPomPom** : Arrêtez de vous attarder sur des détails sans importance, vous n'avez plus que 3 minutes avant la mi-temps !

**SpiderHero** : Fuuuu. Je me demande qui était la personne qui, il n'y a même pas 20 secondes, nous expliquait en long, en large et en travers l'ampleur de l'addiction de Sena ?

**DevilPomPom** : … Bref, vos positions, César, l'Aigle et Caligula ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ...

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Mais encore ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : On est presque arrivés au vestiaire de Deimon.

**KongOriginal** : Presque ? Alors que le vestiaire des Misaki Wolves n'est qu'à deux pas de celui de Deimon ? Vous en mettez un temps.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: Et dire qu'ils sont tous les trois censés courir les 40 yards en moins de 5 secondes…

**Mizunami **: Le mec qui se chargeait de chronométrer les temps au jour des essais pour faire partie des Teikoku ou des Shinryûji ne serait-il pas reparti plus riche qu'il n'est arrivé, des fois ?

**DevilPomPom** : Arrête de déblatérer de telles âneries, Mizumachi. Tu as bien vu pendant leurs matchs qu'ils peuvent courir les 40 yards en moins de 5 secondes.

**Mizunami** : Je suis comme Saint Thomas, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et tout ce que je vois maintenant, c'est qu'ils ne sont toujours pas là alors qu'il y a moins de 40 yards entre les deux vestiaires et que plus de 5 secondes se sont écoulées depuis le moment où ils sont partis.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Il est possible qu'en chemin, nous ayons croisé le mec qui prévoyait d'installer une caméra dans le vestiaire de Deimon.

**RodéoBoy** : Le pervers qu'Agon étranglait pendant le match ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : Celui-là même.

**Shuragan **: …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**KongOriginal** : … Vous avez besoin qu'on vous envoie Le Fauve ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : Pourquoi faire ?

**KongOriginal** : … Pour retenir mon frère ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Non.

**KongOriginal** : Vous arrivez à le maîtriser à deux ? Ça m'étonne…

**Ultrabriteshield** : Le maîtriser ? Non, là en fait, on le regarde participer activement au futur enrichissement du dentiste dudit pervers.

**KongOriginal **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Vous le laisser tabasser le gars ?!

**RodéoBoy** : Vous êtes de gros sadiques en fait !

**Mizunami **: Bon concernant Yamato, je m'en doutais. Un tel sourire ne peut pas être naturel. Ça cache forcément quelque chose de pas net. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part Taka !

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : Le gars a des caméras plein les poches.

**Shuragan** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Quand Agon en aura fini avec lui, vous n'oublierez pas de planquer le corps. Un cadavre juste en face du vestiaire de Deimon, ça peut éveiller les soupçons.

OOOooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOooooOOOOoOOOOoooooo

**Ultrabriteshield** : C'est bon, on a balancé le corps derrière les buissons. Bref, où est le choco…

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : Ah ouais, carrément. Vous ne plaisantiez pas en fait.

**RodéoBoy** : Sans déconner.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné ou écœuré.

**DevilPomPom** : Tu y réfléchiras plus tard. Vous n'avez plus que deux minutes avant la 1ère mi-temps et le retour de la crevette droguée. Et vous ne voulez pas vous trouver entre elle et sa dose, faîtes moi confiance.

**Mizunami** : Très bien, moi, Le Fauve, l'Aigle et Professeur X allons rejoindre Satyre dans le camp ennemi et planquer des preuves partout. Pendant ce temps, Flash, Fatalis, César et Caligula chargent les munitions dans des sacs et font des allers-retours entre le vestiaire et la zone d'attaque.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Ok.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**KongOriginal** : D'accord.

**DieudrAgon** : Pas d'accord, les tocards ! Pourquoi c'est nous qui devrions rester le plus longtemps entre la poubelle de crevette et sa dose ?!

**Ultrabriteshield** : Caligula marque un point.

**Mizunami** : Parce que parmi les 4 d'entre vous, un est capable de réagir en un temps record et les 3 autres peuvent atteindre la vitesse de la lumière en cas de besoin. Vos chances de survie sont donc un poil supérieures aux nôtres. D'un seul poil certes, mais un poil est un poil.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** :…

**RodéoBoy** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Bref, on ne va pas polémiquer pendant 105 ans. Unité MI6 au rapport ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : La zone d'attaque se situe à 30° nord nord-est de votre emplacement. C'est-à-dire derrière les buissons où vous avez balancé le corps du pervers que, du coup, nous avons évacué dans le local poubelle.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Le local poubelle ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Il fallait bien dégager la zone et c'est le 1er endroit qui m'a sauté aux yeux.

**DevilPomPom **: Le local poubelle, il n'est pas caché derrière le club de sumo, celui de basketball et celui de ping-pong ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Possible. Et ?

**DevilPomPom** : … Il t'a sauté aux yeux alors qu'il est caché derrière 3 bâtiments en béton ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : J'ai toujours eu une excellente vue.

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**SpiderHero** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Sadique.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Et tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant ?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : Arrête d'énoncer des évidences, Suzuna. Il est celui qui a appris à Gaoh à jouer au foot US.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Bref, le soleil ensoleille, le vent ventile, les pavés pavoient et la zone est parfaitement dégagée. Nulle âme à l'horizon, vous pouvez commencer à étaler les preuves et à amener les munitions.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Tu es passé en mode QB spy, là ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Non.

**Sa-Rattrape** : … Et pourquoi non ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de passer en mode QB spy pour me rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas une loutre sur les 30 mètres de chemin à découvert qui séparent le stade des vestiaires. Ça, c'est à la portée du 1er quidam venu.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : … Et tu penses passer en mode QB spy quand, exactement ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Quand il y aura quelqu'un à espionner, je dirai.

**Mizunami **: Genre les Misaki Wolves ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: J'ai dit quelqu'un, pas quelque chose.

**DevilPomPom **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**DieudrAgon** : Le tocard de rital n'a pas tort.

**KongOriginal **: …

**SpiderHero** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Mizunami** : Bref, tu nous préviens quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose arrive, 004. On va pouvoir sortir du vesti… Ça va l'Aigle, on ne te dérange pas trop ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

**KongOriginal **: Il lit.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Il lit ?!

**Ultrabriteshield** : Il lit.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Attendez un peu voir si j'ai bien compris. Le gars est en pleine mission « _Transformons le mulot running-back en tigre running-back complètement assoiffé du sang de nos adversaires et qu'il faudra parfois retenir si on ne veut pas qu'elle leur arrache les yeux avec ses griffes qu'elle a fortes courtes_ », mission dans laquelle il risque fort de perdre une partie de son anatomie, aucune certitude sur laquelle, s'il se fait pincer et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de s'installer comme chez mémé, d'ouvrir un bouquin et de lire ?!

**RodéoBoy** : Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il avait un livre !

**Ultrabriteshield** : … C'est parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Ou as-tu trouvé ce livre, l'Aigle ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : Dans le coffre de Sena.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Pourquoi dans le coffre ?

**Mizunami** : C'est un livre rare ? Il vaut des millions ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Non.

**Shuragan** : Alors pourquoi est-il dans son coffre ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Son marque page est une plaquette de chocolat.

**SpiderHero **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Là, c'est quand même du haut niveau. Et repose ce livre, l'Aigle !

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders**: C'est « Voyage Au Centre De La Terre » de Jules Verne.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Ça pourrait être le manuscrit original des Misérables dédicacé de la main de Victor Hugo en personne que ce serait pareil. Remets-le là où tu l'as pris !

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Même si ça va faire 3 mois depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai relu ?

**Mizunami **: …

**DevilPomPom** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Ultrabriteshield **: Même si !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Tousse. Rat-de-bibliothèque _« je suis un nerd littéraire sans aucune aptitude sociale basculant vers le poète maudit qui ferait mieux de se suicider avant d'écrire une énième immondice qu'il imagine être un poème mais en fait pas du tout»_. Tousse.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je me demande lequel est le plus accro. Sena avec son chocolat ou Taka avec ses bouquins ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : L'Aigle n'en est pas encore au stade «_ j'attaque sauvagement le 1er pauvre bougre venu parce que je suis en manque de lecture_ ».

**KongOriginal** : Non, apparemment, il en est au stade « _je subtilise discrètement le 1er livre venu même si c'est celui d'un mulot running-back transformé en tigre running-back complètement assoiffé de sang qui se fera une joie de m'arracher les yeux si elle découvre mon implication dans le vol de sa dose de cacaoïne, implication qui risque de ne pas rester secrète longtemps si ladite crevette m'aperçoit en possession du livre susmentionné où elle planquait une partie de la susnommée dose de cacaoïne_ ».

**Shuragan** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Donc, Sena ou Taka à votre avis ? Il est quand même assez en manque pour prendre le risque de se trahir auprès d'elle…

**Ultrabriteshield** : Pose ce livre, l'Aigle ! Si ça te manque tant que ça, on s'arrêtera t'acheter un exemplaire dans une bibliothèque en revenant à Teikoku.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : … Ok.

**DevilPomPom** : Il est quand même nettement plus facile à manipuler. Donc je vote pour Sena.

**Mizunami **: Pareil. Maintenant qu'on a réglé cette question, concentrons-nous sur le pourquoi de notre présence ici. Le Fauve, Professeur X, l'Aigle, vous avez pris assez de munitions pour laisser des preuves tellement flagrantes qu'il faut les regarder avec des lunettes de soleil pour ne pas virer homme-taupe ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : … Ouais.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**KongOriginal ** : Oui.

**Mizunami **: Alors allons-y. César, Flash, Caligula, Fatalis, rendez-vous de l'autre côté, camarades ! Non, Le Fauve! Je t'interdis d'ouvrir cette porte !

**GaohnnosaureRex** : C'est intéressant comme concept. Tu prendras deux minutes pour m'expliquer comment on fait pour sortir sans ouvrir la porte.

**Mizunami** : Je ne t'empêche pas de sortir, je t'empêche juste d'ouvrir la moindre porte. On t'a déjà fait confiance pour ouvrir celle du coffre et les résultats ne correspondaient pas vraiment à notre commande. C'était un peu comme ordonner une pizza extra-tout et se retrouver avec une pizza végétarienne allégée en fromage lui-même allégé.

**Rodéoboy** : Ça existe ça ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Hélas. Et c'est une insulte à la cuisine italienne.

**Mizunami **: Arrêtons de discuter fonds de chaudrons. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu es privé d'ouverture de porte.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Tu parles d'une perte…

**DevilPomPom** : Bon vous allez vous décider à sortir de ce foutu vestiaire ? Là vous n'avez plus qu'une minute et 30 secondes !

**Mizunami **: Très bien, zone de parachutage en vue. Tenez-vous prêts les gars. Go, Le Fauve ! Go, Professeur X ! Go, l'Aigle ! Go, moi !

ooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOo

**Mizunami** : Très bien, nous pénétrons dans le camp ennemi. Satyre, rapport ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : La porte de droite, c'est les douches, celle du fond c'est les toilettes et celle à gauche, c'est le bureau pour les entraîneurs et les managers.

**Mizunami** : Très bien. L'Aigle et Le Fauve s'occupent des douches et des toilettes, Professeur X et Satyre du bureau et du vestiaire lui-même et moi du chemin entre le camp ennemi et le no man's land. Ready ? Set ! Hut !

**DevilPomPom** : César, Flash, Fatalis, Caligula, vous en êtes où, vous ?

**RodéoBoy** : Caligula et moi chargeons les munitions pendant que Fatalis et César font la liaison. Encore une dizaine de voyages et ça devrait être bon.

**DevilPomPom** : Une dizaine ? Vous n'avez plus que 45 secondes avant la fin du match !

**Ultrabriteshield** : Je ne travaille pas bien quand je suis sous pression Suzuna !

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : L'Agent XXL n'a qu'à vous rejoindre avec l'Agent IARS.

**RodéoBoy** : IARS ?

**Sa-Rattrape** : … I'm A Rock Star…

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : … Pas smart.

**SpiderHero**: Fuuu. C'est toujours plus « smart » que Satyre. Donne-nous des sacs, Flash.

**DevilPomPom **: Professeur X, comment ça va de votre côté ?

**KongOriginal** : Le bureau et le vestiaire sont désormais zones sinistrées sous une avalanche d'emballages et de morceaux de chocolat.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Et pour le reste ?

**Mizunami **: Le trajet no man's land-camp ennemi est sous contrôle. Terminé.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : On va voir où en sont l'Aigle et Le Fau...

**KongOriginal** : …

**Mizunami **: …

**Shuragan** : Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**DevilPomPom** : Ils se sont plantés ?

**Sa-Rattrape** : Tu m'expliques comment quelqu'un pourrait se planter quand tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est d'étaler du chocolat partout.

**DevilPomPom** : J'en sais rien mais il y a l'Aigle dans l'équipe. Et l'Aigle semble capable de se faire pigeonner avec un simple livre en guise d'appât.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**KongOriginal** : Ils ne se sont pas plantés.

**SpiderHero **: Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Mizunami** : Il ya que je me demande s'ils n'ont pas un peu trop bien réussi leur mission.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Moi, je me demande surtout comment ils ont eu le temps de repeindre INTÉGRALEMENT les douches et les toilettes en chocolat. Et je me demande aussi comment ils ont réussi à retapisser les plafonds avec des emballages de chocolat. INTÉGRALEMENT là aussi, je précise.

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**DevilPomPom** : … Donc mission accomplie ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : Oui.

**DevilPomPom** : Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez pour rejoindre la zone d'attaque, bande de jambons ? Il n'y a plus que 25 secondes avant la fin du match !

**RodéoBoy** : 25 ?! Tu déconnes là ?

**DevilPomPom** : Autant que quand j'affirme que mon frère est un crétin de classe mondiale.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Mais on a encore 5 voyages à faire minimum !

**DevilPomPom** : Alors je vous conseille de pulvériser vos meilleurs temps de la saison parce que je peux entendre d'ici Sena calculer quel chemin est le plus rapide entre le stade et son coffre.

**DieudrAgon** : ...

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. L'Aigle, si t'as fini avec tes travaux de peinture, ramène tes plumes par ici. Pour les dernières munitions, formation passes courtes, slant.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Vas-y aussi Agent M.

**RodéoBoy** : M comme le directeur du MI6 ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Non. Je refuse d'être sous les ordres d'une idole pour ados pré-pubères qui en plus a été vu à une avant-première de Twilight. M comme Mannequin.

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Shuragan** : ... Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup là.

**SpiderHero** : Envoyez nous l'Agent BTK et Le Monocle pour faire les passes.

**KongOriginal** : BTK ?

**Mizunami** : Non, non, non ! Laissez-moi deviner ! Billy The Kid ?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**RodéoBoy** : Sérieusement ? Et c'est tout ce que tu as pu trouver ?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix en la matière.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : On en a déjà parlé. Avec ton look de cow-boy du dimanche, tu aurais déshonoré le matricule 007.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Et pourquoi Le Monocle? Je croyais qu'il était l'ennemi juré de James Bond ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Oui mais comme son nom l'indique, il porte un monocle.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : … Pour information, je n'ai pas eu plus le choix que l'Agent BTK.

**DevilPomPom** : Je m'en voudrais de vous interrompre mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez être tenu au courant du fait qu'il ne reste plus que 5 secondes. Et que vous êtes sous le vent, ce qui fait que la crevette running-back flairera votre odeur et l'entourloupe encore plus vite que You-nii flaire l'odeur d'un secret bien humiliant. Et Dieu sait qu'il est rapide lorsqu'il s'agit de détecter l'arôme subtil d'un futur larbin.

**KongOriginal **: … Okay, Caligula et l'Agent XXL s'occupent de recharger Le Monocle et l'Agent BTK qui vont mitrailler l'Aigle et l'Agent M. Flash, César, Fatalis et l'Agent IARS s'occupent de rapatrier le peu de munitions qu'il restera.

OOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOoooooooO

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : C'était quoi cette passe ?!

**RodéoBoy** : C'était pas du tout la trajectoire prévue, ça !

**Mizunami **: Heureusement qu'on a un piaf dans l'équipe !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Honnêtement, un tir pareil, ça mériterait un passage devant la cours martiale, je dirai !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : On a fusillé des mecs pour moins que ça.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : Je te rappelle 004 qu'il y a moins d'un mois, grâce à tes plans de batailles fumeux, je me faisais gentiment massacrer le bras par Le Fauve et que je n'ai pas passé les semaines qui suivent enfermé dans une capsule d'oxygène comme une certaine personne que nous connaissons tous et dont il vaut mieux ne pas prononcer le nom. Hors, pour me remettre d'une telle blessure de guerre et pour retrouver ma précision de snipper, il me faudrait encore minimum 2 semaines.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … J'ai envoyé des fleurs !

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Shuragan **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Continue de mitrailler comme tu peux, Agent BTK. L'Aigle ne manque jamais ses réceptions.

**DevilPomPom** : … Et dire que le jeu Deimon Vs Teikoku a eu lieu moins de 2 semaines et demi auparavant…

**SpiderHero** : Fuuu. Le drame de la mémoire sélective.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Très bien, l'Aigle ne manque jamais ses réceptions quand il n'y a pas de singe en face de lui. Ça vous va ?

**Mizunami** : Un aigle, un fauve, un singe, une crevette/mulot/tigre… C'est plus une mission, c'est un safari !

**Shuragan** : En tout cas, l'Aigle vient d'attraper la dernière cartouche. César, Caligula, Agent IARS, Flash et Fatalis, vous en êtes où ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : On est entrain de charger les dernières munitions pour le voyage ultime.

**DevilPomPom** : Ultime, il risque de l'être ! Fin de la 1ère mi-temps !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Évacuez la zone !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Code rouge ! Missile ultra-sexy en approche TRÈS rapide à 11h00 !

**RodéoBoy** : NE PARLE PAS COMME ÇA DE MA PETITE S…

**KongOriginal** : Honnêtement Caligula, tu étais obligé de le tacler ? Et de lui enfoncer la tête dans le gazon ?

**DieudrAgon** : Ce déchet de nabot allait nous faire repérer à gueuler comme ça.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Pas faux. En tout cas, jolie sortie/course/saut-pour-se-planquer-derrière-les-b uissons in extremis, les mecs.

**Mizunami** : Et tout ça en trois pas ! Comme quoi, on peut très bien y arriver en mesurant plus d'1m55. Tout ça, c'est question de motivation.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : C'était un bon entrainement.

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Dr(Bra)inoclard** : …

ooooooOOOOooooooooOOooOOOOOOOoooooOOOoooooOOOOOOOO OOOo

**RodéoBoy** : Wow, c'est plus un courant d'air, c'est un mistral !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : À première vue, je dirais qu'elle vient de courir plus vite que 4,2 secondes pour les 40 yards.

**DevilPomPom** : C'est le cas. À chaque fois qu'il est question de chocolat, Sena explose tous ses records.

**Kick(Cl)Ass** : Bon, maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à rester planqué jusqu'à ce que les jambons de l'autre équipe se pointent.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Tiens, en parlant de jambons…

**Shuragan** : Les voilà ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Yeap. Avec l'équipe de Deimon qui les suit à distance.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Okay. Quelles sont nos cibles, 004 ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: N°57 à la traîne. Position receveur. 75 kg à tout casser. 1m69. Vitesse moyennement moyenne. Muscles sous-développés pour quelqu'un de son poids. Equilibre discutable. Endurance bien entamée. Moral au plus bas. Résistance quasi-nulle. Un tacle par derrière devrait suffire. Si résistance, viser zone derrière les genoux.

**Mizunami **: Agent IARS, Satyre, Le Monocle et Agent M, faîtes style d'aller parler aux joueurs de Deimon et profitez en pour kidnappez le 57 une fois que vous serez derrière lui. Ensuite, 004 ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: N°34 s'éloigne du groupe pour aller draguer une spectatrice. Position lineman. 90kg. 1m85. Vitesse équivalente à celle d'une tortue boiteuse. Muscles comparables à ceux de Yamabushi de Shinryûji mais force s'approchant plus de celle de Komusubi. Equilibre correct. Aucune trace de fatigue. Moral bien entamé par contre. Cherche à se rassurer en se prouvant que si ses compétences de joueur de foot US s'approchent de celles d'un poisson en matière d'escalade, ce n'est pas le cas en matière de drague. Râteau imminent. Pour le mettre à terre, attaquer de côté en alliant vitesse, précision et taille. Ne pas le laisser se servir de ses bras de chimpanzé une fois au sol.

**Mizunami** : Ok, celui là, il est pour moi avec l'Agent XXL, Le Fauve et Caligula. On le choppe une fois qu'il s'est pris son râteau. Je veux voir comment il va se faire remballer. Next ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: N°2 semble ne pas être remarqué par son équipe. Très discret. Position linebacker. 63 kg. 1m70. Très léger et plutôt rapide. Muscles corrects avec un léger surplus pour le bras droit. Force potable. Equilibre déficitaire du côté gauche. Aussi en forme qu'un asthmatique atteignant les 80 ans après avoir couru un marathon. Moral relativement correct étant donné la tôlée que son équipe est entrain de se prendre. Pourra mettre en place une légère résistance. L'attaquer rapidement du côté droit et le maintenir par terre sur son côté gauche. Le laisser se débattre jusqu'à épuisement. Esquiver ou attraper les coups qu'il pourrait porter avec son bras droit. Laissez le moi avec l'Aigle, l'Agent BTK et le Professeur X.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Très bien. Un dernier pour la route ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Kamiya semble vouloir s'arrêter du côté du no man's land. Espère coincer ma future femme. Position running back. 58kg. 1m67. Vitesse plus que correcte. Force un poil supérieure à celle de Sena une fois sa dose de cacaoïne injectée. Ce qui signifie presque nulle. Equilibre excellent. Endurance relativement intacte. Moral au beau fixe dû aux nombreuses collisions/collés-serrés avec la future mère de mes enfants. Pas de quartiers. Attaquer vite, attaquer fort. Si possible le faire pleurer. Puis donner des photos de la scène à Hiruma.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Ok, on se le fait avec Fatalis et Flash. Pour les photos, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Merci. Maintenant escadron pour le n°57, go!

**SpiderHero** : Fuuu. Je m'occupe du plaquage. Satyre, tu m'aides à le garder par terre une fois qu'il y est. Agent M, tu l'empêches de voir. Le Monocle, tu te charges d'étaler les preuves. Pas de fausse note.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Ne commence pas à nous casser les oreilles avec ta musique !

**Sa-Rattrape** : On n'a pas le temps pour une énième scène de ménage, les gars. On y va.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Très bien, je prédis que le n°34 va se prendre un râteau dans moins de 30 secondes.

**Mizunami** : Escadron pour le n°34, go, go !

**KongOriginal **: Wow, quel départ !

**Shuragan** : Je pense que la fille que le n°34 veut draguer lui a tapé dans l'œil…

**Rodéoboy** : Fais voir… Ah ouais, pas mal. Mais un peu grande.

**Mizunami **: Justement ! Bon, l'Agent XXL et Le Fauve le plaquent et l'immobilisent, je lui cache les yeux et Caligula lui fait un maquillage maison.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Ça marche. Le n°2 va bientôt passer devant nous. Professeur X et moi le taclons, l'Aigle l'aveugle et l'Agent BTK s'occupe de fabriquer des preuves si flagrantes que même un moine bouddhiste dont le temple se situe en Himalaya pourrait les apercevoir de là où il est.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : Ok.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**KongOriginal** : Je suis prêt.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Pour ce qui est de Kamiya, on attaque tous en même temps. Fatalis, tu le maintiens ensuite au sol pendant que Flash fait en sorte qu'il y voit comme à travers une pelle. Je m'occupe de lui peindre une cible sur le front.

**RodéoBoy **: Vendu.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

OooooOOOOOOOOoOOoooooooooooOooooooOOOOOOOooooOOO

**Sa-Rattrape **: Joli Spider Illusion, Agent IARS !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Ouais, c'était plutôt smart. Et que quelqu'un fasse taire ce gars, il va nous faire repér…

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**SpiderHero **: … Fuu. Pas mal comme idée, la plaquette de chocolat dans la bouche. Un peu sadique vu la taille de ladite plaquette, mais pas mal.

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: On ne m'appelle pas Le Monocle seulement parce que j'ai des lunettes.

**Mizunami **: Le Fauve, si tu casses, tu payes !

**Shuragan **: Aquaman a raison, il serait légèrement suspect qu'un joueur de foot US se soit cassé le bras une fois SORTI du terrain.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Pas drôle… Et en faisant passer ça pour un accident, comme quand Caligula a déboité l'épaule d'Aquaman ?

**Mizunami **: Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour ne pas être suspendu, d'ailleurs. À sa place, n'importe qui se serait fait virer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Usan Bolt pour courir le 100m. Et il ne lui faut pas longtemps.

**DieudrAgon **: Tsss, n'importe qui n'est pas un prodige comme moi, tocard !

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**Mizunami **: … Pas faux.

**KongOriginal **: Aïe !

**DevilPomPom **: Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Professeur X ?

**KongOriginal **: Le n°2 vient de me mord… Wow, c'est passé près ! Merci Taka !

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Pas de quoi.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Mais il va finir par se calmer, ce foutu n°2 ?!

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: Heureusement qu'on a un expert en réception pour rattraper ses coups de poings.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Agent BTK, emprunte la technique du Monocle et coince lui du chocolat dans la bouche ! Ça nous empêchera de contracter la rage ou je ne sais quelle autre saloperie transmise par morsure.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: Voilà, c'est f… C'était quoi, ça ?

**Mizunami **: On aurait dit le cri d'une mère qui vient de perdre son unique enfant et qui jure que le coupable ne s'en sortira pas comme ça…

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Y a pas un film d'horreur qui commence comme ça ?

**Ultrabriteshield **: Si…

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre ** : … Je me disais bien que les choses se passaient un peu trop bien…

**DevilPomPom **: … Attendez un peu… Hurlement de désespoir puis de rage absolue annonçant une vengeance foudroyante et une répression dans un bain de sang… Aura noir de haine annonciatrice d'un proche génocide… Silence absolu… Atmosphère de fin du monde…

**DieudrAgon **: Abrège, déchet !

**DevilPomPom **: Sena vient de retrouver son coffre…

**Shuragan **: …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: ... Okay, tous sur Kamiya !

**Ultrabriteshield **: Fatalis, Flash et moi-même venons de le mettre à terre !

**DevilPomPom **: Très bien, changez sa couleur d'origine et balancez-le devant le vestiaire avec tous les emballages qui vous restent !

**Mizunami **: Caligula, je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger alors que tu sembles tellement t'amuser à colorier Kamiya mais tu peux m'expliquer le pourquoi des carrés de chocolat coincés dans son nez ?

**DieudrAgon **: Il faut laisser des preuves, oui ou non tocard ?!

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**Mizunami **: … C'est bien connu, tout le monde mange du chocolat par le nez… Et 004, tu n'es peut être pas obligé de lui en mettre dans les oreilles…

**Marco. Reiji Marco.**: 004 exécute toujours sa mission jusque dans les moindres petits détails, Aquaman.

**RodéoBoy** : ...

**Shuragan** : ...

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : ...

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: … Ah ouais, tu ne déconnais pas quand tu parlais de peindre une cible sur le front de Kamiya, César. Sauf que là, c'est sur toute la figure.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Elle serait trop petite si je me limitais au front et Sena pourrait la manquer. Plus, je suis d'une nature prévoyante.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**SpiderHero** : ...

**RodéoBoy**: ... C'est le cas de le dire.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Alerte rouge ! La porte du vestiaire de Deimon se ré-ouvre !

**DevilPomPom **: Le tigre running-back entre en jeu ! Balancez les 4 joueurs des Misaki sur son chemin !

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**SpiderHero** : …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Quand je disais balancer, je ne parlais pas littéralement, Fatalis… tu n'étais pas obligé d'envoyer Kamiya en vol plané.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Le vol en lui-même, ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire c'est l'atterrissage. Il vient de faire un dérapage sur la figure de plusieurs mètres… Pour finir par s'arrêter juste aux pieds de Sena.

**DevilPomPom** : Avec les emballages ?

**Shuragan **: Avec les emballages.

**DevilPomPom** : Alors éloignez-vous. Ça va être un carnage et le budget mensuel prévu pour payer les soins psychiatriques des personnes qui ont été mentalement traumatisées à Deimon a déjà été dépensé pour les victimes de You-nii.

**Mizunami** : Après tous les efforts qu'on vient de fournir, ça me ferait mal de m'en aller au moment le plus intéressant !

**DevilPomPom **: Vous saviez que Sena pouvait détecter l'odeur du chocolat à plus de 50 mètres ?

**Shuragan** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Mizunami** : … Non. Qu'est ce que ça vient faire dans le potage, de toute façon ?

**DevilPomPom** : Pendant les 5 dernières minutes, vous étiez en contact étroit avec quel aliment, dîtes-moi ?

**DieudrAgon** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Okay. Il est plus que temps de rejoindre nos places, je dirais.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOooOoooooooo OOOOOO

**RodéoBoy** a changé son statut pour : « Se demande si c'est comme ça que se sentait le docteur Frankenstein après qu'il ait créé son monstre ».

_**95 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**GaohnnosaureRex** a changé son statut pour : « Est tellement heureux de ne pas être en face de la crevette/tigre running-back en ce moment. »

_**76 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Mizunami** a changé son statut pour : « Se demande comment la crevette/tigre running-back s'est débrouillée pour écraser par terre la tête du n°85 comme elle vient de la faire depuis qu'il fait bien 50 centimètres et 40 kilos de plus qu'elle. »

_**56 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**DrB(ra)inoclard** a changé son statut pour : « Vérifie dans les règles du football US si mordre son adversaire est autorisé. »

_**82 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**KongOriginal** a changé son statut pour « Pense que **DrB(ra)inoclard **perd son temps à vérifier les règles du football US vu comment tous les arbitres se tiennent éloignés de la crevette/tigre running-back ».

_**67 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Sa-Rattrape** a changé son statut pour : « Vient de remarquer que les autres membres de l'équipe de Deimon ne s'approchent pas plus de la crevette/tigre running-back que les arbitres. Et oui, les autres membres de l'équipe de Deimon incluent aussi Hiruma... »

_**79 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**SpiderHero** a changé son statut pour « Pense qu'aucun joueur de foot US sur Terre n'est capable de suivre un tel tempo. »

_**52 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** a changé son statut pour : « Pense qu'il a besoin de s'entraîner davantage. »

_**43 personnes aiment ça.**_

_/_

**Ultrabriteshield** a changé son statut pour : « Trouve que sa charge César est finalement relativement faible. »

_**37 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** a changé son statut pour : « Ignorait qu'il était possible de rattraper une balle avec 3 doigts tout en repoussant un adversaire du bout des 2 doigts restants et tout en taclant un autre joueur de l'autre main ».

_**46 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a changé son statut pour : « Pense que l'uniforme de joueur de foot US fait un excellent travail pour protéger les joueurs d'une blessure mortelle. Et aussi qu'il masque remarquablement bien les formes de la crevette/tigre running-back, accessoirement. »

_**122 personnes aiment ça.**_

OOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOoooooOooo

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se connecter.

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** a changé son statut : « Yaha ! 254 à 0 plus une nouvelle technique ultime ! Et le plus beau ? C'est que ce sont nos futurs adversaires eux-mêmes qui l'ont créée ! KEKEKEKE ! »

_**212 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : « … »

/

**DrB(ra)inoclard** a commenté le statut de **ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : « … »

/

**DieudrAgon** a commenté le statut de **ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : « … »

/

**KongOriginal** a commenté le statut de **ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : « … »

/

**RodéBoy ** a commenté le statut de **ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : « … »

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a commenté le statut de **ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA! **: « … »

/

**Mizunami** a commenté le statut de **ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : « … »

/

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** a changé son statut pour : « Se demande s'il ne vient pas de se faire avoir en beauté. »

_**65 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** a commenté le statut de **LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : « KEKEKEKEKE ! »

_**452 personnes aiment ça.**_

* * *

32 pages Word mes biquets !

EF vient de passer la barre de légèrement en surpoids pour entrer dans la zone carrément obèse. Une cure s'impose. Il ne faudrait pas que les lecteurs s'habituent à d'aussi longs chapitres, déjà qu'ils ont pris celle d'un rythme de publication soutenu !

Toujours le même speech de fin (vous comprendrez que malgré les apparences, il arrive à l'auteur de douter de la qualité de ses gribouillages, et souvent avec ça ! Ce chapitre a bien failli tomber face à la touche « effacer » dont l'usage a été quelque peu prononcé). La question est donc la suivante :

Est ce que ce chapitre valait la peine d'attendre aussi longtemps ou était-ce une immondice sans nom ?

Comme d'habitude, pas de promesses sur si ou quand un nouveau chapitre sera publié (les idées sont toujours là mais il devient de plus en plus compliqué de les coucher sur papier).

Allez, d'humeur plus que guillerette à l'idée de publier ENFIN ce chapitre, je vais vous spoiler un peu : dans le prochain chapitre, il risque d'être question de maladie, de séchage intensif de cours (sécher, c'est mal !) et de marathon Disney. Oui, je sais que vous vous demandez quelle salade ce mélange peut bien donner.

Dicton de l'histoire pour bien finir :

« Un auteur bien reviewé est un auteur bien motivé ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Fichtre, un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin !

En même temps, le rythme hebdomadaire plaît à l'auteur car il lui permet d'accomplir ces petites tâches que sont manger, dormir, travailler et éventuellement, prendre le temps de respirer en même temps qu'il écrit. Un luxe totalement inutile, j'en conviens mais que voulez-vous, l'auteur n'a jamais rien su se refuser.

De plus, l'auteur a du mettre un certain temps pour écrire ce chapitre car celui-ci a nécessité d'intenses recherches. Que d'heures a-t-il passé aux archives, s'épuisant les yeux, abattant des litres de café, luttant contre la fatigue ! Nulles recherches n'ont été plus ardues à réaliser !

Le même grand merci pour les ardents revieweurs de EF, braves parmi les braves, j'ai nommé : **Jessie **et **Mlle Mistinguette **(qui font tellement partie des murs maintenant qu'on pourrait les assimiler à des hiéroglyphes), **Used-Blue **et **Redtest **(encore une review et vous aurez complété votre carte fidélité), **O Nani-san O **(qui apparemment est là pour y rester) et **Engel **(qui clame toujours sa soi-disant appartenance au pays de la moule-frite. Mes doutes sont toujours intacts mais pour ne pas fâcher ce qui est sans doute un envahisseur extraterrestre, j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon vin et rendu justice à cette terre de légendes. Tu pourras me remercier à la fin). Nous accueillons aussi une nouvelle revieweuse qui ne review pas à moitié puisque tous les chapitres y sont passés. C'est ce que j'appelle être appliqué ! Bref, tout le monde dit : « Bonjour **Nelio** ! »

Au niveau des visiteurs (pour les curieux qui ont un compte sur Fanfiction, allez dans Traffic Stats en dessous de Account, Publish… cliquez sur Story Stats, suivez la 3ème étoile jusqu'au matin et vous découvrirez le nombre de visiteurs de vos histoires), EF totalise 479 vues ! Qui viennent toujours des 4 coins de la planète. Farpaitement ! Et un nouveau follower est aussi venu grossir ses rangs ! C'est beau !

Mais le plus beau ? EF est une muse ! Oui, Messieurs Dames, il semblerait que ce tissu d'absurdité stimule le pinceau d'artistes lecteurs ! Et évidemment que le résultat final m'intéresse, **Mlle Mistinguette**. Comme image sur mon profil, je ne sais pas puisque mes compétences techniques s'arrêtent à publier des chapitres et que je n'ai aucune idée de comment modifier ladite image de profil mais en tout cas, il est certain de dire que les liens pour tes œuvres trouveront leur place sur un chapitre entre la poire et le fromage.

Donc, nouveau chapitre. Nouveau chapitre ET nouveau personnage ! J'avais ouï le désir de mes lecteurs de voir apparaître d'autres couples. N'ayant pas (encore) d'idée pour un couple Yaoi, il me faut donc recruter un personnage féminin. Et donc, il s'agit de …

Himuro Maruko, la gestionnaire des Hakushuu Dinnosaurs ! Aussi connue sous le surnom de Maria. Ou de **MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)**, en l'occurrence**. **Je suis mitigée à son sujet. D'un côté, elle m'apparaît comme une véritable botteuse de cul (rien qu'à voir la scène où elle marche dans le vestiaire alors que les joueurs se changent), de l'autre, elle m'énerve un peu avec ses états d'âmes. Je veux dire par là qu'elle n'arrête pas de couiner « Gaoh va encore casser un autre joueur » mais qu'elle ne fait rien de concret pour l'en empêcher. Parler, c'est bien, agir, c'est mieux. Pour ces dernières raisons, j'ai préféré mettre en avant son côté botteuse de cul.

Et oui, elle va éventuellement finir en couple avec un personnage. Ça ne va pas être rapide parce que quand même, elle donne l'impression de pouvoir faire givrer un iceberg en s'asseyant dessus. Et aussi parce que je ne suis pas encore à 100% sûre de qui sera l'heureux élu. Pas Marco en tout cas (dans cette histoire, il est intéressé par Sena. Je sais, vous êtes choqués, ce n'est pas flagrant).

Enfin bref, trêve de blabla mes poussins, je vous laisse vérifier si votre imagination, exacerbée par le spoiler du chapitre précédent, aurait pu prévoir ce qui suit.

* * *

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** vient de rejoindre Facebook.

/

**FastandFurious** : Dîtes les gars, l'un de vous sait-il qui est **MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **? J'ai une demande en amitié de sa part mais je ne vois vraiment pas qui ça peut être. Sans compter que son surnom me fait réfléchir depuis 5 bonnes minutes à une éventuelle bêtise que j'aurais bien pu faire.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Aucune idée.

**MontaMaxgic **: Je n'en sais rien.

**Mamanager** : J'ai une demande en amitié de sa part aussi.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : C'est Maria.

**Mamanager** : Votre manager ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Yeap. Paraitrait que c'est le seul moyen d'arriver à nous parler en ce moment.

**Shuragan** : ?

**Mizunami** : Pourquoi ? Elle est aphone ? Vous êtes devenus sourds ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : On prie pour ça tous les jours.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : ?

**KongOriginal** : Détails ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Elle est particulièrement chiante en ce moment. Toujours à déblatérer sur ce qu'on a à faire.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je dirai que j'ai contracté une étrange maladie. Dès que je l'entends prononcer les mots « entrainement », « réunion du club », « dépêche-toi de sortir de ce foutu sauna», « Gaoh va encore démolir un autre joueur à cause de toi », « tu es tellement mesquin » etc…, mes yeux sont irrésistiblement attirés par mon écran, mes oreilles ne perçoivent plus que « blablabla » et mon cerveau occulte sa présence.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Moi j'ai une poussée de fièvre et un violent mal de tête qui me donne envie de l'assommer pour la faire taire.

**MontaMaxgic** : … Alors il n'y a pas qu'à Hiruma que ça le fait…

**PunKicker** : … Pourquoi que Hiruma ? Il n'y a pas que lui dans notre équipe.

**HA?** : … Je combats ce sentiment presque quotidiennement…

**HAA?** : … À qui le dis-tu…

**HAAA?** : … Les autres équipes sont aussi touchées. C'est une pandémie...

**Mamanager** : … Charmant.

**DevilPomPom** : … Bref, je croyais que tu aimais bien Maria, Marco ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je l'aimais bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse la dernière bouteille de coca que j'avais sur ma tête.

**KongOriginal **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : … Smart !

**RodéoBoy** : Sérieusement ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : Qu'est ce que tu lui avais fait ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Pourquoi est ce que ce serait forcément MOI le coupable ?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**Ultrabriteshield **: … Une intuition. Donc ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Et bien non, je n'avais absolument rien fait pour la mettre en colère.

**RodéoBoy** : Tu en es sûr ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : À 99%, je dirais.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : C'était pas le jour où tu lui avais demandé, je cite « Maria, loin de moi l'idée de t'offenser, mais aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'informer sur les raisons de ta si charmante humeur aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il reste environ une semaine avant CETTE période du mois où tu es aussi aimable et joviale qu'un pitbull que l'on a affamé pendant 3 mois et à qui on s'amuse à tendre un steak avant de le reprendre en disant nananèreuh ?» ?

**Mamanager** : …

**FastandFurious** : …

**DevilPomPom **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Peut-être ? J'ai du mal à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit en dehors du choc crâne/bouteille, d'une formidable litanie de jurons qui ferait rougir un marin et de deux ou trois trucs à propos d'arrêter de l'appeler par ce surnom débile.

**Mamanager** : … J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça sur le crâne de mon propre capitaine… Elle me plait.

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

**MontaMaxgic** : …

**Funuraba** : …

**ApprentiFunuraba** : …

**PunKicker** : …

**Cortex** : …

**L'HommeInvisible** : …

**FastandFurious **: …

**DevilPomPom** : …

**Mizunami** : … Donc vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je répète pour les aveugles et les malvoyants : la fille m'a cassé une bouteille de coca sur la tête.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Et ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Et que penses-tu qu'elle me ferait si, tout en étant en couple avec elle, j'avais des vues assez sérieuses sur une autre fille pour activement planifier de finir enfermé dans le sauna de Hakushuu avec ladite autre fille ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Mizunami **: … Je pense qu'elle te castrerait.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Il y a des chances.

**FastandFurious** : Ehhh ? Dans un sauna?!

**Mamanager** : Trop d'informations, Marco.

**DevilPomPom **: Les mecs sont tous des pervers. Et en plus, avec son cerveau presque aussi tordu que celui de You-nii et la naïveté de la fille en question, il va surement y arriver.

**FastandFurious** : Tu la connais, Suzuna ? En tout cas, je la plains.

**Marco. ****Reiji Marco. **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Shuragan **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**DevilPomPom** : …

**Mamanager **: …

**MontaMaxgic** : ...

**HA? **: …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

**Funuraba **: …

**ApprentiFunuraba** : …

**L'HommeInvisible** : …

**Cortex **: …

**PunKicker** : …

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se connecter.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : …

**FastandFurious** : Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Qui c'est ? Vous la connaissez tous ?

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : Le 1er qui ose lui répondre sera offert comme os à mâcher à Cerberus.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**FastandFurious** : ?

**DevilPomPom** : Bref, j'ai aussi une demande en amitié de Maria. Je l'accep…

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : NON ! PAS…

**DevilPomPom** : …te.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Marco ! Gaoh !Sur le terrain ! Maintenant !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … ça…

**GaohnnosaureRex** : … Pas drôle.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Lâchez ces ordinateurs où je vous les écrase sur la tête!

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Très bien, on arrive…

**MontaMaxgic** : Alors c'est ça, la manière douce…

**GaohnnosaureRex** : T'appelle ça doux, toi ?

**FastandFurious **: Je ne veux pas vous fâcher mais comme tactique, ça m'a effectivement l'air plus doux que celle utilisée à Deimon.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Pourquoi ? Ça se passe comment à Deimon ?

**FastandFurious** : Hiruma nous tire directement dessus.

**MontaMaxgic** : Sans sommation.

**HAAA?** : Et il continue de tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de balles. Et une fois passées les 250 balles, il devient difficile de s'abriter derrière un portable ayant davantage de points communs avec un fromage suisse qu'avec un ordinateur.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**SpiderHero **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : … Pourquoi ça ne me surprend même pas ?

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Je devrais peut être utiliser la même technique. Vous allez vous dépêcher, oui ?!

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Ça va, on arrive. T'es encore d'une humeur charmante, toi ! Je croyais pourtant qu'on avait encore 3 jours avant CETTE période du mois où tu es aussi aimable et joviale qu'un pitbull que l'on a affamé pendant 3 mois et à qui on s'amuse à tendre un steak avant de le reprendre en disant nananèreuh.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Non, Maria ! Repose ce…

/

**GaohnnosaureRex** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … portable… Paix à son âme.

**Ultrabriteshield** : L'âme de qui ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : De feu le portable de Gaoh qui repose en mille morceaux au sol. Et peut être aussi de Gaoh qui gît assommé au milieu desdits morceaux.

**Mizunami** : Elle a réussi à assommer Gaoh ?!

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : En un seul coup. Alors qu'il portait son casque.

**FastandFurious **: …

**HAAA?** : …

**Funuraba** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**DevilPomPom** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**KongOriginal **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Maintenant Marco, imagine ce que le même coup donnera sur toi alors que tu n'as pas ton casque.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : Je vois que tu as compris. Alors bouge toi les fesses ! Pronto !

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** vient de se déconnecter.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Mizunami **: Wow ! Quelle femme !

**MontaMaxgic** : Presqu'aussi effrayante que Sena.

**FastandFurious** : Ehh ? Depuis quand je suis effrayante ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Depuis que tu as plaqué Kurita.

**HA?** : Nan, Kurita ça passe encore. Depuis que tu as giflé Hiruma.

**HAA?** : Plus généralement, depuis qu'on a découvert que le manque de chocolat avait le même effet sur toi que la lune sur les loups garous. En pire. En milles fois pire.

**FastandFurious** : Chocolat !

/

**FastandFurious** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**HAAA?** : …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**Mamanager** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**PunKicker **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … En parlant de ça, comment vont les joueurs des Misaki Wolves ?

**MontaMaxgic **: Les trois quarts de l'équipe sont toujours à l'hosto.

**Funuraba** : Les autres refusent de sortir de chez eux.

**HA? **: Tous font une attaque de panique à l'idée de remettre ne serait-ce qu'un ongle de petit orteil sur un terrain de foot US.

**PunKicker** : Et même leur entraîneur se met à pleurer quand il voit un morceau de chocolat.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Elle ne doit jamais découvrir notre implication.

**Mizunami** : Quelle implication ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOooOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOOOOOOooo ooooo

**MontaMaxgic** : Sena, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

**HAAA?** : Nan parce que là, tu as vraiment une sale tronche.

**FastandFurious** : …

**Mamanager** : Tout en délicatesse…

**DevilPomPom** : Les mecs et leur tact…

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Ça me rassure de voir qu'il n'y a pas qu'à Hakushuu que les joueurs de foot US n'ont aucun savoir-vivre.

**HAAA?** : Eh ! J'y suis allé délicatement, là !

**FastandFurious** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**RodéoBoy **: … C'est cela, oui.

**HAAA?** : J'aurais pu dire qu'elle avait une tête encore plus horrible que celle de cette infirmière de l'hôpital où étaient Sakuraba, Mizumachi et Torakichi. Et niveau horrible, vous admettrez que sur une échelle de 1 à 10, la femme frôle le niveau 150.

**FastandFurious** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Ouais, tu aurais pu dire ça...

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: … C'est tellement attentionné de ta part de ne pas l'avoir dit…

**HA?** : En même temps, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu as vraiment une tête horrible, Sena.

**HAA?** : Presqu'aussi effrayante que celle de Cerberus. Et il est vraiment moche.

**FastandFurious** : … Je crois que je vais pleurer.

**Mamanager **: Mais non, voyons Sena. Ne les écoute pas. Tu es très jolie.

**MontaMaxgic **: Tu ne l'as pas vue ce matin, hein ?

**Mamanager** : Pas encore. Pourquoi ?

**HAAA?** : Parce que je suis quasiment certain qu'il y a une loi qui interdit toute sortie en public quand on a une tête pareille. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis prêt à me présenter aux législatives pour faire voter une telle loi.

**FastandFurious** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**KongOriginal** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … Ils sont tout le temps comme ça avec toi, Sena ? Parce que là, même Gaoh n'est pas aussi cruel.

**HAA?** : Tu veux nous faire avaler qu'on est plus cruels que le mec qui n'a aucun scrupule à casser des bras aux joueurs adverses simplement parce qu'ils sont entre lui et la ligne d'en but et parce qu'il le peut ? Tu nous prends pour des jambons ?

**HA?** : Personne n'est pire que Gaoh. Plus, on a encore envoyé personne à l'hôpital, nous, et encore moins un joueur de notre propre équipe.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Oui mais moi, je m'arrête quand le joueur est à terre. Je ne continue pas de l'enfoncer dans le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve du pétrole.

**HAAA?** : Je ne l'enfonce pas, je lui fais juste remarquer que si j'avais une tête pareille, j'éviterais de me montrer en public et j'irai passer le restant de mes jours au fin fond d'une forêt comme ermite !

**FastandFurious** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Est-ce que vous savez depuis combien de temps j'essaye de la convaincre que non, le fait d'être un joueur de foot US que l'on a pris pour un garçon pendant une bonne partie de l'année ne la dispense pas de faire des efforts pour être plus féminine et que oui, ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre moi, que j'arriverai à mes fins peu importe comment et que je la ferai rentrer dans un uniforme de FILLE avant la fin de l'année, dussé-je employer la force? Vous le savez depuis combien de temps je travaille là-dessus ?

**HA?** : … Je sens comme une ombre de frustration et un poil d'hostilité émaner de toi Suzu…

**DevilPomPom** : DEPUIS QUE JE LA CONNAIS ! 6 mois que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre le fait qu'elle est une fille et que donc, elle doit faire plus de trucs de filles, à commencer par porter des vêtements destinés au sexe féminin !

**HA?** : … na…

**DevilPomPom** : Et là, vous ne m'aidez pas, bande de jambons de Néandertal ! Alors vous allez arrêter de lui dire qu'elle est moche par ce que primo, ce n'est pas vrai, il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de prétendants qui lui courent après depuis le match Misaki VS Deimon ; deusio, elle a une sale tête ce matin parce vous avez pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de fêter votre victoire du match précité en passant une nuit blanche à faire une bataille d'eau dehors en plein mois de JANVIER et tertio, j'ai plusieurs clichés de vous qui ne vous montrent pas sous votre meilleur jour et je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait de les diffuser LARGEMENT si vous continuez de saper le peu de progrès que j'ai fait avec elle au cours des 6 derniers mois !

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

**MontaMaxgic **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Et ça fait combien de temps que tu connais Hiruma ?

**DevilPomPom** : 6 mois aussi. Pourquoi ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je me demandais juste depuis combien de temps tu étais exposée à ses rayonnements maléfiques.

**KongOriginal** : …

**PunKicker **: …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**SpiderHero **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : … Une nuit blanche à faire une bataille d'eau ?

**HAA?** : On a enchaîné un match contre les Teikoku, 4 jours et 4 nuits de célébrations pour avoir gagné la Christmas Bowl contre la meilleure équipe du Japon, 4 jours d'entraînement non-stop en prévision du match contre les Misaki Wolves et ledit match. Fallait bien se tenir éveillés.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Mais pourquoi dehors ?

**HA?** : On avait la flemme d'éponger le club après. Plus on voulait voir si l'eau se transformerait en neige une fois qu'on l'aurait lancée et si on pourrait faire une bataille de neige à la place.

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**RodéoBoy** : … Laissez-moi deviner. Ça n'a pas fonctionné.

**FastandFurious** : En fait, si, ça a fonctionné.

**RodéoBoy** : Si ?!

**Mizunami **: Quoi ?!

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : C'est impossible.

**PunKicker** : C'est devenu possible quand Hiruma a sorti ses canons à neige.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : Je demanderai bien pourquoi Hiruma a des canons à neige mais j'ai le pressentiment que la raison est quelque peu contraire à ce que préconisent les lois en vigueur dans ce pays et j'ai peur que savoir ne me rende complice aux yeux des juges.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se connecter.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : KEKEKEKE !

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se déconnecter.

OOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOoOOOoOOOOOOooooo

**Funuraba** : Quelqu'un sait où est passée Sena ?

**HAAA?** : Non.

**HA?** : Maintenant que tu m'en parles, je ne l'ai pas vue en cours tout à l'heure.

**HAA?** : Moi non plus.

**PunKicker **: Ne me dites pas qu'on l'a encore perdue.

**RodéoBoy** : Encore ?!

**Ultrabriteshield **: Parce que ça vous est déjà arrivé de perdre votre joueur vedette, vous ?!

**HA?** : Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, je me permettrais juste de répéter l'histoire du 1er match du tournoi de Tokyo de Deimon contre Amino. Il était une fois un running-back qui a réussi à perdre son équipe de vue alors qu'elle n'était qu'à 5m devant lui et qui s'est embarqué dans un bus à destination des sources de Nagoya. Soit à l'exact opposé du stade. Laissant ses coéquipiers dans la panade et qui, du coup, ne vécurent pas heureux pour toujours. Voilà.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**DevilPomPom **: En même temps, mon frère était impliqué dans la choucroute. Ceci explique cela.

**HAA?** : Et la bonne centaine d'autres fois où on l'a égarée, l'imbécile était impliqué peut-être ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : CENTAINE ?!

**PunKicker** : On ne croirait pas le nombre de chocolateries qu'il peut y avoir à proximité des stades de foot.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Mais comment on peut égarer une personne ?! À plus forte raison le meilleur joueur de son équipe ?!

**HAAA?** : Je rappelle que la fille mesure 1m55 et que sa discrétion, sa vitesse et son agilité dépassent celle d'un ninja quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Et le besoin s'en fait apparemment sentir dès qu'elle hume le fumet du chocolat.

**MontaMaxgic** : Hiruma fait travailler activement les laboratoires du Japon sur un produit qui l'empêcherait de détecter cette odeur. Mais en attendant qu'ils trouvent, pour nous, c'est VIGILANCE CONSTANTE.

**DieudrAgon** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Mizunami **: …

**Shuragan** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : … Vous m'avez l'air drôlement au point…

**HA?** : ... Bref, va encore falloir faire le tour de toutes les chocolateries de la ville.

/

**Mamanager** vient de se connecter.

/

**Mamanager** : On ne l'a pas perdue, elle reste chez elle aujourd'hui.

**L'HommeInvisible** : ?

**HA?** : Because ?

**Mamanager **: Elle est malade. Ses parents m'ont dit qu'elle avait 40,5° de fièvre.

**Ultrabriteshield** : 40,5° ?!

**Mizunami **: Ce n'est pas un peu mortel comme température, ça ?!

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Pas encore mais une fièvre supérieure à 40° présente un risque majeur et immédiat pour la santé.

**HAA?** : Ce qui peut expliquer la tronche qu'elle avait hier.

**HAAA?** : Personnellement, je ne vois pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

**Sa-Rattrape** : 40,5° ! Ce qui représente un risque majeur et immédiat pour la santé, selon notre futur toubib !

**HAAA?** : Et alors ? À chaque fois qu'elle rougit, sa température corporelle dépasse allégrement les 40° pour avoisiner les 50°.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

**HAAA?** : Je lui ai collé un thermomètre dans la bouche lorsqu'un de ses fans lui a fait une déclaration d'amour. J'ai juste eu le temps de le récupérer avant qu'elle ne détale dans l'autre sens.

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**SpiderHero **: …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Nom, prénom, adresse et numéro de sécurité sociale dudit fan.

**HAAA?** : Hiruma s'en est déjà occupé.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Pas drôle.

**MontaMaxgic** : Et donc du coup, Sena revient quand ?

**Mamanager** : Pas avant demain. Au moins.

**HA?** : Très bien. On décolle Yukimitsu de ses cahiers et on est partis.

**Funuraba** : Musashi et moi allons prévenir Hiruma.

**DevilPomPom** : Je vous rejoins devant chez elle, les gars.

**Mamanager **: Vous n'allez pas encore faire ça, quand même ?!

**HAA?** : On va se gêner.

**Mizunami** : C'est moi que vous avez perdu, là. C'est quoi «ça » ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Sécher.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Vous vous barrez tous de Deimon ?!

**Funuraba** : On vous a dit que Sena était malade.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Et ? En quoi le fait que vous séchiez tous l'école va l'aider ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Une équipe est une équipe.

**HA?** : On s'entraîne ensemble, on perd ensemble, on gagne ensemble et on tombe malades ensemble.

**HAA?** : On ne laisse aucun des nôtres souffrir seul.

**HAAA?** : Voilà. Et on a un contrôle de maths cet après midi.

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**KongOriginal **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : … C'est intéressant comme concept…

**Ultrabriteshield** : Je me demande ce que ça donnerait si on l'appliquait à Teikoku ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : Ils fermeraient l'école jusqu'au retour du malade.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Pourquoi carrément fermer l'école ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : 600 élèves font partie de l'équipe de foot US à Teikoku. Et vous faîtes ça à chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe est malade ?

**Mamanager** : Ils font ça dès qu'un membre de l'équipe ne vient pas à l'école.

**Shuragan** : Comment ça ?

**Mamanager** : Je crois que la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait ça, c'est quand ils ont accompagné Yukimitsu passer un concours parce qu'il aurait besoin de « soutien moral » et que « Mamori, lorsqu'un membre des Devil Bats a besoin d'aide, ce sont tous les Devil Bats qui répondent présents ! »

**Mizunami **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**MontaMaxgic** : En parlant de concours, vous croyez qu'on est toujours interdit de séjour à l'université de médecine de Nagoya ?

**L'HommeInvisible **: Je croyais que la mesure de restriction s'étendait à toutes les universités de la ville ?

**HAAA?** : Faudra vérifier mais je crois que le juge n'avait dit que la fac de médecine.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : D'accord, il faut que je sache : qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour vous faire interdire l'accès à l'université de médecine de Nagoya ?

**HA? **: Bonne question. C'était quoi qui les avait vraiment mis en colère, déjà ?

**Funuraba** : La bataille de mousse dans les couloirs ?

**DevilPomPom** : Celle qui a fini en bataille de mousse géante dans les amphis avec à peu près tous les étudiants présents ? Et certains profs ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Mizunami **: ... Question stupide mais je me dois de la poser. Comment vous en êtes venus à faire une bataille de mousse dans une université ?

**HA?** : On s'ennuyait en attendant Yukimitsu dans un couloir au bout duquel il y avait une porte avec marqué « Laboratoire de chimie, interdit d'entrer ». Challenge accepté.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**HAA?** : Et à l'intérieur, il y avait plein de produits avec marqué dessus « Ne pas toucher ». Challenge accepté.

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**HAAA?** : Et le seul moment de l'année où j'ai écouté en physique-chimie était celui où le prof détaillait la liste des produits à mélanger pour obtenir une réaction chimique. J'avais arrêté d'écouter quand il a expliqué de quelle réaction chimique il s'agissait mais je me devais de vérifier mes acquis.

**SpiderHero **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**MontaMaxgic** : Je reste convaincu qu'on aurait pu s'en tirer sans problème si tu n'avais pas rajouté du colorant orange dans cette mousse.

**HAAA?** : Elle était plus jolie comme ça, selon Sena. Et je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'ajouter du colorant à la mousse la rendrait indélébile et tâcherait d'orange tout ce qu'elle toucherait, y compris le très estimé doyen et la demi douzaine d'inspecteurs académiques qui étaient en visite ce jour là !

**Mizunami **: …

**KongOriginal** : …

**HA?** : On avait tous l'air d'Oompa Loompa à la fin.

**DevilPomPom** : D'après mes sources, certaines parties de l'université sont toujours oranges. Certains professeurs aussi d'ailleurs.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Donc ça doit venir de là.

**DevilPomPom **: Non, je crois qu'ils n'ont appelé la police qu'après qu'on ait réussi avec brio la mission « _Libérons les cochons d'indes, lapins et autres rongeurs par solidarité avec notre mulot running-back _».

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : ….

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Je sens que je vais le regretter mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

**DevilPomPom** : Par solidarité avec notre running-back, on vient de le dire. Et aussi parce qu'ils étaient mignons lorsqu'ils gambadaient librement sur les pelouses de la fac.

**L'HommeInvisible** : Et dans les couloirs.

**MontaMaxgic **: Et dans les salles de cours.

**PunKicker **: Et dans la cuisine. Alors que l'inspecteur d'hygiène était lui aussi de visite ce jour-là.

**HAAA?** : De toute façon, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils se sont énervés pour cette partie là. Kurita et Komusubi avaient déjà vidé leur garde-manger. Ce n'est pas comme si de la nourriture avait été contaminée par les cobayes.

**KongOriginal** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Funuraba** : Oui, je crois bien que c'est à ce moment là que la police a débarqué pour stopper les dégâts.

**MontaMaxgic **: On n'a pas eu le temps de casser les trois vivariums de termites avant ça ?

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**DevilPomPom** : Non, le coup des termites, c'était à Fukuoka. Et quelle idée aussi, d'exposer des vivariums de termites en plein milieu d'une bibliothèque…

**HA?** : Ah ouais pas faux, c'est après Fukuoka que Yukimitsu a arrêté de nous dire quand il avait des concours à passer.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … L'équipe d'Hakushuu me semble soudainement tellement facile à gérer… Je compatis à ta situation, Mamori.

**Mamanager** : … Merci.

**Mizunami** : … C'est vrai que tout ça m'a l'air fantastiquement débile…

**Mamanager** : Ça l'est.

**Mizunami** : … et génial. J'arrive.

**DevilPomPom** : Depuis quand tu fais partie de l'équipe, toi ?

**Mizunami** : Douce et angélique Suzuna, je me permettrais de te faire remarquer que tu n'es pas scolarisée au lycée Deimon et que, par conséquent, tu ne fais pas non plus partie de l'équipe.

**DevilPomPom** : … Oui, mais moi je suis pom-pom girl en chef des joueurs !

**Mizunami **: Et moi je suis supporter en chef/entraîneur occasionnel des joueurs. Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelques compensations. Dont celle de sécher et de faire des choses stupidement stupides.

**Mamanager** : De toute façon, ils ne font pas de choses stupidement stupides quand un joueur est malade.

**HAA?** : On n'est pas complètement idiots non plus. Le but est de soutenir moralement Sena, pas de l'achever.

**DevilPomPom** : Surtout qu'elle peut encore servir sur le terrain. Donc aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas journée « _faisons des choses stupidement stupides_ » mais journée « _squattons toutes les surfaces destinées à accueillir les fesses d'un visiteur dans la chambre du mourant et passons la journée à regarder des films Disney en mangeant des cochonneries_».

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**SpiderHero** : … Des films Disney ?

**DevilPomPom** : C'est nostalgique. Enfant, mes parents me passaient toujours un film Disney quand j'étais malade.

**HA? **: Pareil. Et en plus, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, ce qui permet au mourant de suivre un tant soit peu le film. On a bien essayé de regarder Da Vinci Code quand Monta a eu la grippe mais il a fallu lui réexpliquer chaque scène JUSTE APRÈS qu'elle se soit déroulée. Et oui, il était conscient. Du moins un peu.

**PunKicker** : Ça et ils chantent les chansons tellement fort et tellement faux que le mourant se débrouille comme il peut pour guérir en un temps record afin d'échapper à un autre jour de ce traitement. Et du coup, ils peuvent recommencer à faire des choses stupidement stupides.

**HAAA?** : Auxquelles tu participe allègrement. Je te rappelle que le coup du « _donner un coup de pied dans un ballon qui traînait dans le sac d'un étudiant au milieu de la bibliothèque et à côté d'un vivarium de termites_ », ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons inventé.

**PunKicker **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**Mizunami **: … Bref, passer toute la journée à regarder des films Disney m'a toujours l'air plus intéressant que passer 3 heures en histoire avec à côté de moi un Kakei aussi bavard qu'une carpe aphone et aussi distrayant qu'un paresseux dans le coma. J'en suis toujours.

**Shuragan** : …

**Mizunami **: Et j'amène la carpe aphone croisée paresseux dans le coma avec moi.

**Shuragan** : … C'est tellement bien d'avoir le choix.

**Mizunami **: 3 heures d'histoire avec une prof de plus de 50 ressemblant à une lamantine obèse sur-maquillée qui va te faire du gringue pendant tout le cours parce que, et je cite les paroles que j'ai réussi à glaner en laissant traîner mes oreilles par inadvertance du côté de la salle des profs, « _ses yeux bleus sont si beeeaaauuuuxxxx ! Et envoûtants ! Et il est si grand ! Tu crois qu'il est grand comme ça partout partout? Et ses mainnnnns ! Je me demande ce qu'il peut faire avec !_ ».

**Shuragan **: …

**DevilPomPom** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Mizunami **: Ouais. Et encore, ça, c'est la version censurée. Donc c'est ça ou une journée « _squattons toutes les surfaces destinées à accueillir les fesses d'un visiteur dans la chambre du mourant et passons la journée à regarder des films Disney en mangeant des cochonneries_». Alors ?

**Shuragan** : … Très bien.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Suzuna, qu'on se comprenne bien. Là, le « chambre du mourant » désigne bien la chambre de Sena ?

**DevilPomPom** : 40,5° de fièvre, on a dit. Tu crois vraiment qu'on est assez sadiques pour la déplacer ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Très bien, je voulais juste être sûr. J'arrive.

**DieudrAgon** : Va falloir que tu m'explique en quoi le fait que la chambre de Sena soit le point de réunion peut te donner envie de passer une journée à regarder des films pour débiles congénitaux, la tanche de rital.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Si tu prends le temps de relire le descriptif de la journée, tu te rendras compte qu'en introduction, il y a « _squattons toutes les surfaces destinées à accueillir les fesses d'un visiteur_ ». Et dans une chambre, une des principales surfaces où l'on peut s'asseoir, c'est un lit. Lit où réside généralement une personne lorsqu'elle a plus de 40,5° de fièvre.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**HA?** : …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: ... Tu es un pervers psychopathe, Marco.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je préfère me voir comme un charmant opportuniste.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Je t'interdis d'entrer dans la chambre de ma compagne d'Eyeshield.

**SpiderHero** : Fuuu. Je t'interdis d'entrer dans la maison de MA compagne de voleurs d'Eyeshield.

**DieudrAgon** : Si tu t'approche du quartier de la tanche de crevette, on retrouvera ton corps dans une poubelle, le déchet de rital. Clair ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Quel dommage que je sois déjà entré dans le train à destination de Deimon. Et que ledit train soit rendu à mi-chemin de Deimon. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, je dirai. En plus, je lui ai déjà acheté des chocolats.

**MontaMaxgic** : Mais comment t'as fait ?!

**DevilPomPom** : Ça ne fait même pas 5 secondes que tu as dit que tu arrivais !

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Il nous a traîné hors du lycée d'Hakushuu au moment même où vous pensiez avoir perdu Sena. Et il a toujours une boîte de chocolats sur lui depuis qu'il est au courant pour son addiction.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) ** : D'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu nous as traîné dès ce moment là dans ce train, Marco ? Tu comptais faire quoi au juste ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Traquer ma future femme avec votre aide, l'appâter avec une boite de chocolats, la capturer, la ramener à Hakushuu et la coincer dans le sauna préalablement rempli de chocolat.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** :... Tu es un pervers psychopathe gravement dérangé, Marco.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je suis un charmant opportuniste qui a toujours un plan, quelque soit la situation. Et en plus de ça, je t'offre une journée de congé « _loin de ces bébés de joueurs de foot US dont les QI réunis n'approchent même pas celui d'un homme de Néandertal_ ». Tu y gagnes.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … Toi et Gaoh êtes toujours là.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Charmante.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Une fois qu'on sera arrivés à Deimon, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Et pour que ta journée soit parfaite, tu n'auras qu'à éviter la chambre de ma future femme pour ne pas me voir. Ne va pas dire que je ne fais pas d'efforts.

**RodéoBoy** : Entre dans la chambre de ma petite sœur et je te castre avec une petite cuillère rouillée.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je suis le capitaine de Gaoh. Toujours pas peur. Et honnêtement, tu devrais être plus aimable avec ton futur beau-frère.

**RodéoBoy** : Sena ne voudra jamais de toi. Elle a meilleur goût que ça.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Les chocolats sont directement importés de Suisse et de Belgique, les 2 pays qui font le meilleur chocolat au monde. Tu crois qu'elle va résister ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

**DevilPomPom** : … De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir sur son lit.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Et pourquoi ça ?

**DevilPomPom** : Parce que j'ai déjà dit Prems pour l'éternité en ce qui concerne la place sur le lit, peu importe qui est le malade.

**HAA?** : Tu ne peux pas dire Prems pour l'éternité, Suzuna. C'est de la triche.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Mais si elle peut !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Je dirai que ça ne compte pas pour moi vu que je n'étais pas là quand tu l'as dit.

**DieudrAgon** : Ça compte tout particulièrement pour toi, la tanche !

**DevilPomPom** : Et même si ça ne compte pas, je profite de cette occasion où nous sommes tous réunis pour dire PREMS POUR L'ÉTERNITÉ EN CE QUI CONCERNE LA PLACE SUR LE LIT!

**MontaMaxgic **: …

**PunKicker** : …

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Et zut.

OooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOO

**FastandFurious** a changé son statut pour « Se demande comment une bonne trentaine de joueurs de foot US ont réussi à entrer dans sa chambre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour aller remplir une bouteille d'eau et revenir dans ladite chambre. Sans sonner à la porte d'entrée. »

**_122 personnes aiment ça._**

/

******ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** a commenté le statut de **FastandFurious** : « KEKEKEKEKE ! »**  
**

**_320 personnes aiment ça._**

OOOOOoooooOOooOOOOOOooooOOOOOooooooooooOoOOOOO

**Mizunami **: COMME UN HOMME !

**HAAA?** : SOIS PLUS VIOLENT QUE LE COURS DU TORRENT !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : COMME UN HOMME !

**HA?** : SOIS PLUS PUISSANT QUE LES OURAGANS !

**SpiderHero **: Fuuu. Vous êtes un désastre musical.

**FastandFurious** : Que quelqu'un les fasse taire, je vous en prie…

**DevilPomPom** : Allez Sena, chante avec nous. En plus, Mulan, c'est l'histoire de ta vie !

**FastandFurious** : ?

**DevilPomPom** : Une fille qui ne sert à rien se travestit et, à force d'efforts et de volonté, finit par botter le cul de tous ces machos complètement démodés et rétrogrades sur leur propre terrain.

**FastandFurious **: …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Shuragan **: …

**Marco. ****Reiji Marco. **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**DevilPomPom **: Je me doute bien que ça a fait bobo à votre égo d'avoir perdu face à une fille qui fait bien 30 kilos de moins que vous mais il va falloir que vous surmontiez le traumatisme et que vous passiez à autre chose, les mecs. Ohoh ! Voilà ma scène préférée !

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : Moi aussi ! J'adoooooooore quand elle envoie Shang au tapis. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de faire pareil avec mon propre capitaine !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**DevilPomPom** : C'est presque aussi jouissif que quand Sena a enfoncé la tête d'Agon dans l'herbe dans le match Shinryuji VS Deimon.

**DieudrAgon** : Tss. Poubelle de crevette.

**FastAndFurious** : Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je ne le referai plus, je le jure !

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**DevilPomPom** : …

**PunKicker** : …

**MontaMaxgic **: …

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**RodéoBoy** : … Et dire que c'est le MVP du Japon…

**Cortex** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Mizunami** : … Attends un peu Suzuna, tu ne peux pas comparer Agon à Shang.

**DevilPomPom** : Pourquoi ?

**Mizunami** : Parce que Shang est un gentil. Et le niveau de gentillesse d'Agon est inversement proportionnel à son talent.

**KongOriginal ** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**FastandFurious** : …

**DevilPomPom** : SECRET COMME LES NUITS DE LUNE DE L'ORIEEEENNNNNNNNNNTTTTTT !

ooooOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOoooooooooooOOOOOo oo

**DevilPomPom** : C'EST L'HISTOIRE DE LA VIE !

**MontaMaxgic** : LE CYCLE ÉTERNEL !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : D'UN ENFANT BÉNI !

**HAA? **: RENDS IMMORTEL !

**Ultrabriteshield **: Sena, sors de sous cet oreiller.

**SpiderHero **: Si on doit endurer leurs hurlements, alors toi aussi.

**Mizunami **: Dis Taka, à ta naissance, un vieux sage est venu te chercher dans ton berceau pour te présenter au monde sportif qui s'est incliné devant toi?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: ?

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Tu as fumé ou quoi ?

**RodéoBoy **: C'est quoi cette question ?

**Mizunami **: Nan mais ton père, c'est un peu le roi du baseball quand même. Donc, toi tu es son héritier appelé à régner sur le monde du sport à sa place. Et vu ton talent, t'es un peu béni aussi.

**HeadandSh(j)oulders **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**PunKicker **:…

**Dr(Bra)inoclard **: …

**Cortex **: … Je me demande comment ton cerveau fonctionne pour en arriver à une conclusion pareille.

**MontaMaxgic **: Ça me tue de le dire mais tous les fans de baseball appellent Honjo-san le Roi. Sa logique est pas si tordue que ça.

**Mizunami **: Ah ! D'abord ! Tu as un oncle fort en sport, Taka ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: … Oui.

**Mizunami **: Je m'en méfierai à ta place…

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**MontaMaxgic **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**FastandFurious **: Tiens, ces hyènes sont toujours toutes les 3 ensembles comme ...

**HA? **: Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire.

**HAA? **: Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire.

**HAAA?** : Fais vraiment très attention à ce que tu vas dire.

**FastandFurious** : …

**Funuraba** : …

**ApprentiFunuraba** : …

**Cortex** : …

**PunKicker** : …

**MontaMaxgic** : …

**Mamanager** : …

**DevilPomPom** : …

**LaStardé** : … Mais oui ! Comme Messieurs les 3 frères !

**SpiderHero** : Fuuu. Et il l'a dit.

**FastandFurious **: Ehhhh ! Mon oreiller !

**HA?** : On te le rendra dès qu'on aura fini d'étouffer l'abruti avec.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : C'EST L'HISTOIRE !

**DevilPomPom** : L'HISTOIRE DE LA VIIIIIEEEEEEEEE !

OOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOoooO

**Mamanager **: Shalala vas-y fait vite.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)**: Écoute la musique.

**DevilPomPom** : Dépêche-toi, embrasse la !

**Sa-Rattrape** : … Je me demande pourquoi vous ne chantez plus les mecs.

**MontaMaxgic** : Parce que c'est niais.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : … C'est le cas de tous les films Disney, sans vouloir te vexer.

**HAAA? **: Oui mais là c'est niais ET ça dégouline de guimauve, quelque chose de rare. J'ai l'impression d'être dans l'estomac de Willy Wonka.

**Mamanager** : … Ça ne dégouline pas de guimauve, c'est romantique !

**DieudrAgon** : Le mec tombe amoureux de la 1ère poubelle venue parce qu'elle a une jolie voix. À ce compte là, un tour à l'opéra et c'est bon, il en trouve une autre qui en plus n'est pas croisée thon.

**Mamanager** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … Charmant.

**DevilPomPom** : … Vous les mecs, vous n'avez aucune sensibilité.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Vu comment Sena est tombée endormie dès la 2ème minute du film, on n'est pas les seuls apparemment.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Endormie ? Ahah ! Proie affaiblie. Vigilance proche du néant. Attaque lan…

**RodéoBoy **: Kid, Dieu sait que j'approuve l'initiative mais arrête de lancer des objets à Marco quand il est juste à côté de Sena, tu vas finir par la frapper à sa place.

**MontaMaxgic **: Trop tar… Wow, jolie déviation, Taka !

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Aoutch !

**Cortex **: Et en plus la cible initiale est atteinte.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Taka n'est rien si ce n'est perfectionniste.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**Mizunami **: … Tiens, la méchante ressemble à notre prof d'histoire.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Celle qui a 50 ans et qui ressemble à une lamantine obèse sur-maquillée ?

**Mizunami **: Celle-là même.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Je compatis, Kakei.

**Shuragan **: Merci.

**DevilPomPom **: Le goéland me rappelle quelqu'un.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: On ne va pas encore rajouter un surnom de piaf à la liste de Taka.

**HAA? **: De toute façon, on a déjà dit que dans le monde des Disney, Taka était un lionceau avorton stupidement stupide. Il ne peut pas tenir 2 rôles à la fois. Lion ou goéland, il faut choisir.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais.

**LaStardé **: Hahaha ! Ce prince est un vrai gentleman ! Comme moi !

**DevilPomPom **: … Vous avez besoin d'une autre description ou ça vous suffira ?

**HA? **: … C'était évident.

**HAA? **: … C'était vraiment évident.

**HAAA? **: … C'était tellement évident.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOooooo

**DevilPomPom **: Bon, sérieusement maintenant. Aladdin ou Peter Pan ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Peter Pan.

**Mizunami **: Aladdin.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Dis pas de conneries la grande perche. Aladdin ne sait même pas voler.

**RodéoBoy **: Peter Pan non plus ! Tu lui enlève la poudre de fée et il s'écrase au sol comme une omelette !

**SpiderHero** : Fuuu. C'est pareil pour Aladdin si tu lui enlève son tapis.

**Shuragan** : Sauf que lui, il ne fait pas dans la publicité mensongère. Il n'a jamais dit qu'il était capable de voler.

**DevilPomPom **: Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, Kakei ?!

**HAA? **: J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au match Deimon VS Kyoshin avec les « Faux Eyeshield ! ».

**HAAA? **: Sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il y a avec toi et l'honnêteté ? C'est un TOC ?

**Shuragan **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Bref, vous ne pouvez pas penser que Peter Pan est meilleur qu'Aladdin. Le mec porte des collants !

**Sa-Rattrape** : Aladdin n'est pas mieux fringué.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)**: Honnêtement, du point de vue de n'importe quelle personne dont les capacités visuelles sont supérieures à celle d'une taupe, un mec qui porte un baggy c'est juste un motif de rupture. Un mec qui porte des collants, c'est une circonstance atténuante pour un meurtre.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**HA? **: …

**MontaMaxgic **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**DevilPomPom **: … Très bien. Sena, Aladdin ou Peter Pan ?

**FastandFurious **: Dumbo.

**Mizunami **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**Funuraba** : …

**KongOriginal **: …

**HAA? **: …

**Marco. ****Reiji Marco. **: … Dumbo ?

**FastandFurious **: Dumbo.

**MontaMaxgic **: …

**Cortex **: …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**Shuragan** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: … Pourquoi ?

**FastandFurious** : Il peut voler avec ses oreilles.

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**HAAA?** : …

**SpiderHero **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**FastandFurious** : Et en plus, il est mignon.

**DevilPomPom** : ... Pas faux.

**Mamanager **: Je suis d'accord avec elle.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Pareil. Dumbo l'emporte.

* * *

30 pages Word. Un peu moins que le précédent chapitre mais toujours en surpoids. Que voulez-vous, on ne retrouve pas une taille de guêpe en deux semaines après six mois d'excès.

Encore et toujours le même speech de fin. Dites à l'auteur ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Il a BESOIN de savoir si ce qu'il pense être un chapitre est en fait un morceau de fumier. Même si la vérité est cruelle, il DOIT savoir.

Toujours pas de promesse sur un éventuel nouveau chapitre et sur sa potentielle date. Je sais que je le dis à chaque fois mais la vérité, c'est que je préfère ne pas faire de promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir. J'écris parce que j'ai l'inspiration et parce que je suis à fond dans l'univers d'Eyeshield 21 en ce moment. Malheureusement, cet engouement risque de se refroidir un jour. Une autre série viendra alors prendre la place et l'envie de rester plongé dans l'univers de ladite nouvelle série risque fort de l'emporter sur celle d'écrire sur Eyeshield21. Que voulez-vous, pour tout humain, la passion n'est que temporaire et finit par céder devant l'habitude. Mais bon, point d'inquiétude et trêve de paroles déprimantes pour l'instant, j'ai toujours quelques idées pour la suite de la suite.

N'insistez pas, pas de spoiler cette fois. Laissez un peu de temps à l'auteur pour savoir de quoi il va s'agir précisément.

Finissons sur l'habituel dicton :

« Un auteur bien reviewé est un auteur bien motivé ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé !

Tel le Beaujolais nouveau sortant à la même date chaque année, voilà le chapitre nouveau Messieurs Dames. Tout beau, tout frais, sortant juste de la cuve.

L'auteur profite d'ailleurs du fait que ses lecteurs sont dans un état de béatitude léthargique à la vue de ce 6ème chapitre pour faire passer la nouvelle selon laquelle il y a fort à parier que le rythme de publication ralentisse drastiquement dû à diverses obligations comme la rentrée et la nécessité de faire au moins semblant de bosser. Ni vu,ni connu je t'embrouille.

Encore et toujours, je remercie mes braves revieweurs qui ne déméritent pas et s'acharnent à motiver l'auteur. Ils y arrivent. Donc, merci** Mlle Mistinguette** et **Jessie** (nous allons bientôt pouvoir fêter vos noces d'or avec EF), merci à** Redtest** et **Used Blue** (dont la loyauté à EF est presque aussi indéfectible que celle de l'auteur aux billets verts, c'est pour dire) et merci à **o Nani-san o** (encore une review et tu auras le droit à l'autocollant collector). Merci aussi à une nouvelle revieweuse, **Hermi-ko**, vétéran des histoires et traductions d'Eyeshield21 (oui, l'auteur est une fouine). Tout le monde dit : Bienvenue** Hermi-Ko** !

Toujours aussi des remerciements pour les gens qui s'attardent jeter un œil sur EF, 233 pour le mois de septembre au dernier décompte. Sachant que ledit mois a commencé 8 jours auparavant, c'est quand même pas mal !

Enfin bref, trêve de remerciements mes poulets et visionnons le tome 6 de cette saga ô combien stupide et divertissante :

* * *

**DevilPomPom **: Non.

**Mizunami** : Si.

**DevilPomPom **: Non.

**Mizunami** : Si.

**DevilPomPom **: Non.

/

**DrB(ra)inoclard** vient de se connecter.

/

**Mizunami** : Si.

**DevilPomPom **: Non.

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?

**Mizunami** : Si

**DevilPomPom **: Non.

**KongOriginal** : Bonne question. Je suis arrivé il y a une dizaine de minutes et ils en étaient déjà à ce stade.

**Mizunami **: Si.

**DevilPomPom **: Non.

**Shuragan** : Pareil. Et ça va faire une demi heure que je me suis connecté.

**Mizunami** : Si.

**DevilPomPom **: Non.

**Sa-Rattrape **: Et personne ne sait pourquoi ils ne sont pas d'accord ?

**Mizunami** : Si.

**DevilPomPom **: Non.

**GaohnnosaureRex**: La flemme de remonter toute la conversation.

**Mizunami** : Si.

**DevilPomPom **: Non.

**FastandFurious **: De toute façon, ils ont commencé hier soir, quand Mizumachi est venu à l'entraînement de Deimon. Même quand ils étaient chacun à l'autre bout du terrain, ils arrivaient encore à se disputer. Et impossible de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

**Mizunami** : Mais si !

**DevilPomPom **: Mais non !

**RodéoBoy**: Et ils ne veulent pas passer en conversation privée, histoire d'arrêter de monopoliser la discussion de groupe ?

**Mizunami** : Si, si, si et encore si !

**DevilPomPom **: Non, non, non et encore non !

**KongOriginal **: Ça te va comme réponse, Riku ?

**Mizunami** : Je te dis que si ! De d'abord !

**DevilPomPom **: Et moi je te dis que non ! De d'abord aussi !

**Mizunami** : Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, on n'a qu'à demander aux autres ! Tu verras que j'ai raison !

**DevilPomPom **: Okay ! Juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir chantonner « Je te l'avais dit ! » pendant toute la journée.

**Mizunami** : Très bien. Tout le monde, on est d'accord, chez les escargots, c'est le mâle qui pond les œufs.

**DevilPomPom **: Bien sur que non, c'est la femelle ! Pas vrai les gars ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**FastandFurious **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**RodéoBoy**: …

**Shuragan **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: … Les deux. Ils sont hermaphrodites.

**Mizunami** : …

**DevilPomPom **: …

**MontaMaxgic **: Et ça fait depuis hier soir que vous vous engueulez pour ça ?

**Mizunami** : …

**DevilPomPom **: … Il n'empêche que si les escargots n'étaient pas hermaphrodites, ce serait la femelle qui pondrait les œufs !

**Mizunami** : Non, ce serait le mâle !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Cortex **: …

**Funuraba **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Si !

**HAAA? **: … 20 yens sur Suzuna.

**HA? **: Tu nous as pris pour des jambons ou quoi ? C'est évident que c'est Suzuna qui va gagner.

**HAA?** : Et tu penses que quelqu'un va suivre un pari aussi débile ? Clair que c'est Suzuna qui va gagner.

**Mizunami **: Non ! Et pourquoi Suzuna gagnerait-elle forcément, s'il vous plaît ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Elle est la sœur de Taki.

**DevilPomPom **: Si !

**Mizunami **: Non ! Et alors ?

**HAA?** : Et alors ça fait 15 ans qu'elle essaye de l'empêcher de se comporter en abruti alors que tout le monde sait parfaitement que c'est une cause désespérée.

/

**Lastardé **vient de se connecter.

/

**LaStardé **: Hahaha ! Votre star est arrivée Messieurs Dames !

**SpiderHero **: …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: ...

**DevilPomPom ** : Si. Et ouais. J'ai 15 ans d'entraînement au compteur, moi. Et toi ?

**Mizunami **: … Ok.

**DevilPomPom **: Ok quoi ?

**Mizunami **: Ok, si les escargots n'étaient pas hermaphrodites, ce serait la femelle qui pondrait les œufs...

**DevilPomPom **: Je te l'avais bien dit !

OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo oooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

**Mamanager **: Non.

**DevilPomPom **: S'il te plait.

**Mamanager **: Toujours non.

/

**RodéoBoy **vient de se connecter.

/

**Mizunami **: Ne lâche pas l'affaire, Mamori !

**DevilPomPom **: Je t'en supplie.

**Mamanager **: Encore non.

**RodéoBoy **: C'est à propos de quoi cette fois ?

**DevilPomPom **: Je t'en supplie, plis, et replis.

**Mamanager **: Non, non et non.

**Mizunami **: Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque. Tant que Suzuna perd !

**DevilPomPom **: Ne me force pas à me mettre à genoux, Mamori.

**Mamanager **: Je ne te force à rien du tout, c'est juste hors de question.

**Shuragan **: Je sais bien que ça a été dur pour toi de céder et d'admettre que si les escargots n'étaient pas hermaphrodites, ce serait la femelle qui pondrait les œufs mais il va falloir que tu dépasses ça, Mizumachi.

**DevilPomPom **: Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

**Mamanager **: Si. La preuve.

**Mizunami **: Je dépasserai ça quand Suzuna cèdera.

**DevilPomPom **: Mais j'ai besoin de toi, moi !

**Mamanager **: Dommage.

**HAAA? **: Ajoute rancunier à la liste, Yukimitsu.

**DevilPomPom **: Je t'en prieeeeeeeeeeeeee !

**Mamanager **: Et moi je te réponds nooooooonnnnn. Et puis tu n'as qu'à le faire, toi !

**Sa-Rattrape **: Une liste de quoi ?

**DevilPomPom **: Mais elle ne voudra pas si c'est moi qui lui demande ! Toi, elle t'écoute !

**Mamanager **: Tant pis pour toi.

**HA? **: Une liste de tous les défauts qu'on a pu noter chez les joueurs de foot US.

**DevilPomPom **: S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

**Mamanager **: Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Même pas si Hiruma me l'ordonnait » ?

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: … Vous faîtes une liste de nos défauts ?

**HA? **: J'ai dit des joueurs de foot US, ce qui nous inclut aussi. Ne sois pas si égocentrique. Tiens, rajoute le aussi, celui là.

**Cortex **: Il est déjà marqué.

**DevilPomPom **: Ne m'oblige pas à demander à Hiruma de te l'ordonner.

**Mamanager **: Alors là, je t'attends. D'une part, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit d'accord avec ça et de l'autre, il sait très bien que les chances de me forcer à faire ça sont largement en-dessous de 0%.

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: .. Est ce que je peux vous demander comment vous est venue cette idée ou est ce que je ne veux pas savoir ?

**Cortex **: On s'ennuie en cours. Et c'est Sena, Komusubi et Monta qui ont commencé avant le match Deimon VS Kyoshin.

**DevilPomPom **: Mais tu es la seule qui peut la convaincre !

**Mamanager **: Et c'est bien pour ça que la réponse est non.

**Mizunami **: Pourquoi ont-ils tenu à faire une telle liste ?

**MontaMaxgic **: C'est cathartique. Dès qu'un joueur adverse nous dit qu'on est petits, inutiles, pas dignes de notre surnom etc..., on fait une liste de ses défauts.

**DevilPomPom **: Je te le demande comme un service !

**Mamanager **: Et je te le refuse.

**SpiderHero **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: … Et vous en faîtes quoi, de cette liste ?

**MontaMaxgic **: Ça dépend de la taille de ladite liste.

**PunKicker **: Pour les joueurs de Kyoshin, ils avaient tellement de pages qu'ils en ont fait un bûcher sur lequel ils ont brûlé des poupées vaudou à l'effigie des joueurs en faisant la danse de la joie autour.

**DevilPomPom **: Par pitié !

**Mamanager **: Non.

**Shuragan **: …

**Mizunami **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: … C'est pas un peu extrême ?

**MontaMaxgic **: Mizumachi avait dit à Komusubi qu'il allait gêner notre équipe et qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur le terrain.

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**Mizunami **: … Je me suis excusé pendant le match !

**ApprentiFunuraba **: Fumo !

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Traduction ?

**Funuraba **: Tu ne t'es pas excusé, tu as dit que tu ne le sous-estimais plus.

**Mizunami **: C'est pareil.

**DevilPomPom **: Je te le demande en tant qu'amie.

**Mamanager **: Et je te le refuse en tant que grande sœur de la concernée.

**HAAA? **: Bref, ils ont lancé la mode et comme les mêmes adjectifs se retrouvaient souvent, on a décidé de faire une liste commune. Ensuite, on fait un trait devant un défaut à chaque fois qu'on rencontre un joueur qui l'a.

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**Cortex **: Et chaque semaine, on établit un classement.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour vous occuper ?

**HA? **: Oui. Snob, il y est sur la liste ?

**Cortex **: Oui.

**HAAA? **: Rajoute un trait.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Eh !

**DevilPomPom **: Tu es mon dernier espoir !

**Mamanager **: Alors tu peux abandonner ton idée.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: ...

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Et juste par curiosité, quel défaut est en tête cette semaine ?

**MontaMaxgic **: Toujours le même depuis qu'on a commencé. Orgueilleux.

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Je te le revaudrai !

**Mamanager **: Encore non.

**Cortex **: Talonné de près par vantard, prétentieux, arrogant etc...

**Mizunami **: … Tu m' explique la différence avec orgueilleux.

**HAAA? **: D'après nos analyses, un gars orgueilleux dira « Je suis le meilleur », un gars vantard « Je vais te battre », un gars prétentieux « Je suis meilleur que toi » et un gars arrogant « Tu n'es pas à la hauteur ».

**Mizunami **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: …

**Ultrabritshield **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: … Vos analyses ?

**Cortex **: Réactions des joueurs de foot US la 1ère fois qu'ils se retrouvent face à notre Eyeshield21.

**Mizunami **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: … On réagit vraiment tous comme ça ?

**PunKicker **: On a du rajouter 2 feuilles vierges à côté de la liste pour pouvoir continuer à tenir les comptes.

**DevilPomPom **: Je t'en priiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee.

**Mamanager **: Niet.

**DieudrAgon **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … Bref, de quoi on parlait à la base ?

**MontaMaxgic **: On se demandait quel était le sujet de la dispute entre Mamori et Suzuna.

**DevilPomPom **: Ne me force pas à te faire chanter.

**Mamanager **: Tu n'as rien contre moi.

**Funuraba **: Vous voulez pas nous expliquer les filles ? Parce que là vous monopolisez un peu la conversation.

**DevilPomPom **: Très bien. Alors ne me force pas à me trouver d'autres alliés qui te harcèleront avec moi.

**Mamanager **: Personne ne cautionnera cette idée.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Détaillez ladite idée pour voir.

**DevilPomPom **: Au contraire, je suis persuadée que certains d'entre eux seraient TRÈS intéressés.

**Mamanager **: Toujours non.

**Shuragan **: Intéressés par quoi ?

**DevilPomPom **: Honnêtement, ne me force pas à diffuser les photos du dernier festival de Deimon où on a du jouer aux serveuses.

**Mamanager **: Tu ne les a plus.

**DieudrAgon **: Sinon, vous pouvez aussi nous le dire si on vous emmerde, les tocardes.

**RodéoBoy **: C'est quoi cette histoire de serveuses ?

**DevilPomPom **: Tu en est sûre ? Mettons que je les ai encore et que je les diffuse sur Internet... tu serais drôlement embêtée, non ? Et une fois qu'ils auront vu les photos, tu crois qu'ils tiendront combien de temps avant d'essayer de la voir dans la même tenue en chair et en os ?

**Mamanager **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? Surtout que je me sens légèrement visé par le « ils ».

**DevilPomPom **: Aloooorrrssss ?

**Mamanager **: Toujours non. De toute façon, même si ils se mettent à me harceler comme toi, la réponse sera encore non.

**HA? **: Honnêtement, ça commence à me gonfler légèrement d'être ignoré comme ça.

**DevilPomPom **: On va vérifier ça tout de suite alors.

**Mamanager **: Vas-y.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: On va enfin savoir de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ?

**DevilPomPom **: Très bien, messieurs, réjouissez-vous. Pour la première fois de votre vie, vous allez servir à quelque chose.

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux nous demander mais là, déjà, tu pars mal.

**DevilPomPom **: Arrêtez de vous vexer pour un rien comme des dindes.

**KongOriginal **: …

**PunKicker **: …

**Cortex **: ...

**RodéoBoy **: … Tu t'enfonces là. Crache ta pastille maintenant parce que si tu continues à creuser, tu finiras en Amérique.

**DevilPomPom **: Aidez moi à convaincre Mamori de convaincre Sena de travailler avec moi au café « L'Amour à la Française ».

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: …

**HAA? **: … « L'Amour à la Française » ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Sérieusement ?

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Mon écran sue la guimauve juste avec ces mots.

**MontaMaxgic **: Et tu t'attends vraiment à ce qu'on cautionne l'idée ? Déjà, qu'elle n'impressionne pas beaucoup comme joueur...

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Ouais. Et ça n'aidera pas non plus la crédibilité des joueurs du Japon si les autres pays apprennent que notre MVP est serveuse dans un endroit pareil.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Notre égo a déjà assez souffert comme ça quand on a appris qu'on s'était fait battre par une fille d'1m55 pesant 45kg toute mouillée. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche en la faisant travailler dans un café où les murs sont en marshmallow, les tables en pain d'épice et le PQ en chewing-gum.

**Sa-Rattrape **: Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu les uniformes que les serveuses doivent porter là-bas.

**ApprentiFunuraba **: …

**HAAA? **: …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: … Parce que toi, si ?

**Sa-Rattrape **: Rendez-vous n°87 organisé par Hiruma avec un membre du groupe « Organisera un rendez-vous avec la fuckin'starlette pour chaque adhérent ».

**DieudrAgon **: …

**HAA? **: …

**PunKicker **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: UN membre ?

**Sa-Rattrape **: Oui. UN.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**L'HommeInvisible **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … Et alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Vous vivez heureux pour toujours ?

**MontaMaxgic **: Et vous avez adopté plein de beaux enfants ?

**Mizunami **: Vous vivez ensemble dans un palais d'argent, d'or et de cristal où passe en boucle la chanson des YMCA avec des posters d'Orlando Bloom, de Brad Pitt et de Georges Clooney partout ?

**DevilPomPom **: Je pourrai être votre demoiselle d'honneur quand le mariage homosexuel sera légalisé et que vous vous marierez en grande pompe sur la plage avant de partir vers le soleil couchant à dos de licorne ?

**Sa-Rattrape **: Je vous déteste tous.

**HA? **: Tu t'attendais à quoi en nous disant ça ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Honnêtement, tu nous as tendu une perche là. Enfin bref, ils ressemblent à quoi leurs uniformes ?

**Sa-Rattrape **: Pense aux tenues de ménage soi-disant portées par les françaises.

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**Cortex **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**HA? **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: Et raccourci le tout d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

**HAA? **: …

**PunKicker **: …

**Mizunami **: …

**RodéoBoy **: Hors de question que ma petite sœur s'habille comme ça.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Hors de question que ma compagne d'Eyeshield s'habille comme ça.

**SpiderHero **: Fuuu. Hors de question que ma compagne de faux Eyeshield s'habille comme ça.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: Hors de question que ma rivale s'habille comme ça.

**DieudrAgon **: Hors de question que la poubelle de crevette s'habille comme ça.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Hors de question que ma future femme s'habille comme ça. Du moins pas en public.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Gaoh, 500 yens pour que tu en colles une à ton capitaine de ma part.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: J'ai atteint mon quota de casse à Hakushuu.

**Shuragan **: ?

**Cortex **: Ton quota ?

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Si j'envoie un seul autre élève de Hakushuu à l'hôpital ce mois-ci, je serai collé jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité.

**PunKicker **: …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)ouders **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: … Ça me semble relativement léger comme sanction, comparé à ce que tu fais subir au malchanceux.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: C'est que t'as pas vu la pionne qui s'occupe des colles.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSOnOmbre **: ?

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Dans le même genre que le bibliothécaire de Teikoku au féminin ou la prof d'histoire-géo de Kyoshin avec un léger penchant pour les immenses mecs baraqués.

**Mizunami **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**HAAA? **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Voir un énorme penchant. La femme a une obsession avec Gaoh.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: ?

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: À chaque fois que Gaoh va en colle, elle ne manque jamais une occasion « d'expliquer » un truc à son voisin de colle en se penchant à fond sur la table dudit voisin, exhibant du même coup une certaine partie de son anatomie au pauvre Gaoh.

**DieudrAgon **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**ApprentiFunuraba **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Ouais, personne ne veut voir ça.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Et c'est pour ça que je me mets toujours à côté de Gaoh en colle et que je pose DES TAS de questions.

**HAA? **: …

**Mamanager **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**DevilPomPom **: … Sadique.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Je le vis bien. De quoi on parlait à la base ?

**RodéoBoy **: Du fait qu'il était hors de question que Sena porte un uniforme de femme de ménage française.

**DevilPomPom **: Elle en a déjà porté un.

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **:

**Shuragan **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**Mamanager **: Ce n'était pas un uniforme de femme de ménage française, c'était un uniforme de serveuse !

**DevilPomPom **: Il n'y a quasiment aucune différence entre les deux.

**Mamanager **: Tu veux dire à part la dizaine de centimètres en moins sur le premier ?!

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: Est ce que je veux savoir comment Sena a fini dans un uniforme de serveuse ?

**Mamanager **: Au festival de Deimon, on pouvait gagner des bons « Mange tout ce que tu peux » pour la cantine. Pour ça, il y avait une épreuve où il fallait tenir un stand et attirer le plus de clients possibles. Suzuna faisait équipe avec Sena et a décidé de faire un stand café.

**Mizunami **: …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: … Laissez-moi deviner. Elles ont gagné ?

**MontaMaxgic **: Elles auraient pu si Suzuna avait aussi enfilé un uniforme à la place d'Omosatake.

**KongOriginal **: … Omosatake, comme dans Omosatake, votre joueur remplaçant qui fait du sumo ?

**HAAA? **: Oui. Là encore, personne ne veut voir ça.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Suzuna ?

**DevilPomPom **: Je suis la sœur de Taki. Malgré tous mes efforts, les lois de la génétique reprennent parfois le dessus.

**HA? **: …

**Funuraba **: …

**L'HommeInvisible **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: Mais attends un peu, ce festival, c'était avant que tout le monde découvre que Sena est une fille ?

**Mamanager **: Oui.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Et tu me dis qu'ils auraient pu gagner si Omosatake ne s'était pas lui-aussi déguisé ?

**DevilPomPom **: En fait, je pense qu'on aurait du gagner l'épreuve même avec ça. Au final, les stands étaient un tel fiasco que l'épreuve a simplement été annulée. Mais il n'empêche qu'il y avait pas mal de monde à notre stand. Et plus de garçons que de filles.

**DieudrAgon **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Ouais. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Sena, c'est que garçon ou fille, elle fait toujours craquer autant de monde.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: … Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose...

**DevilPomPom **: Enfin bref, le point est qu'elle a déjà porté une tenue similaire une fois et ça ne l'a pas tuée !

**Mamanager **: Tu l'avais forcée ! Et elle s'est faîte harceler pendant un mois après ça ! Hiruma était obligé de l'escorter entre ses cours !

**RodéoBoy **: …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … Je pense que je vais emmener Gaoh se promener près de Deimon.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Bonne idée. Ton quota de casse ne concerne pas les élèves de Deimon, n'est ce pas Gaoh ?

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Non. Et j'ai besoin d'exercice. C'était qui les types ?

**DevilPomPom **: Il n'y a pas assez de papier sur Terre pour faire une liste de toutes les personnes qui ont harcelé ou qui harcèlent Sena.

**DieudrAgon **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Qui harcèlent comme dans harceler conjugué au présent de l'indicatif ? C'est à dire le temps qui exprime un fait ou une action se déroulant au moment où nous pavoisons ? Ce temps là ?

**Mamanager **: … Oui ?

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: …

**Mizunami **: …

**SpiderHero **: … Fuuu. Dans le doute, vise tous les élèves masculins du lycée.

**DevilPomPom **: Il y a aussi des filles dans la liste.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Nan mais moi, c'est les mecs pervers bourrés d'hormones qu'on vise. Sena est plus que capable de se défendre face à des pintades si elles lui prennent la tête pour une histoire de rouge à lèvres.

**Mamanager **: … Charmant.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … J'adore la vision que vous avez de nous.

**DevilPomPom **: Alors de une, toutes les filles ne se prennent pas la tête pour des histoires de rouge à lèvres comme tu l'as si élégamment formulé et de deux, tu apprendras mon cher que les filles peuvent elles aussi être des perverses bourrées d'hormones.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: ?

**DevilPomPom **: Viens faire un tour dans les vestiaires après le cours de sport de notre running-back vedette. Il y a deux ou trois « pintades » qui ont les yeux qui traînent quand elle se change.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**Shinvalierd'O(n)jo(n) **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSOnOmbre **: ...

**Shuragan **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … Tu me tues là.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Tu es entrain de me dire que non seulement elle a une pelletée de pervers à ses trousses mais qu'en plus, elle a aussi réussi à se dégoter des harceleuSES sexuelles ?

**Mizunami **: Sérieusement, au lieu d'envoyer tout le lycée Deimon à l'hosto, ça n'irait pas plus vite de l'envoyer dans un couvent ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Ah non, pas le couvent ! C'est rempli de femmes là-bas aussi !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Bon bah on fait comme dans Shrek. On enferme la princesse dans une tour et on met Hiruma à la porte pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer.

**RodéoBoy **: Hors de question. Dans les contes de fée, il y a toujours un péteux de prince qui vient délivrer la princesse et lui faire une tripotée de mômes.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Tu es au courant qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'un jour, Sena se marie et ait des enfants ? Tu le sais ça ?

**RodéoBoy **: Moi vivant, personne ne posera ses sales pattes sur ma petite sœur !

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**Mamanager **: …

**DevilPomPom **: ... Même si elle le veut ?

**RodéoBoy **: Suzuna !

**DevilPomPom **: Quoi ? C'est une ado, comme tout le monde ici. Bien sûr qu'à un moment elle va vouloi...

**RodéoBoy **: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA !

**DevilPomPom **: … et d'ailleurs elle veut sûrement déjà...

**RodéoBoy **: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA !

**DevilPomPom **: … vu comment elle regarde certains d'entre...

**Mamanager **: Je pense que ça va aller Suzuna.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Mais laisse la s'exprimer, enfin !

**Ultrabriteshield **: T'allais dire certains d'entre nous là, non ?

**DevilPomPom **: …

**DieudrAgon **: Pas la peine de la jouer muette. Tu en as déjà trop dit. Crache le reste, poubelle.

**DevilPomPom **: Si vous m'aidez à convaincre Mamori de convaincre Sena de travailler au café avec moi.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**Shuragan **: … D'un côté j'ai vraiment envie de savoir mais de l'autre, il est hors de question que je t'aide à habiller Sena en femme de ménage française.

**Ultrabriteshield **: De toute façon, je suis sûr à 99% qu'avec son truc d'espion, Marco peut trouver qui elle mate s'il passe en mode QB spy quand elle est dans les parages.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.**: Je suis toujours en mode QB spy quand elle est dans les parages.

**Mizunami **: Alors comment ça se fait que tu ne sais pas qui elle mate ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Eh, j'ai pas une vision à 380 degrés non plus. Quand Sena est là, je suis en mode QB spy sur elle, pas sur ce qu'elle regarde.

**Cortex **: …

**PunKicker **: …

**DevilPomPom **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … Tu es un pervers psychopathe vraiment gravement dérangé Marco.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Apprends moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Et pour en revenir à la marmelade, si jamais on se situe dans les 1% restants, on aura qu'à aller s'entraîner torse nu avec les Devils Bats. Ça devrait régler le problème.

**DevilPomPom**: Vous êtes au courant que la gente féminine est grandement supérieure à celle de sexe masculin dans notre lycée ?

**Sa-Rattrape **: Et ?

**DevilPomPom **: Et puisque qu'il y a plus de filles que de garçons, il y a BEAUCOUP plus de filles célibataires romantiquement désespérées et prêtes à sauter sur le moindre individu de sexe masculin, peu importe à quoi il ressemble mais c'est quand même mieux s'il est potable ce qui déclenche une hystérie pire que si c'était Orlando Bloom en personne qui se baladait à poil dans notre lycée ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: … Tu veux en venir où là ?

**DevilPomPom **: Je veux en venir au point que faire un entraînement torse nu au milieu de ces donzelles qui chassent le mâle avec plus d'entrain que certains d'entre vous réunis lorsqu'ils chassent notre running-back vedette, c'est un coup à se faire violer.

**Mizunami **: … Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème, personnellement.

**MontaMaxgic **: Le problème c'est que les filles de Deimon sont légèrement psychopathes voire sociopathes sur les bords.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Genre pire que Marco ?

**Cortex **: Genre la dernière fille qui est sortie avec Kuroki a acheté un test de grossesse positif sur E-bay et lui a fait croire qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il était le père pour qu'il l'épouse.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**Funuraba **: Heureusement qu'Hiruma a découvert le pot aux roses.

**HAAA? **: Plus jamais je ne sortirai avec une fille de ce lycée, je le jure !

**Mamanager **: C'était pas une fan de Juumonji qui lui avait préparé un bentô avec un soi-disant philtre d'amour à l'intérieur ?

**RodéoBoy **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**HA? **: Si. J'ai du subir un lavage d'estomac. Et dès que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je me suis fait engueuler par ladite fan parce que si j'avais attendu un peu plus longtemps avant d'aller à l'hosto, le philtre aurait fait effet et on aurait pu vivre heureux pour toujours, avoir une maison avec un jardin et une barrière blanche, deux enfants et demi et un chien qu'on aurait appelé Patapouf.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Voilà. Donc, l'entraînement torse nu à Deimon, c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Après, moi je dis ça...

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Pas grave, on trouvera bien un autre moyen, genre journée-plage ou un autre truc dans ce style...

**Mizunami **: Vous pourriez aussi faire comme moi.

**Shuragan **: Et se déshabiller en public sur un coup de tête ? Tu crois pas que ça risque de faire un petit peu suspect si 20 types faisaient comme toi sans aucune raison ?

**Ultrabriteshield **: Sans compter que journée-plage, elle sera aussi obligée de se mettre en maillot de bain.

**Mamanager **: …

**DevilPomPom **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … Cette réflexion, je l'attendais plus venant de Marco.

**Ultrabriteshield **: … Je sais. Il déteint sur moi.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Comme si t'avais besoin de moi pour fantasmer sur Sena dans un minimum de vêtements !

**Ultrabriteshield **: ...

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Voilà. Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher le comportement de pervers des autres en plus du mien. Déjà qu'à la base, je ne devrai même pas être tenu responsable du mien.

**DevilPomPom **: … Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi.

**Marco. ReijiMarco. **: Parce que je suis un ado ET un mec. Et c'est le cas pour tous les gars ici.

**HAA? **: …

**Mizunami **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**HA? **: …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Okayyyyy mais tu m'explique pourquoi on entend beaucoup plus de réflexions de ce genre venant de ta part que de celle des autres ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Parce que je suis à moitié italien et que les italiens ont une grande gueule. Là encore, c'est naturel.

**KongOriginal **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**Cortex **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Voilà. Donc, on en était où à la base ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: À la base, on en était au moment où Suzuna essayait de nous convaincre de l'aider à faire enfiler un costume de femme de ménage française à Sena en échange de quoi elle nous révélait qui Sena matait.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pour ma part, c'est toujours hors de question.

**RodéoBoy **: Pareil.

**Sa-Rattrape **: Idem.

**Mamanager **: Oublie cette idée Suzuna.

**DevilPomPom **: Et contre une photo de Sena en uniforme de serveuse ?

**Shuragan **: …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSOnOmbre **: … On sent l'influence d'Hiruma...

**DevilPomPom **: Aloooorrrrrrsss ?

**Mamanager **: Ne l'écoutez pas, elle n'a plus les photos. Hiruma les lui a confisqué quand elle a essayé de les vendre aux élèves de Deimon.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Tu as essayé de vendre ces photos ?!

**DevilPomPom **: Ils étaient prêts à m'en offrir 600 yens pour certains !

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: … C'est plus que ce que je touche pour une séance de photos...

**HA? **: …

**Funuraba **: …

**KongOriginal **: … Et pourquoi Hiruma les lui a confisqué ?

**HAAA? **: Parce que ceux qui avaient déjà acheté ces photos les affichaient dans leurs casiers, que Sena aurait finit par le remarquer et qu'il est toujours extrêmement compliqué, même pour Hiruma, de la faire sortir de sous sa commode ou de son casier quand elle panique. Ça nous prend toujours un temps fou et on était en plein tournoi du Kantou.

**RodéoBoy **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass**: …

**SpiderHero **: … Fuuu. Donc c'est encore non.

**Mizunami **: Abandonne Suzuna.

**DevilPomPom **: Très bien, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Mamori, tu savais que les serveuses du café « L'amour à la Française » ont un accès illimité à leur stock de pâtisseries ?

**Mamanager **: …

**HAA? **: Aïe. Alors ça, c'est un coup de...

**Funuraba **: Que quelqu'un l'arrête, elle est entrain de la prendre par les sentiments !

**DevilPomPom **: Pâtisseries directement importées de France, pays de la gastronomie ?

**Mamanager **: …

**Cortex **: Ça, c'est carrément vicieux.

**L'HommeInvisible **: Comme coup bas, c'est digne d'Hiruma.

**DevilPomPom **: Pâtisseries parmi lesquels se trouvent de délicats, de légers, de succulents...

**MontaMaxgic **: Empêchez-la de finir cette phrase !

**DevilPomPom **: … choux à la crème ?

**PunKicker **: Perdu.

**Mamanager **: Illimité ?

**HAAA? **: C'est foutu.

**DevilPomPom **: Illimité.

**HA? **: Pauvre Sena.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se connecter.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : Eh fuckin'manager ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas faire passer ton fuckin'courrier personnel par le club ?!

**Mamanager **: … C'est la 1ère fois...

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA! **: Et la dernière ! Alors viens chercher ce fuckin'ticket d'accès illimité aux choux à la crème de chaque pâtisserie, café, salon de thé etc... de la ville que tu as gagné avant que je ne le déchire !

/

**Mamanager** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**DevilPomPom** : … Et zut.

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** : Si je te reprends entrain de comploter pour obtenir la fuckin'crevette dans une situation susceptible de lui faire faire une attaque de panique, je diffuse ces si jolies photos que j'ai de toi sur France 2, France 3, TF1 et M6 à l'heure du journal d'info avant de les passer en boucle tout le reste de la soirée sur toutes les chaînes du groupe CanalPlus !

**DevilPomPom **: D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris, je ne recommencerai plus ! J'arrête, promis !

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**HA? **: … Il est fort.

**HAA? **: … Il est vraiment fort.

**HAAA? **: … Il est vraiment très fort.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: … Je n'aurai jamais pensé être soulagé de voir Hiruma arriver.

**DieudrAgon **: … Pour une fois que cette poubelle est utile.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … En tout cas, on peut lui dire merci. Et quelles photos ?

**DevilPomPom **: Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

**Mizunami **: Ça valait le coup d'essayer. En attendant, TU AS CÉDÉ ! NANANANANÈREUH !

**Shuragan **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

OOOOooooOOOOOOOOOooOOOOoOOOOOOOOooOooooooo

**Cortex **a changé son statut pour : « Pense qu'**Ultrabriteshield** et **HeadAndSh(j)oulders** feraient mieux de quitter le pays avant qu'Hiruma n'apprenne ce qui se déroule en ce moment même et ne parte en vendetta contre eux ».

_**HA?, HAA?, HAAA?, Funuraba, ApprentiFunuraba, LaStardé, L'HommeInvisible, PunKicker, Mamanager et DevilPomPom aiment ça.**_

/

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « ? »

/

**Ultrabriteshield **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal encore ? Je me suis déjà excusé pour avoir forcé Taka à s'inscrire sur Facebook ! »

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Puisque tu abordes ce sujet, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'avais toujours pas réparé ta connerie et qu'il passait toujours BEAUCOUP trop de temps en conversation privée avec Sena. Maintenant, comme je me sens d'humeur charitable et qu'il peut arriver à tout le monde d'oublier un truc, je vais te rappeler les enjeux : Gaoh + Screw Bite sur ta tête. Voilà. Et juste pour que tu sois bien informé, je pense rajouter des pénalités de retard sous la forme d'un Trident Tackle par heure de conversation privée. Je suis sûr que Shin se fera un plaisir de participer.»

_**DieudrAgon, SpiderHero, ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n), Shuragan et LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « … J'y travaille frénétiquement mais franchement, si Hiruma est en colère contre moi, vous passez directement au second plan de mes priorités. Cela dit sans vouloir vous vexer. Donc, pourquoi devrions-nous quitter le Japon ?»

_**185 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**DevilPomPom** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Vous devriez déjà être dans un avion à destination de l'Arctique pour y démarrer une carrière d'éleveurs de pingouins parce qu'en ce moment même, des enseignants de Teikoku ont demandé à parler à Monta et à Sena. En privé. »

/

**Ultrabriteshield **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « … Aïe. Et à quoi ils ressemblent, ces enseignants ? »

/

**DevilPomPom** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « L'un a une carrure de déménageur et le crâne aussi chevelu qu'une boule de billard et l'autre ressemble à un lamantin obèse cinquantenaire avec des lunettes. Les deux ont l'air aussi futés qu'un bovin regardant un train passer ».

/

**SpiderHero** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Fuuu, attends un peu... La description correspond à celle des types de Teikoku qui sont venus recruter les joueurs de Bando... »

/

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « ... »

/

**HA? **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Alors déjà, qu'on essaye de nous piquer nos meilleurs joueurs, je trouve ça assez limite mais qu'en plus, les types fassent ça sur NOTRE terrain et sous notre nez sans se cacher, ça a tendance à UN PEU me gonfler. »

_**SpiderHero, Kick-(Cl)Ass, HAA?, HAAA?, Funuraba, ApprentiFunuraba, LaStardé, L'HommeInvisible, Mamanager et DevilPomPom aiment ça.**_

/

**HAA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Voir même BEAUCOUP. »

/

**HAAA? **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Voir même FRANCHEMENT BEAUCOUP ! »

/

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Je connais ce sentiment... »

/

**PunKicker **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Vous comprendrez donc que si nous ça a tendance à nous gonfler, en ce qui concerne Hiruma, ça aura tendance à le faire partir en mission extermination du lycée Teikoku avec un Cerberos tous crocs dehors, un arsenal militaire plus important que ceux des Etats Unis et de la Russie réunis et des infos sur les membres dudit lycée capables de provoquer un scandale géo-politique encore plus important que celui du Watergate ».

_**SpiderHero, Kick-(Cl)Ass, HA?, HAA?, HAAA?, Funuraba, ApprentiFunuraba, LaStardé, L'HommeInvisible, Mamanager et DevilPomPom aiment ça.**_

/

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « ... ».

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Vous êtes au courant que ce n'est pas nous qui demandons à ce que tel joueur fasse partie des Teikoku Alexanders, hein ? Vous le savez ça ? Et plus important, Hiruma le sait aussi, n'est ce pas ?»

_**120 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**HAAA? **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Oui mais ça ne change rien à la salade ça. Le lycée Teikoku doit payer et le lycée Teikoku paiera. »

_**SpiderHero, Kick-(Cl)Ass, HA?, HAA?, PunKicker, Funuraba, ApprentiFunuraba, LaStardé, L'HommeInvisible, Mamanager et DevilPomPom aiment ça.**_

/

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « … »

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Mais nous, on n'y est pour rien là-dedans ! »

_**97 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**HAA? **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Oui mais pour l'instant, vous êtes les seuls types de Teikoku qu'on a sous la main. On prend ce qu'on trouve, on n'est pas difficiles, nous. »

_**SpiderHero, Kick-(Cl)Ass, HA?, HAA?, PunKicker, Funuraba, ApprentiFunuraba, LaStardé, L'HommeInvisible, Mamanager et DevilPomPom aiment ça.**_

/

**Cortex** a commenté son statut : « Ha ! On dirait que les recruteurs ont fini de parler et attendent leurs réponses... »

/

**L'HommeInvisible** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Faire ça juste après l'entraînement de l'équipe en plus... »

/

**DevilPomPom **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Mais c'est vrai ça ! Vous venez juste de finir une entraînement de plus de 6 heures non-stop! »

/

**Mizunami **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « 6 heures non-stop ?! C'est pas un peu hard ? Vous êtes suicidaires ou quoi ? »

/

**PunKicker** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Hiruma nous a laissé un programme à suivre. »

/

**HAAA? **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Et ce que Hiruma veut, Dieu le veut. Enfin, bref, qu'est ce que ça vient faire dans la mayonnaise, Suzuna ?»

_**230 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**DevilPomPom** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Ça vient faire dans la mayonnaise que puisque ça fait plus de 6 heures que vous vous entraînez à fond sans la moindre pause, ça fait aussi plus de 6 heures que Sena n'a pas pu ingurgiter le moindre morceau de chocolat. »

_**312 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**ApprentiFunuraba** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... »

_**66 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Funuraba **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « ... »

/

**GaohnnosaureRex **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « … »

/

**RodéoBoy **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « ... »

/

**DevilPomPom **a commenté le statut de ** Cortex **: « Ouais. Vous y tenez beaucoup à vos recruteurs, à Teikoku ? »

_**180 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « ... » .

/

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « ... ».

/

**HA? **a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Ça ne peut pas être un hasard... »

/

**HAA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Ça ne peut vraiment pas être un hasard... »

/

**HAAA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Ça n'est tellement pas un hasard... »

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** vient de se connecter.

/

**ONLESATRUCIDÉYAHA!** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « KEKEKEKEKE ! »

_**408 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Mamanager** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... »

/

**DrB(ra)inoclard** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... »

/

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … »

/

**KongOriginal** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... »

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « … Je me demande si le châtiment n'est pas légèrement disproportionné par rapport au crime commis... »

_**RodéoBoy, LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre, Mizunami, Shuragan, Sa-Rattrape, Dr(Bra)inoclard, ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n), DieudrAgon, KongOriginal, Ultrabriteshield, HeadAndSh(j)oulders et GaohnnosaureRex aiment ça.**_

/

**DevilPomPom** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Bien sûr qu'il l'est mais ça leur apprendra à essayer de piquer NOS as en face de nous ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! »

_**SpiderHero, Kick-(Cl)Ass, HA?, HAA?, HAAA? PunKicker, Funuraba, ApprentiFunuraba, LaStardé, L'HommeInvisible et Mamanager aiment ça.**_

/

**HAAA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Whachaïouillle ! Quelqu'un aurait-il de la Biafine pour la brûlure à l'égo des recruteurs ? »

/

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont répondu ? »

/

**Cortex** a commenté son statut : « Et bien Monta leur a répondu qu'ils pouvaient « _se carrer leur proposition dans un endroit de leur personne ou le soleil ne brille jamais_ » tandis que Sena leur a dit, je cite : « _Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais il est hors de question que je rejoigne une équipe où la plupart des joueurs sont pires que des prostituées qui changeront de client dès qu'une équipe leur fera une meilleure proposition et où les recruteurs se prennent pour des proxénètes pédophiles à débaucher des ados et à leur proposer tant d'argent à condition qu'ils bossent pour eux._ » »

_**1300 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Est ce qu'on doit le prendre personnellement Yamato ? »

_**25 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Mais non, on ne faisait partie d'aucune équipe avant d'entrer à Teikoku, nous. Et en plus, il n'y a qu'à regarder Ibarada pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. »

_**36 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Je vais épouser cette fille. »

_**53 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... Ça s'est envoyé ! Smart comme réponse ! »

**_19 personnes aiment ça._**

/

**Mamanager** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Smart mais pas très prudent ! Ça s'envenime, on dirait ! »

/

**HAAA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « J'ai dans l'idée qu'ils se sont quand même vex... Non mais pour qui il se prend à agripper notre running-back comme ça, lui?! »

/

**Mamanager** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** « Rangez ces battes de baseball, les gars ! »

/

**DieudrAgon** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Si vous rangez vos battes de baseball et que vous ne refaites pas son portrait au tocard qui a osé poser la main sur la poubelle de crevette, je vous encastre dans un mur, les tanches. Clair ? »

_**67 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**GaohnnosaureRex** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Et je me ferai une joie de l'aider. Compris ? »

_**56 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a commenté le statut de Cortex : « Et le peu de morceaux que l'on retrouvera de vous me servira pour m'entraîner au Screw Bite. Capish ?»

_**52 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Et une fois qu'ils vous auront achevés, je vous ferai empailler avant de m'entraîner à la charge César sur vous. Understand ?»

_**49 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**RodéoBoy** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Mais avant qu'ils ne vous fassent tout ça, je vous arracherai les yeux avec une petite cuillère chauffée à blanc comme dans Slumdog Millionnaire. »

_**89 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Cortex** a commenté son statut : « ... Ça ne sert à rien de les menacer, ils sont déjà partis vers le typ... »

/

**Mizunami** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Tu pourrais au moins finir ta phrase. »

/

**Funuraba** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... »

/

**RodéoBoy** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

/

**L'HommeInvisible** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … »

/

**Sa-Rattrape** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Vous êtes tous en bug ou quoi ? »

/

**PunKicker** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... »

/

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Hoho ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

/

**ApprentiFunuraba** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... »

/

**GaohnnosaureRex** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « C'est une manie chez vous de nous ignorer ? »

/

**HA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... »

/

**KongOriginal** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? ».

/

**HAA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... On aimerait pouvoir...»

/

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ? »

/

**HAAA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Choqué. »

/

**Ultrabriteshield **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « Choqué par QUOI ? »

/

**ONLESATRUCID****É****YAHA!** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... »

/

**DrB(ra)inoclard** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Attendez là, même Hiruma est à cours de mots ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé enfin ?! »

/

**DevilPomPom** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Merde. Je suis tellement fière que je crois que je vais pleurer. »

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Fière de quoi ? »

/

**Mamanager **a commenté le statut de **Cortex **: « … Ça doit être comme ça qu'une mère se sent quand elle se rend compte que son bébé est devenu grand... »

/

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Honnêtement, Dieu sait que je suis obligée d'être patiente avec une équipe comme celle de Hakushuu sur les bras mais là, tous vos vents commencent à être légèrement vexants. »

_**36 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**ONLESATRUCID****É****YAHA!** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « KEKEKEKEKEKE ! »

/

**DevilPomPom** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Bravo Sena ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait ! »

/

**HAA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Bien joué ! »

/

**HAAA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Remets lui en un, histoire qu'il comprenne ! »

/

**Mizunami** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Vous allez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, à la fin ?! »

/

**ONLESATRUCID****É****YAHA!** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « KEKEKEKE ! Pour qu'il la lâche, la fuckin'crevette vient de frapper directement le fuckin'déménageur chauve entre les jambes ! KEKEKEKE ! »

_**1600 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**SpiderHero** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Qu'on se comprenne bien, dans mon souvenir, le recruteur à la carrure de déménageur est plus grand et aussi baraqué que Gaoh. On parle bien de la même personne ? »

/

**HA?** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « C'est celui là même. Bravo, Sena ! Fais la même chose au chauve, pour être sûre que le message passe bien ! »

/

**Mamanager** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « Tenez, Musashi a filmé la scène avec son portable et vient de la poster sur YouTube. Voilà le lien. »

/

**GaohnnosaureRex** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... Carrément impressionnant.»

_**18 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Sa-Rattrape** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... Et effrayant.»

_**33 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**RodéoBoy** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « ... Est SI fier de sa petite sœur.»

_**45 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Super hyper méga smart ! »

_**27 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Il va falloir qu'elle m'apprenne ce coup là. »

_**56 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**SpiderHero** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Fuu. C'est mille fois mieux de regarder ça que de faire un Spider Illusion au type. »

_**42 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Ultrabriteshield** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … C'est presque aussi bon que de la voir démolir Kamiya. »

_**75 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** a commenté le statut de **Cortex** : « … Je vais TELLEMENT épouser cette fille. »

_**83 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **a commenté le statut de **Cortex :** « Médite sur les vertus du chocolat. »

_**91 personnes aiment ça.**_

* * *

Autant pour les belles résolutions et les projets de régimes. 32 pages Word. Je pense que c'est génétique.

Donc, voilà the chapter 6. Bon ? Mauvais ? L'auteur ayant perdu son décodeur de pensée, il vous sera fort gré de lui exprimer votre ressenti.

Comme d'habitude, pas de promesse sur le si, ni le quand d'une suite. En tout cas, si suite il y a, ne l'attendez pas dès la semaine prochaine. Pariez plutôt sur une publication par quinzaine à partir de maintenant, voire même mensuelle. L'auteur fera en tout cas tout son possible pour ne pas laisser de côté cette histoire, il vous le promet.

Dicton de la fin : « Un auteur bien reviewé est un auteur bien motivé ».


	7. Chapter 7

Vous voyez ce moment dans les films où le héros sort la tête de sa cachette pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le lance-roquette que son ennemi braque sur lui ? Avec derrière lui toute une bande de gros bras tenant chacun une arme plus ou moins létale ou, au choix, un instrument de torture ?

C'est un peu comme ça que l'auteur se sent maintenant...

Très bien, faisons ça correctement.

L'auteur à genoux implore votre pardon et votre miséricorde. Et se permet de vous rappeler que si vous le descendez, EF se retrouvera orpheline. Pensez à ce qu'il faudra payer en séances de psy pour qu'elle se remette d'un tel traumatisme.

Oui, on avait dit une publication par quinzaine voire mensuelle. Résultat, on touche plus à la publication bi-mensuelle. Mais l'auteur a été quelque peu débordé avec cette rentrée, ne se sentait guère d'humeur scribesque après avoir fait un huit à huit (aussi connu sous le nom du 8h00-20h00 ou 7ème Cercle de l'Enfer) et surtout, a traversé un désert créatif, quelque chose de pire que le Sahara et le désert de Gobi mis bout à bout. Ce qui se ressent sûrement dans la première partie du chapitre d'ailleurs.

Et puis, d'un coup, le flash. La révélation. L'apparition. Mieux que de voir le Christ ressusciter (Seigneur, pardonnez mon blasphème mais Vous m'en êtes témoin, telle est la vérité vraie). L'Idée. Si simple, si pure, si évidente que l'auteur se demande comment personne n'a pu l'avoir avant sur ce fandom. Du moins à sa connaissance (oui, l'auteur est entrain de se brosser lui-même dans le sens du poil mais s'il ne le fait pas, qui le fera ? Hein ? On est bien d'accord).

Bref. Remerciements. Donc un grand merci à **Jessie **et **Mlle Mistinguette **(l'auteur se tâte à ériger une statue en votre honneur dans sa future capitale quand il dominera le monde), à **Redtest **et **Used Blue ** ( vous, ce sera plutôt une place à votre nom), à **o Nani-san o** (qui n'aura pas le droit à son autocollant collector puisqu'elle s'est faîte passer pour un invité et a essayé de passer pour un nouveau fan. Pas bien), à **Jyanadavega **(qui s'était cachée depuis le chapitre 4. Encore plus pas bien. Sens le poids du regard réprobateur de l'auteur sur toi et trembles !) ainsi qu'à pléthore de bleusailles que les anciens se feront un plaisir d'accueillir avec un retentissant : « Bonjour **naidja52200 **(qui pourtant nous a followé depuis presque le début alors pourquoi ne reviewer que maintenant sapristi ?! Hmmm ? Intense regard sévère de réprobation de la part de l'auteur), **Yumiko-no Tamashi **(d'une simplicité enfantine à calligraphier, ton pseudo), **Akayui **(et là, l'auteur se dit que ses revieweurs ont quand même l'imagination fertile concernant leurs pseudos), **Blackfox33 **(toi anglais ? Toi ennemi héréditaire ? Brûleur de Jeanne d'Arc ? Voleur de Jeux Olympiques?), **Kotias **(qui n'est pas un revieweur du dimanche et n'a pas peur de reviewer 6 chapitres d'un coup, farpaitement Messieurs Dames!) et enfin **Rediana** ( qui vient de poster sa review le jour même. Non seulement elle découvre EF mais a droit à un nouveau chapitre pour fêter son arrivée. Petite veinarde va)! »

EF gagne aussi moult followers et favoriters. Niveau vues, sur le mois d'octobre, elle a gentiment dépassé les 500. Toujours d'horizons plus divers et variés les uns que les autres. Dont 24 belges. L'auteur ne vous cachera pas que ce phénomène l'inquiète. Les extra-terrestres se multiplient.

Revenons en à la mayonnaise dans la piémontaise. Pour s'excuser, l'auteur va faire intervenir 3 nouveaux personnages. 2 filles. J'appelle donc à rejoindre nos rangs :

- **VeuveNoire** = Juri, la manager des Bando Spiders (la fille est capables de gérer les crises de Kotaro et d'Akaba. Elle pourrait survivre n'importe où et face à n'importe qui.)

- **OjoWhitePrincess** = Wakana, la manager des Ojo White Knights (la seule fille de l'équipe qui parait toute délicate, toute chétive. Plus elle est la princesse de Takami. Ils vont bien ensemble, même si ce couple est relativement normal pour le cerveau dégénéré de l'auteur).

Enfin bref, on va arrêter les blabla parce que l'auteur est bien gentil mais ça va faire deux mois sans chapitre oh, là, dis donc, eh ! 'Pas déconner non plus.

Brefons mes lapinoux et tome 7, action !

* * *

**HAAA?** : Je m'ennuie.

**Mizunami** : Et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?

**HAAA?** : Rien. Mais je m'ennuie.

**Mizunami** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**HAAA?** : Je m'ennuie.

**RodéoBoy** : Tu vas pas nous le répéter vingt fois non plus ?!

**HAAA?** : J'arrêterai de le répéter quand j'arrêterai de m'ennuyer. Et là, je m'ennuie.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Eh bah ennuie toi en silence.

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : Je m'ennuie.

**HA?** : La ferme !

**MontaMaxgic** : …

**PunKicker** : …

**HAA?** : …

**L'HommeInvisible** : …

**HAAA?** : Je m'ennuie et je suis légèrement vexé.

**ApprentiFunuraba** : …

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Cortex** : …

**HAA?** : … Honnêtement Juumonji, tu étais obligé d'écraser la tête de Kuroki sur son bureau ?

**HA?** : Eh, je l'avais prévenu !

**KongOriginal** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**PunKicker** : …

**HAAA?** : Je m'ennuie et j'ai mal.

**HAA?** : Repose cette batte de baseball, Juu... Eh les gars, c'est moi où le prof regarde par là?

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Je vais prendre un risque et émettre une hypothèse. Je dirai qu'il est possible que le prof vous regarde parce que l'un d'entre vous a une batte de baseball et menace l'intégrité physique d'un autre élève avec. Après, je ne suis pas dans votre classe donc il est possible que je fasse erreur.

**HAA?** : C'est pas ça, il a pris l'habitude de nous voir avec des battes de baseball en classe. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il regarde BEAUCOUP par là.

**HA?** : Tiens, c'est vrai ça. D'habitude, il fait comme si on n'existait pas.

**HAAA?** : Même quand on improvise un combat de Jedis à battes de baseball lasers.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Mizunami **: Battes de baseball lasers ?

**HA?** : Elles s'illuminent de l'intérieur comme des néons. Très pratique pour les combats la nuit.

**HAA?** :Et ça évite de coller une mandale à l'un d'entre nous au lieu d'un adversaire...

**DieudrAgon** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**HAAA?** : Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça ! Et puis, ce n'était quand même pas ma faute si les lampadaires étaient en panne ce soir là, que du coup on y voyait comme à travers une pelle et qu'on n'arrivait plus à savoir qui était qui !

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …Mouais c'est ç... Tiens, il vient encore de lancer un coup d'oeil par là !

**HAAA?** : Il fait ça façon ninja furtif en plus, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en aperçoive.

**HA?** : Dîtes, je suis entrain de penser à un truc là. C'est quoi le sujet du cours ?

**HAA?** : Aucune idée.

**HAAA?** : Chais pas.

**HA?** : Comment on fait pour savoir de quoi un cours parle déjà ?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : … On l'écoute ?

**HAA?** : Écouter un cours ?

**Mizunami **: Y a encore des gens qui le font ça ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Personnellement, j'ai arrêté d'écouter en cours depuis qu'il a été question de prendre des notes.

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**L'HommeInvisible** : …

**PunKicker** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: … Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

**SpiderHero **: Fuuu. Et tu t'étonnes d'être en échec scolaire depuis le début du collège...

**HAAA? **: Et comment on fait pour écouter ce que dit un prof, concrètement ? Je ne me souviens plus.

**Cortex** : …

**MontaMaxgic** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … On se concentre sur les mots qu'il déblatère. Généralement, les mots s'enchaînent et forment une phrase qui explique quelque chose...

**HAA?** : …

**HA? **: …

**HAAA? **: … Ouais, ça a l'air trop fatiguant. Il n'y a pas une autre technique ?

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**KongOriginal** : … Parfois, le prof écrit le sujet du cours au tableau. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, il se pourrait que cela implique une part de lecture.

**HAAA? **: … Chiant.

**HA?** : … Gonflant même.

**HAA?** : … Très bien, je m'y colle. Alors, cours de sciences naturelles, système de reproduction chez les êtres humai... Non...

**RodéoBoy **: Quoi, non ?

**HA?** : Ça ne peut pas être ça quand même...

**Ultrabriteshield** : Qu'est ce qui ne peut pas être ça ?

**HAAA?** : Nan, on n'en est quand même pas rendu à ce point là...

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi un cours sur le système de reproduction chez les êtres humains provoque cette réaction chez vous ? Vous avez peur que le prof veuille faire des exercices pratiques avec vous ?

**HAA?** : Honnêtement, si c'est ça, ça devient quand même grave... Mais plus j'y pense, plus ça paraît probable. Surtout qu'il n'arrête pas de lui demander d'aller chercher des trucs. Et qu'il en profite pour mater une certaine partie de son anatomie. Partie qui est située à l'arrière de sa personne.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Vous allez nous expliquer, à la fin ?

**HA? **: Disons juste que ce n'est pas nous que le prof regarde tout le temps pendant qu'il parle de reproduction mais la personne devant nous.

**HAAA?** : Et que du coup, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il veuille faire des exercices pratiques sur le sujet non pas avec nous mais avec ladite personne qui siège devant nous.

**Shuragan** : Et c'est qui, la personne qui est assise devant vous ?

**HAAA?** : Et bien...

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Alors ?

**HAA?** : … La question à 5000 yens...

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : ?

**HA?** : Comment formuler ça ?...

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Non, ne me dîtes pas que...

/

**FastandFurious** vient de se connecter.

/

**FastandFurious** : Dîtes les gars, c'est peut être juste moi mais j'ai l'impression que le prof regarde souvent vers ici. Et je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais ça me met franchement mal à l'ais... Et il vient pas de faire un clin d'œil là ? À qui il a fait un clin d'œil ?

**MontaMaxgic** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**PunKicker** : …

**HA?** : …

**Cortex **: …

**L'HommeInvisible** : ...

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

**FastandFurious** : Hiiiiiiieeee ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

**DieudrAgon** : NON MAIS LÀ TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS OU QUOI, LA POUBELLE DE CREVETTE ?!

**FastandFurious** : Hiiiieeeeeee ! Je suis désolée ! Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

**Ultrabriteshield** : MÊME TES PROFS S'Y METTENT MAINTENANT ?! MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ON DOIT FAIRE POUR QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE ? T'ENFERMER DANS UNE TOUR ?!

**HAA?** : Arrêtez de lui « crier » dessus comme ça. Vous la stressez et ça a l'air de beaucoup plaire au prof de la voir rougir de panique.

**DieudrAgon** : ET ARRÊTE DE ROUGIR!

**FastandFurious** : Hiiieeeeeeeeeee ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne recommencerai plus je le jure ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je m'excuse !

**HA?** : Honnêtement les gars, vous allez finir par lui faire faire une attaque de panique.

**HAAA?** : Elle n'est pas entrain d'hyper-ventiler là ?

**HA?** : Il va falloir m'expliquer comment elle fait pour hyper-ventiler, taper ses excuses sur Facebook et s'incliner en même temps.

**FastandFurious** : Je suis tellement tellement désolée ! Vraiment ! Je le jure ! Pardon ! Pitié pardon !

**RodéoBoy** : L'habitude.

**PunKicker** : Débrouillez-vous pour la calmer. Si elle s'évanouit, ça va provoquer une hystérie collective.

**Mizunami** : Pourquoi ?

**PunKicker **: Parce que dans cette classe, d'après le carnet noir d'Hiruma, sur 30 élèves, une bonne quinzaine a des vues sur elle, en plus du prof. Je te laisse deviner ce que ça va donner si elle s'évanouit et qu'il y a besoin de la réanimer.

**FastandFurious** : Je vous en supplie, pardonnez moi ! Tout est ma faute ! Je suis désolée !

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Ils en profiteront tous pour essayer de lui faire le coup du bouche à bouche.

**FastandFurious** : Je jure que je ne recommencerai plus ! Je le promets ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée !

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Si vous ne vous débrouillez pas pour qu'elle se calme pronto, je vous offrirai en guise de cobaye à Gaoh pour qu'il voit combien d'os il peut vous briser juste avec son petit doigt.

**HAAA?** : …

**HAA? **: …

**HA?** : … Avec son petit doigt ?

**GaohnnosaureRex** : Ça fait depuis un petit moment que je me demande combien de dégâts je peux faire avec le minimum d'efforts.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : … Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour me retrouver avec deux crétins pareil ?

**HAA?** : Tu devais être du genre à t'amuser à ébouillanter des chatons.

**FastandFurious **: Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je vous en prie, ne m'en voulez pas ! Je suis si désolée !

**DieudrAgon** : La tanche de rital a dit pronto ! A moins que vous ne vouliez que j'ajoute une gentille défiguration dans les règles au tarif ?!

**HAAA?** : … Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on la calme ?!

**FastandFurious **: Pardonnez moi, je vous en prie ! Je ne recommencerai vraiment plus, je le jure !

**Ultrabriteshield** : Plus une charge César ?

**HAA?** : … Non mais sérieusement, aidez nous un peu au moins ! C'est quand même pas de notre faute ! En plus, c'est vous qui l'avez mise dans cet état !

**FastandFurious** : Je suis tellement vraiment désolée ! Pardon ! Je m'excuse mille fois !

**SpiderHero** : Plus un SpiderIllusion ?

**HA?** : Mais donnez nous des idées ! Soyez un minimum utiles !

**FastandFurious** : Je m'excuse cent mille fois ! Pardonnez moi ! Désolée ! Pardon !

**Shuragan** : Plus un MobyDickAnchor ?

**FastandFurious** : Je regrette ! Je ne le referai plus, promis ! Excusez moi !

**Sa-Rattrape** : Moi je n'ai rien à ajouter personnellement mais je pensais que vous voudriez être avertis du fait que Shin s'échauffe déjà pour un Trident Tackle. Alors qu'on est en plein cours d'anglais. Et que ce cours correspond normalement à une période de repos dans son planning d'entraînement.

**HA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**HAAA?** : …

/

**Mamanager** vient de se connecter.

/

**Mamanager** : L'un de vous peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi Hiruma vient de débarquer dans ma classe alors qu'on est en plein cours pour planter un ordinateur devant moi en m'ordonnant de me connecter sur Facebook pour, je cite, « _réparer les stupides stupidités de cette fuckin' bande de jambons d'abrutis de joueurs de foot US_ » ?

**FastandFurious** : Je regrette tellement ! Vraiment ! Je suis désolée ! Pardon ! Mille fois pardon !

**RodéoBoy** : Pour ça. Niveau 8 sur l'échelle de Kobayakawa.

**KongOriginal **: Échelle de Kobayakawa?

**RodéoBoy **: La même chose que l'échelle de Richter mais au lieu des séismes, elle mesure la magnitude des crises de panique de notre MVP national. On a développé la technique en maternelle.

**Mamanager** : Niveau 8 ? Okay, aux grands maux les grands remèdes donc… Sena ?

**FastandFurious** : Pardonnez-moi je vous en prie ! Pardon ! Je ne recommencerai plus, juré !

**Mamanager **: CHOCOLAT !

**FastandFurious** : Je regrette tellement beaucoup ! Je m'exc... Chocolat ?

**Mamanager** : Chocolat.

**FastandFurious** : Chocolat !

/

**FastandFurious** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**KongOriginal** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**PunKicker** : …

**L'HommeInvisible** : …

**ApprentiFunuraba** : …

**HAA?** : …

**Cortex** : …

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**MontaMaxgic** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**HA?** : … Rapide. Simple. Efficace.

**RodéoBoy **: Des années d'expérience.

**HAAA?** : Et en plus ça lui fait quitter la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière pour aller acheter du chocolat et donc ça l'éloigne de ce pervers. Que demande le peuple ?

**Mamanager** : Le peuple, je ne sais pas mais moi je veux des explications. Maintenant.

**MontaMaxgic** : …

**L'HommeInvisible** : …

**Mamanager** : Alooooooors ?

**PunKicker** : …

**ApprentiFunuraba** : …

**HA?** : …

**Mamanager** : J'attends.

**HAAA?** : …

**HAA?** : …

**Cortex** : … C'est de la faute de Marco, Yamato et Agon !

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Quoi ?!

**MontaMaxgic** : Ils lui ont crié dessus !

**DieudrAgon** : Bande de tocards !

**HA?** : Et ils ont continué même quand elle s'excusait !

**Ultrabriteshield** : On ne lui a pas crié dessus !

**HAAA?** : Vous l'avez agressé graphologiquement ! Ou virtuellement vu qu'on est sur Facebook et pas sur papier ! Ça revient au même ! Tout est de leur faute Mamori ! Ils se sont acharnés sur elle !

/

**Mamanager** vient de changer son statut pour : « En route pour Shinryuji, Hakushuu et Teikoku. »

_**301 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**Mamanager** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**MontaMaxgic** : Ouuuuuufffff. On l'a échappé belle.

**DieurdrAgon** : … Vous êtes conscients que je vais me faire une joie de vous mettre la dérouillée de votre vie pour ça ?

**MontaMaxgic** : J'ai moins peur de toi que de Mamori.

**KongOriginal** : …

**Mizunami** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Kick-Cl(Ass)** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : … Et si je vous dit que Marco est actuellement entrain de me soudoyer pour que je m'occupe de votre cas ?

**HA?** : Je préfère toujours vous affronter ensemble toi et Agon sans arme avec une main attachée dans le dos et un bandeau sur les yeux que de faire face à une Mamori en colère parce quelqu'un a encore osé s'en prendre à Sena. Au moins, dans la 1ère hypothèse, ma mort sera rapide et relativement indolore.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**SpiderHero** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Ouais. Elle ne peut pas être si terrible que ça.

**RodéoBoy** : Honnêtement, pour avoir grandi avec elle et vu ce qu'elle faisait aux types qui embêtaient Sena, si, elle peut être si terrible que ça.

**Cortex** : Et encore, ça, c'était quand vous étiez à la maternelle...

**MontaMaxgic** : Ouais, elle a eu tout le temps pour s'améliorer depuis...

**RodéoBoy** : … S'améliorer ? … Vous feriez mieux de vous cacher les mecs.

**DieudrAgon** : Tu m'as bien regardé, le déchet ?! Comme si j'allais me cacher d'une tanche de manager !

**HA?** : Vous vous souvenez d'un type appelé Munakata ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Le joueur de l'équipe de foot des Cyborgs d'Amino ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Le mec qui était aussi large que haut avec des muscles tellement gonflés qu'on aurait pu les faire exploser en le piquant avec une punaise ?

**L'HommeInvisible** : Celui-là même.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : Désolé mais moi ça ne me dit rien.

**HeadAnd Sh(j)oulders** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : Pareil que Taka et Marco, je ne vois pas qui c'est.

**Cortex** : Normal, c'était pendant le tournoi de Tokyo. Tenez, voilà un lien pour les photos de l'équipe d'Amino. C'est le numéro 29.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Ah ouais, il est vraiment aussi large que haut.

**Mizunami **: Ouais. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il me colle une tarte. Et donc ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Et donc, Mamori l'a surpris entrain d'essayer de coincer Sena dans un vestiaire après le match.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**DieudrAgon** : ...

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Nom, adresse et numéro de sécurité sociale du susnommé Munakata.

**PunKicker** : C'est plus la peine. Mamori s'en est occupée.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Qu'est ce qu'elle lui a fait ?

**HA?** : Nul ne le sait à part elle et lui. En tout cas, depuis ce jour, il est enfermé dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Tokyo où étaient soignés Sakuraba, Mizumachi et Torakichi. Et il fait une crise d'angoisse dès qu'il voit une femme rousse.

**KongOriginal** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**SpiderHero** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**Mizunami** : … Mais attends ! Je me souviens qu'à l'hôpital, les infirmières parlaient d'un type en service psychiatrique qui était tombé en déshydratation à force de pleurer parce c'était une infirmière brune avec des reflets roux qui lui servait son repas ! C'était quand même pas lui ?

**Cortex** : Si.

**Mizunami** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Okay. C'est le moment de s'enfuir, je dirais.

OOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooo

**Mamanager** vient de se connecter.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** vient de se connecter.

**DevilPomPom** vient de se connecter.

**DevilPomPom** : Ah, vous êtes toutes les deux connectées, formidable !

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : C'est à dire qu'à partir du moment où tu m'envoies un texto me disant qu' « _il faut absolument que tu te connectes sur Facebook tout-de-suite-maintenant-urgemment-c'est-une-quest ion-de-vie-ou-de-mort-vite-dépêches-toi-j'ai-besoi n-d'aide_ », il y a effectivement des chances que je me connecte.

**Mamanager** : C'est quoi le problème Suzuna ?

**Mizunami** : Vu le texto, ça a l'air grave en tout cas. Et intéressant.

**DevilPomPom **: Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

**Mizunami **: … Ben je traîne. Pourquoi ?

**DevilPomPom **: Parce que j'ai accepté un rencard avec un gros-geek ___« je pense avoir une vie sociale mais en vérité, la seule personne à qui je parle dans la vie réelle est mon livreur de pizza_ ___»_ en échange de quoi il envoyait un bug empêchant tous les japonais de sexe masculin de se connecter sur Facebook pour les 3 heures à venir !

**Mizunami **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: … C'est pas un peu de la prostitution, ça ?

**DevilPomPom **: Mais vous êtes tous sur Facebook en fait ! Il va m'entendre, cette espèce de déchet de tanche de tocard de poubelle de fuckin'geek à la con même pas capable d'envoyer un petit virus ! Non, mieux ! Gaoh, 600 yens pour refaire le portrait de ce tocard d'arnaqueur !

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**DieudrAgon**: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.**: … Tu passes trop de temps avec nous, je dirais.

**DevilPomPom**: Justement, puisqu'on en parle, que tous les individus de sexe masculin ici se déconnectent et aillent faire les stupides stupidités habituelles que les mecs font dans la vraie vie. Ça vous fera pas de mal de quitter un peu Facebook.

**SpiderHero **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders**: …

**RodéoBoy**: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: … Dit celle qui est tellement accro à Facebook que pendant les matchs, elle fait ses saltos et autres figures de pom-pom girl qui a visiblement une EXCELLENTE assurance vie tout en discutant avec nous sur Facebook...

**DevilPomPom**: … C'est pas le sujet. Dégagez.

**L'HommeInvisible**: …

**Shuragan**: …

**HAAA? **: … C'est demandé si gentiment... Je reste.

**MontaMaxgic**: Pareil.

**HA?** : Et pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi tu essayes de nous virer avec ta délicatesse et ton tact légendaire ?

**DevilPomPom**: Parce que j'ai posé ce créneau pour une conversation entre filles et que vous n'êtes pas des filles. Maintenant, au revoir.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Si c'est pour parler rouge à lèvres et vernis à ongles, vous n'avez qu'à passer en conversation privée.

**Mamanager**: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)**: … J'aime tellement l'idée que vous vous faîtes de nos sujets de discussions...

**DevilPomPom** : Alors primo, ce n'est pas pour parler rouge à lèvres et vernis à ongles, deusio, les conversations privées, c'est quand il n'y a que deux personnes et là on est trois et tertio, c'est carrément dans votre intérêt de nous laisser avoir notre entretien entre filles vu la gravité de la situation. Maintenant, virez !

**Cortex** : …

**Shuragan** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … Tu viens juste de me donner encore plus envie de rester.

**DevilPomPom** : … Je sais, j'ai mal vendu mon tertio... Sérieusement, partez maintenant.

**Mizunami** : Hors de question. Pourquoi c'est dans notre intérêt de vous laisser entre filles ?

**DevilPomPom** : Parce que.

**Mizunami **: Parce que, c'est pas une réponse.

**DevilPomPom **: Aujourd'hui si. Allez vous en.

**Mizunami **: Non.

**DevilPomPom** : Si.

**Mizunami** : Non.

**DevilPomPom **: Si.

**Mizunami** : Non.

**DevilPomPom** : Si.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : Ah non, vous n'allez pas remettre ça !

**Mizunami **: Quoi ?

**MontaMaxgic** : Takami a raison, si vous voulez vraiment vous disputez encore comme un vieux couple, faîtes ça ailleurs que sur Facebook ! Vous polluez la conversation !

**DevilPomPom** : Y avait pas de conversation avant que je me connecte.

**MontaMaxgic **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard** : …

**HAA?** : … Touché. Mais je préfère quand il n'y a pas de conversation que de vous voir vous engueuler. J'ai l'impression de voir Mamori et Hiruma et honnêtement, c'est déjà largement suffisant de devoir supporter leurs engueulades d'amoureux dans la vraie vie.

**Mamanager** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble !

**RodéoBoy** : C'était pas bien compliqué à deviner en même temps. La fille et le gars se font des signaux secrets d'un bout à l'autre du terrain !

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: Wakana sera contente d'apprendre qu'elle n'est pas la seule manager à sortir avec son capitaine.

**Mamanager** : On n'est pas ensemble !

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : … Ça sonne comme si vous l'étiez...

**PunKicker** : Ils sont dans la phase de déni en ce moment.

**HAAA?** : En ce moment ?! Ça va faire bientôt 6 mois qu'ils nagent dans le déni !

**Funuraba** : Non, ça fait depuis que Mamori lui a dit de porter son uniforme correctement et qu'il l'a traité de fuckin' agent de discipline qu'ils sont dans le déni.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Et ça remonte à quand ça ?

**PunKicker** : Au jour de rentrée de leur première année, il y a deux ans.

**SpiderHero** : …

**HA? **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de faire quelque chose à ce sujet, Mamori ?

**Mamanager** : Je ne suis pas dans le déni !

**KongOriginal** : …

**L'HommeInvisible** : …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre** : … Là encore, ça sonne comme si tu l'étais...

/

**VeuveNoire** vient de rejoindre Facebook.

**VeuveNoire** est désormais amie avec **DevilPomPom**, **Mamanager**, **FastandFurious** et **MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)**.

/

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Eh ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé une demande en amitié à moi aussi?!

**VeuveNoire** : Devoir supporter un idiot comme toi dans la vie réelle est largement suffisant. Sur Facebook, je ne te connais pas.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : … Pas smart...

**SpiderHero **: Fuu. Je me demande si le fait que je n'ai pas non plus reçu de demande en amitié de ta part me met dans le même panier que ledit idiot...

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Eh ! Toujours pas smart !

**VeuveNoire** : Nan mais si je t'envoie une demande d'amitié à toi et pas à la princesse Kotarette, elle va encore me taper une crise.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Juri ! T'es pas smart avec ton meilleur ami !

**FastandFurious** : Juri comme dans Juri, la manager des BandoSpiders ?

**VeuveNoire **: En personne. Et je serais smart avec mon meilleur ami quand il arrêtera de se comporter comme un parfait crétin dont les capacités intellectuelles n'approchent même pas celles d'un poisson rouge.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**HA?** : Aoutch.

**Sa-Rattrape** : Clair. Net. Efficace.

**DevilPomPom** : Je t'emprunterai bien cette réplique pour mon frère mais il serait paumé dès le 3ème mot.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : Je ne peux même pas la tenter sur les joueurs d'Hakushuu. Trop de mots dans une seule phrase. Ça ferait disjoncter le neurone qu'ils se partagent.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**HAAA?** : … Et quand je pense que c'est toi qui disais qu'on n'avait aucun tact.

**VeuveNoire** : Bref, pourquoi fallait-il absolument que je me crée un compte Facebook et que je me connecte_ « ____tout-de-suite-maintenant-urgemment-c'est-une-quest ion-de-vie-ou-de-mort-vite-dépêches-toi-j'ai-besoi n -d'aide__ »_ ?

**DevilPomPom** : Je t'expliquerai ça quand ces messieurs voudront bien bouger leurs petites fesses de_ « ____princesse__ » _comme tu le dis si bien et se déconnecteront de Facebook.

**RodéoBoy** : …

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : … Toujours non.

/

**OjoWhitePrincess** vient de rejoindre Facebook.

**OjoWhitePrincess **est désormais amie avec **DevilPomPom**, **Mamanager**, **FastandFurious**, **MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)**, **Sa-Rattrape**, **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** et **DrB(ra)inoclard**.

/

**DrB(ra)inoclard** est en couple avec **OjoWhitePrincess**.

**OjoWhitePrincess** est en couple avec **DrB(ra)inoclard**.

/

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui sont demandés en amis ?!

**VeuveNoire** : Arrête de faire ta jalouse, bécasse ! C'est à peine si vous avez échangez trois mots dans la vie réelle, normal qu'elle ne te demande pas en amitié !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : … Et c'est à peine si tu as échangé trois mots avec Maria, Suzuna, Sena, Mamori et Wakana et pourtant, tu les as quand même demandées en amies !

**VeuveNoire** : Sauf que tout comme moi, elles sont obligée d'interagir avec des débiles qui sont plus proche du singe que de l'être humain sur l'échelle de l'évolution.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : …

**HA?** : …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**DevilPomPom** : On appelle ça la solidarité entre managers et pom-pom girls de bandes de crustacés décérébrés dont le plus grand passe-temps est quand même de courir après une baballe.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : …

**SpiderHero **: …

**Mizunami** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: … Sena aussi court après une baballe et tu l'as quand même demandée en amie !

**VeuveNoire** : Nan, Sena c'est particulier.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Et pourquoi elle aurait droit à un traitement de faveur, elle ?!

**DevilPomPom** : Parce qu'à la base, elle a quand même été un peu contrainte de s'y mettre alors que vous, vous êtes quand même assez stupides pour avoir volontairement rejoint un sport où vous vous faîtes joyeusement taper dessus 80% du temps.

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**Sa-Rattrape** : … Vu comme ça...

**Shuragan** : … Contrainte ?

**FastandFurious** : Hiruma.

**Ultrabriteshield** : Ah. Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que tu choisisses un tel sport vu comment tu es...

**MontaMaxgic** : Trouillarde ?

**HAA?** : Lâche ?

**HA?** : Une vraie flipette ?

**RodéoBoy **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)** : …

**KongOriginal** : …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … J'allais dire facilement impressionnable.

**HAA? **: Ça marche aussi.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Enfin bref, je trouvais curieux que tu choisisses de pratiquer un sport aussi violent.

**DevilPomPom** : Sans déconner. La fille a peur de son ombre, pèse 45 kg toute mouillée, mesure 1m55, fuit habituellement toute confrontation, est incapable d'ouvrir un bocal de sauce tomate et tu trouves juste ça curieux qu'elle ait choisi de jouer à sport de bourrin ?

**Ultrabriteshield** : …

**GaohnnosaureRex** : …

**DieudrAgon** : …

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** : … Rassure nous Sena, le coup du bocal de sauce tomate, c'est juste une exagération de Suzuna histoire de marquer son point ?

**FastandFurious** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Tu n'arrive même pas à ouvrir un bocal de sauce tomate ?!

**FastandFurious** : …

/

**Mizunami** vient de créer le groupe « Hommage à la fille qui n'arrive même pas à ouvrir un bocal de sauce tomate mais qui a quand même gentiment et littéralement fait bouffer de l'herbe à Agon Kongo, l'un des joueurs les plus violents et les plus terrifiants du Japon, AVEC UN SEUL BRAS! »

**DevilPomPom**, **MontaMaxgic**, **HA?**, **HAA?**, **HAAA?**, **Cortex**, **ApprentiFunuraba**, **Funuraba**, **PunKicker**, **LaStardé**, **L'HommeInvisible**, **Mamanager**, **RodéoBoy**, **LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre**, **Shuragan**, **KongOriginal**, **SpiderHero**, **Kick-(Cl)Ass**, **VeuveNoire**, **Sa-Rattrape**,** DrB(ra)inoclard**, **OjoWhitePrincess**, **ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)**, **GaohnnosaureRex**, **Marco. Reiji Marco.**, **MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)**, **HeadAndSh(j)oulders** et **Ultrabriteshield** ont rejoint le groupe « Hommage à la fille qui n'arrive même pas à ouvrir un bocal de sauce tomate mais qui a gentiment et littéralement fait bouffer de l'herbe à Agon Kongo, l'un des joueurs les plus violents et les plus terrifiants du Japon, AVEC UN SEUL BRAS! »

___**3506 personnes aiment ça.**_

/

**DieudrAgon **: Tu es mort poubelle !

**Mizunami **: Si tu veux mais ça ne changera pas le fait que tu t'es fait rétamer par une fille incapable d'ouvrir un bocal de sauce tomate.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: J'aime.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Moi aussi. Mais bref, il n'empêche que même si Sena a été contrainte de jouer au début, elle a quand même voulu continuer ! Elle est donc aussi débile que nous selon vos critères !

**FastandFurious **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Non. Parmi vous tous, elle est la seule à faire preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence en essayant de ne pas se faire tacler et en piquant un sprint dès que l'un de vous fait mine de s'approcher.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Ôte moi d'un doute mais dans le match Hakushuu VS Deimon, ce n'était pas elle qui était la seule parmi nous tous à avoir foncé consciemment sur Gaoh tout en sachant qu'elle allait se faire massacrer ?

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Plus généralement, ce n'est pas elle qui est le seul joueur de foot US de tout le Japon à avoir foncé consciemment sur moi tout en sachant qu'elle allait se faire massacrer ?

**DevilPomPom **: J'ai dis qu'elle faisait preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence, pas qu'elle était brillante.

**FastandFurious **: …

**OjoWhitePrincess **: Dis Suzuna, je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre en pleine discussion mais pourquoi est ce que tu m'as demandé de me créer un compte Facebook et de me connecter maintenant ? Non, parce que j'ai pas mal de rangement à faire dans la salle du club...

**DevilPomPom **: Takami, rends service à ta copine et va faire du rangement. Et amène tes coéquipiers avec toi. Et tous les autres joueurs ici présents par la même occasion. Pour une fois que vous servirez à quelque chose.

**Sa-Rattrape** : …

**SpiderHero**: …

**RodéoBoy**: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: … Et ce n'est même pas notre manager qui nous donne des ordres comme ça.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Si ça peut vous faire dégager et accélérer les choses, allez faire quelque chose d'utile pour une fois dans votre vie et laissez nous entre filles !

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: PRONTO !

/

**GaohnnosaureRex** vient de se déconnecter.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Et de 2.

**VeuveNoire **: Dites moi, Kotaro et Akaba, est ce que quelque chose dans le « entre filles » échappe à votre compréhension ou est ce que je suis trop présomptueuse de penser que vous êtes des gars ?

**SpiderHero **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**VeuveNoire **: C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire comme on vous dit et de vous déconnecter ou je me débrouille pour que vous vous retrouviez enfermés à double tour dans une salle avec le fanclub de l'équipe de football américain de Bando.

/

**SpiderHero** vient de se déconnecter.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **vient de se déconnecter.

/

**VeuveNoire **: Et re de 2.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Wow, efficace.

**DevilPomPom **: Allez-vous en.

**DieudrAgon **: Non.

**DevilPomPom **: Vous voulez vraiment que je soudoie Mamori avec des choux à la crème pour qu'elle retourne à Teikoku et à Shinryuji ?

/

**Ultrabriteshield** vient de se déconnecter.

**DieudrAgon** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**DevilPomPom **: Et encore de 2.

**Mizunami **: Tu as vraiment du les traumatiser, Mamori ! Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?

**VeuveNoire **: Mizumachi, Kakei, vous saviez que la prof d'histoire-géo de Kyoshin était une excellente amie de mes parents ? Et qu'elle me demande toujours si je suis amie avec des joueurs de l'équipe de son lycée ? Il serait regrettable qu'elle apprenne que je connais_ « ____le blond et le brun dont les yeux bleus sont si beaaaauuuuxxx ! Et si envoûtants ! Et il sont tous les deux si grands ! Tu crois qu'il sont grands comme ça partout partout ? Et leurs mainnnssss ! Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec ! Imagine avoir les deux en même temps ! »_

**Shuragan **: … Bizarre, tu n'avais pas mentionné la partie te concernant la dernière fois que tu l'as citée Mizumachi... Tu m'explique pourquoi tu as jugé bon d'omettre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas seulement des vues sur moi mais sur toi aussi ?

**Mizunami **: … Si tu crois que c'est quelque chose dont je veux me rappeler... Pas un jour ne passe depuis sans que je ne regrette d'avoir laissé traîné mes oreilles par inadvertance du côté de la salle des profs... Surtout qu'elle a continué sur ce qu'on pourrait lui faire tous les deux ensemble pendant un sacré bout de temps...

**Shuragan **: …

**Mizunami : **Ouais. Bref, comment t'es au courant de ça, Juri ?

**VeuveNoire **: C'est à moi de le savoir et à vous de le découvrir. Aloooooorrrs ? Je lui dis ou je lui dis pas ? Et je lui file toutes les infos sur les méthodes d'entraînement de Kyoshin, y compris les passages à la thalasso, que j'ai pu glaner ? Avec les horaires ? Et l'adresse ?

/

**Mizunami** vient de se déconnecter.

**Shuragan** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**VeuveNoire **: Et bis de 2.

**DevilPomPom **: Du grand art. Maintenant, que tous les mecs de Deimon se tirent ou je diffuse sur le net les photos de la soirée du 31 décembre. TOUTES les photos.

/

**HA?** vient de se déconnecter.

**HAA?** vient de se déconnecter.

**HAAA?** vient de se déconnecter.

**Cortex** vient de se déconnecter.

**MontaMaxgic** vient de se déconnecter.

**Funuraba** vient de se déconnecter.

**ApprentiFunuraba **vient de se déconnecter.

**PunKicker** vient de se déconnecter.

**L'HommeInvisible** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**DevilPomPom **: Et de 9 ! D'un seul coup en plus ! Bon, Wakana, à ton tour.

**OjoWhitePrincess **: Mon tour de faire quoi ?

**DevilPomPom **: De menacer les garçons de ton équipe pour qu'enfin ils arrêtent de jouer les parasites à squatter notre conversation.

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**OjoWhitePrincess **: Je ne vais pas les menacer !

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: Merci Wakana.

**Sa-Rattrape **: Je ne te le dis pas assez mais j'aime t'avoir comme manager.

**OjoWhitePrincess **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Très bien, tu n'as pas à les menacer tant que tu te débrouilles pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

**OjoWhitePrincess **: S'il vous plaît les gars, est ce que vous pouvez vous déconnecter juste le temps que l'on ait notre conversation ? Vous pourrez revenir tout de suite après.

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: … D'accord. Sakuraba, Shin, déconnectez vous.

/

**Sa-Rattrape** vient de se déconnecter.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n)** vient de se déconnecter.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**VeuveNoire **: Et de 3. Et tout en douceur en plus.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Je le savais que j'aurais du aller au lycée d'Ojo à la place d'Hakushuu, je le savais ! Tout ça parce que mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'attende d'être étudiante pour vivre seule à Tokyo !

**DevilPomPom **: C'est sûr que les garçons là-bas sont nettement mieux dressés.

**RodéoBoy **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il en reste encore. Riku, tu savais qu'en allant chez Sena, je suis tombée sur un album photo où vous étiez enfants ? J'ai adoooooooooré la photo à la ferme avec le dindon et où tu...

/

**RodéoBoy** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**DevilPomPom **: Et de 1 seulement. J'ai la petite forme sur ce coup là...

**KongOriginal **: Où il quoi ?

**DevilPomPom **: Très bien, Sena, les derniers sont pour toi.

**FastandFurious **: ?

**DevilPomPom **: Débrouille toi pour que Kid, Taka et Unsui s'en aillent.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**FastandFurious **: Pourquoi moi ? En plus c'est très impoli de leur demander ça ! Et ils ont toujours été gentils avec moi, jamais il ne m'ont crié dessus. Et puis ça ne me gêne pas si ils restent.

**KongOriginal** : Merci Sena.

**DevilPomPom **: Parce que je te le demande et que si tu n'accepte pas, je dirai à Hiruma que tu veux améliorer tes capacités d'esquive.

**FastandFurious **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: ?

**K****ongOriginal **: ?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: Et alors ? Pourquoi ça la motiverait à nous demander de partir ?

**DevilPomPom **: Et alors ça la motiverait à vous demander de partir parce que je vais formuler ça de façon à ce qu'il l'aide à améliorer ses capacités d'esquive en lui tirant dessus à la mitraillette.

**KongOriginal **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**FastandFurious **: Je suis vraiment désolée les garçons mais...

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: C'est bon Sena, on se déconnecte.

/

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **vient de se déconnecter.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** vient de se déconnecter.

**KongOriginal** vient de se déconnecter.

/

**DevilPomPom **: Et enfin de 3 ! Sans véritablement leur demander en plus ! Elle a fait encore mieux que Wakana.

**VeuveNoire **: J'aurais pu aller à Seibu ou à Ojo et me retrouver managers de gars un tantinet plus faciles à gérer, mais nooooooonnnnn il a fallu que je choisisse Bandô parce que mon jambon de meilleur ami depuis la maternelle m'a fait promettre qu'on irait dans le même lycée et que Bando était le seul lycée avec une bonne équipe de foot américain dans lequel il pouvait espérer entrer ! !

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Je compatis. Chaque jour que Dieu fait et que je dois ramasser les fringues que ces parfaits débiles laissent partout, MÊME sur les POTEAUX D'EN BUTS DU TERRAIN, je maudis ce jour de 2ème année où j'ai laissé tomber ce foutu stylo alors qu'un nouveau lycéen mi-italien/mi-japonnais/mais-100%-stupido passait juste à côté au même moment.

**Mamanager **: …

**OjoWhitePrincess **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Eh oui. On ne croirait pas les conséquences que peut avoir la chute d'un Bic.

**VeuveNoire **: Ou d'un stupide pacte de gosses de maternelle.

**DevilPomPom **: Dans mon cas, une stupide promesse à ma mère de faire mon possible pour que mon frère n'ait pas l'air d'un parfait imbécile.

**Mamanager **: …

**FastandFurious **: …

**OjoWhitePrincess **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**VeuveNoire **: … Mais comment as-tu pu accepter de faire une telle promesse ? Je veux dire, faire en sorte que ton frère n'est pas l'air d'un parfait imbécile, c'est juste la définition du mot impossible.

**DevilPomPom **: … J'étais jeune et facilement manipulable à l'époque...

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: À l'époque ? Ça remonte à quand cette promesse ?

**DevilPomPom **: 1 an.

**Mamanager **: …

**OjoWhitePrincess **: …

**VeuveNoire **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**FastandFurious **: … Je ne veux pas te fâcher Suzuna mais ça ne me semble pas si lointain que ça, comme époque où tu étais jeune et facilement manipulable...

**DevilPomPom **: Sauf que depuis, j'ai rencontré You-nii. Et il est devenu mon maître Yoda.

**FastandFurious **: …

**Mamanager **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … Bref, de quoi tu voulais nous parler Suzuna ? Parce que j'ai encore une tonne de fleurs à envoyer aux victimes de Gaoh.

**VeuveNoire **: Maintenant qu'on est entre filles.

**FastandFurious **: Euh, à vrai dir...

**DevilPomPom **: Quoi Sena ?

**FastandFurious **: Non rien, je pensais à autre chose. Désolée. Donc ?

**DevilPomPom **: D'accooooord. Donc, aujourd'hui, le CGFILJ s'est réuni aujourd'hui dans mon lycée. Et j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Ils ont...

**FastandFurious **: Euh, Suzuna, excuse moi de t'interrompre mais CGFILJ ?

**DevilPomPom **: Comité du Grand Festival Inter-Lycées Japonais.

**FastandFurious **: ?

**DevilPomPom **: Chaque année, ce comité réunit tous les lycéens de tout le Japon pendant une journée pour un grand festival.

**OjoWhitePrincess **: Tu ne connaissais pas ? Tout le monde autour de moi en parle depuis que je suis entrée au lycée pourtant.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Normal, c'est plutôt génial comme journée.

**Mamanager **: C'est vrai que l'année dernière, c'était vraiment super. Tu verras Sena, c'est vraiment amusant.

**VeuveNoire **: Sérieusement, c'est LE jour de l'année que tous les lycéens attendent. Comment ça se fait que tu ne connaissais pas ?

**FastandFurious **: ...

**Mamanager **: Parce que depuis le début de l'année, Hiruma a fait en sorte qu'elle mange foot US, qu'elle dorme foot US, qu'elle respire foot US et qu'elle éternue foot US.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

_**VeuveNoire **__: … _

**OjoWhitePrincess **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Ouais. Un véritable endoctrinement... Enfin, bref donc le CGFILJ se réunissait aujourd'hui dans mon lycée pour discuter du financement de la fête. Et on est grave dans la misère les filles.

**OjoWhitePrincess **: ?

**DevilPomPom **: Le CGFILJ a remarqué que de plus en plus de lycéens s'étaient intéressés au football US cette année. Et le CGFILJ est composé en grande partie de filles. De filles qui passent le plus clair de leur temps à organiser le grand festival inter-lycéen et qui, du coup sont plus overbookés que l'assistante dans « Le Diable S'Habille En Prada ».

**FastandFurious **: ?

**DevilPomPom **: Les filles font passer leur vie « professionnelle » avant leur vie sentimentale.

**Mamanager** : …

**FastandFurious **: …

**VeuveNoire **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**DevilPomPom **: Non mais encore pire que nous. Et donc elles ont vu dans ce grand festival inter-lycéen un moyen de sortir de leur désert sentimental.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … Je le sens relativement mal là.

**FastandFurious **: Un moyen qui implique le football US ?

**DevilPomPom **: Un moyen qui implique les joueurs de football US...

**Mamanager **: … Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier ce qui va suivre.

**VeuveNoire **: Crache le morceau Suzuna. Fais comme avec un pansement, arrache le d'un coup.

**DevilPomPom **: Les filles du CGFILJ ont proposé d'organiser une loterie pour financer le festival. Les lots, ce seraient des rendez-vous avec des joueurs de football américain.

**VeuveNoire **: …

**Mamanager** : …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**OjoWhitePrincess **: …

**FastandFurious **: …

/

**GaohnnosaureRex** vient de se connecter.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **vient de se connecter.

**SpiderHero** vient de se connecter.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** vient de se connecter.

_**Ultrabriteshield **__vient de se connecter._

**DieudrAgon** vient de se connecter.

**Mizunami **vient de se connecter.

**Shuragan **vient de se connecter.

**HA? **vient de se connecter.

**HAA? **vient de se connecter.

**HAAA? **vient de se connecter.

**Cortex **vient de se connecter.

**MontaMaxgic **vient de se connecter.

**Funuraba **vient de se connecter.

**ApprentiFunuraba **vient de se connecter.

**PunKicker** vient de se connecter.

**L'HommeInvisible **vient de se connecter.

**Sa-Rattrape **vient de se connecter.

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **vient de se connecter.

**DrB(ra)inoclard** vient de se connecter.

**RodéoBoy **vient de se connecter.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **vient de se déconnecter.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **vient de se déconnecter.

**KongOriginal **vient de se déconnecter.

/

**Sa-Rattrape **: QUOI ?!

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE?!

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: HORS DE QUESTION !

**DieudrAgon **: TU TE FOUS DE NOUS LA TANCHE ?!

**DevilPomPom **: Mais comment vous avez fait ?!

**MontaMaxgic **: On est tous entassés derrière Sena dans le club de Deimon.

**DevilPomPom **: Sena ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!

**FastandFurious **: … Parce que j'avais littéralement un revolver braqué sur ma tempe ?

**Mamanager **: Hiruma ! Arrête de menacer Sena !

**DevilPomPom **: D'accord, tu es pardonnée Sena. Mais vous les mecs, qu'est ce que vous foutez tous à Deimon ?

**SpiderHero **: Entraînement commun des all stars japonaises.

**DevilPomPom **: Comment ça se fait que j'étais pas au courant ?

**Ultrabriteshield **: Parce que ça s'est décidé au dernier moment. MAIS ATTENDEZ UN PEU LÀ, CHANGEZ PAS DE SUJET ! JE VOUS RAPPELLE QU'IL EST QUESTION DE NOUS BRADER DANS UNE LOTERIE !

**RodéoBoy **: ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!

**HA? **: SI VOUS CROYEZ SÉRIEUSEMENT QU'ON VA ACCEPTER ÇA, VOUS HALLUCINEZ EN COULEURS !

**Mizunami **: ET CE SERA QUOI LA PROCHAINE ÉTAPE ?! UN STREEP-TEASE ?

**DevilPomPom **: Si vraiment c'était ça, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te gênerait vu le temps que tu passes à te dessaper en public...

**Mizunami **: C'EST PAS LE SUJET !

**GaohnnosaureRex **: EN PLUS, AVEC MA CHANCE, LA PIONNE D'HAKUSHUU VA DÉCROCHER UN RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC MOI !

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … Et risquer de se faire accuser publiquement de pédophilie ?

**GaohnnosaureRex **: C'EST TOUJOURS PAS LE SUJET !

**VeuveNoire **: Loin de moi l'idée de vous couper dans vos jérémiades mesdemoiselles mais pourquoi tu voulais n'en parler qu'à nous, Suzuna ?

**Mamanager **: C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas tellement concernées, nous...

**HA?** : COMMENT ÇA, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CONCERNÉES ?!

**HAA? **: AH IL EST BEAU L'ESPRIT D'ÉQUIPE !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: JE VOUS RAPPELLE POUR MEMOIRE QUE VOUS ÊTES NOS MANAGERS ! C'EST VOTRE JOB DE RÉGLER LES PROBLÈMES QUI RISQUENT DE NUIRE À L' ÉQUIPE !

**Mamanager** : …

**OjoWhitePrincess **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … C'est pas marqué dans mon contrat, ça.

**VeuveNoire **: Ni dans le mien. Et je fais largement assez d'extras comme ça quand je dois tenir le crachoir pendant trois heures au téléphone avec vos mômans tout ça parce que_ « ____minou avait dit qu'il rentrerait à 18h00 ce soir et il est déjà 18h05 passé !__ »_

**SpiderHero** : …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … Okay, lequel d'entre vous est_ « minou » _?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: … LÀ ENCORE, CE N'EST PAS LE SUJET !

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: C'est vrai, le sujet c'était qu'est ce qu'on vient faire dans la marmelade, nous les filles ?

**DevilPomPom **: Le CGFILJ va vous demander de convaincre les mecs.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Et bien bonne chance avec ça !

**OjoWhitePrincess **: À toutes les managers ?

**DevilPomPom** : Et aux joueuses de foot US.

**FastandFurious **: Ehhhh ?! Pourquoi les joueuses de foot US aussi ?!

**DevilPomPom **: Elles pensent que, pour avoir réussi à vous faire accepter dans un sport presque exclusivement masculin, vous devez être particulièrement coriaces, intimidantes, impressionnantes, dominantes, castratrices... et donc que vous faîtes marcher les mecs à la baguette.

**FastandFurious** : …

**Cortex **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**Mamanager **: …

**L'HommeInvisible **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**PunKicker **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**HAA? **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … À part Karin et Sena, il y a d'autres joueuses qui sont membres d'équipes officielles de foot US dans le Japon ?

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: Pas à ma connaissance.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Sena et Karin, nous faire marcher à la baguette... Mais où les filles du CGFILJ sont-elles allées chercher une idée pareille ?

**DevilPomPom **: Mystère. Enfin bref, ce sont les filles membres des équipes de foot US et de pom-pom girls qui doivent convaincre les mecs.

**Mizunami **: D'ailleurs, puisque tu remets ça sur le tapis, AUCUNE CHANCE QUE VOUS Y ARRIVIEZ !

**HA? **: OUAIS ! DE D'ABORD !

**GaohnnosaureRex **: FAUT PAS POUSSER MÉMÉ DANS LES ORTIES NON PLUS !

**Mamanager **: Et si je suis d'accord avec les garçons sur le fait qu'une telle idée est inacceptable et que je refuse de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de les convaincre ?

**PunKicker **: On ne te le dit pas assez souvent mais on apprécie vraiment de t'avoir comme manager, Mamori. Pas vrai les mecs ?

**ApprentiFunuraba **: Fumo !

**Cortex **: J'approuve !

**HA? **: Totalement d'accord !

**HAA? **: Absolument d'accord !

**HAAA? **: Tellement d'accord !

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Mais en vrai, elles s'attendent vraiment à ce qu'on cautionne cette idée de loterie ? Non parce que sérieusement, si je passe 80% de mon temps à contrer les fans des joueurs, ce n'est pas pour ensuite les vendre au plus offrant.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Merci Maria. Et juste pour information, je te bénis chaque fois qu'une fan tente une approche.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Tu es la plus forte de toutes les managers au monde.

**VeuveNoire **: J'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça, je ne vais pas en plus m'amuser à prostituer les joueurs de mon équipe sachant que les personnes qui sont assez désespérées pour jouer à la loterie afin de décrocher un rendez-vous sont plus que susceptibles de s'accrocher telles des sangsues aux-dits joueurs après le susnommé rendez-vous.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Je t'aime Juri !

**SpiderHero **: Fuuu. Sans aller aussi loin, merci Juri.

**OjoWhitePrincess **: Je vais répondre non aussi.

**Sa-Rattrape **: Merci Wakana.

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: Je t'aime ma chérie.

**OjoWhitePrincess **: Je t'aime aussi Takami.

**DevilPomPom **: Awwww.

**Mamanager **: Vous êtes trop mignons.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Eh ! Pourquoi personne n'a dit que j'étais mignon moi aussi ! J'ai dit pareil à Juri !

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: On en reparlera quand vous serez en couple.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Ew ! Ça va pas la tête ?! Juri est comme ma sœur !

**VeuveNoire **: Vous êtes folles ou quoi ?! Ce serait presque de l'inceste !

**OjoWhitePrincess **: Vous n'êtes pas du tout attirés l'un par l'autre ?

**VeuveNoire **: Bien sûr que non !

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: On est juste meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle !

**DevilPomPom **: En même temps, vous passez votre temps à vous disputer comme un vieux couple... Ça aurait pu faire comme avec Mamori et Hiruma.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Et ben non.

**Mamanager **: Il n'y a rien entre Hiruma et moi !

**HAA? **: Dieu merci, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu supporter encore plus de déni et de frustration sentimentale autour de moi.

**Mamanager** : Je ne suis pas dans le déni ni dans la frustration sentimentale !

**PunKicker **: …

**HAAA? **: …

**Cortex **: …

**DevilPomPom **: … Mais bien sûr. On en était où ?

**Mizunami** : Au moment où toutes celles qui devaient nous convaincre de servir de lots pour des désespérées de l'amûûûûûûr refusaient de nous convaincre de servir de lots pour des désespérées de l'amûûûûûûr. Sena, c'est à ton tour de refuser.

**DevilPomPom **: Arrête de dire des conneries Mizumachi, tout le monde ici sait que Sena est incapable de vous demander un truc pareil...

**Mizunami **: Vrai.

**DevilPomPom **: … alors que c'est peut être elle qui aurait le plus de chances de vous convaincre.

**FastandFurious **: Eeeehhhh ? Moi ?!

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Grosse blague. Comment pourrait-elle nous convaincre de faire ça ?

**DevilPomPom **: Le coup des yeux de bébé panda battu.

**MontaMaxgic **: Aoutch. THE regard...

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: De bébé panda battu ?

**DevilPomPom **: Il y a les yeux de chiot battu, les yeux de chaton battu, les yeux de faon battu et ainsi de suite jusqu'au plus fort de tous. Celui qui ferait fondre la banquise en moins de 10 secondes. Celui qui aurait fait craquer Hitler, Mussolini, Staline... et grosso modo tous les dictateurs que ce monde a connu. Celui qui constitue notre dernier rempart de défense en cas d'invasion extra-terrestre. THE regard. Celui du bébé panda battu.

**Cortex **: Elle peut faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui avec ces yeux là...

_**FastandFurious **__: Quels yeux ?_

**HAA? **: THE regard devrait être répertorié comme arme de destruction massive.

**HAAA? **: Le gouvernement devrait l'utiliser pour faire parler les espions ennemis. 5 secondes les yeux dans les yeux et le type se met à table direct.

**FastandFurious **: Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

**Sa-Rattrape **: C'est si efficace que ça ?

**RodéoBoy **: Quand on avait 6 ans, THE regard m'a convaincu de tenter un casse dans une chocolaterie.

**Sa-Rattrape**: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard**: …

**FastandFurious **: C'était toi qui l'avait proposé après qu'un garçon de la maternelle ait mangé mes choco-BN's !

**RodéoBoy **: D'accord, quand on avait 6 ans, THE regard m'avait convaincu de proposer de tenter un casse dans une chocolaterie juste pour que ses yeux n'aient plus l'air de ceux d'un bébé panda battu.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**OjoWhitePrincess **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco **: … Et comment ça s'est fini ?

**RodéoBoy **: Je me suis fait chopper. J'aurai pu avoir un casier judiciaire mais elle s'est servi de THE regard pour dissuader le chocolatier de porter plainte et pour l'inciter à faire de nous ses testeurs officiels de nouveaux produits. Et à nous donner un double de la clé de sa boutique, accessoirement.

**Shuragan **: …

**Mizunami **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**FastandFurious **: C'était le chocolatier qui avait décidé de ne pas appeler la police ! Et c'est lui qui nous a donné des chocolats après ! Et c'est lui qui nous a dit de revenir quand on voulait, même s'il n'était pas là !

**RodéoBoy **: Okay, j'aurai pu avoir un casier judiciaire si THE regard n'avait pas dissuadé le chocolatier de porter plainte et ne l'avait pas incité à faire de nous ses testeurs de nouveaux produits. Et à nous donner un double de la clé de sa boutique accessoirement. Juste pour que ses yeux n'aient plus l'air de ceux d'un bébé panda battu.

**SpiderHero **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders** : …

**Ultrabriteshield **: … Ah ouais, quand même.

**Cortex **: D'où la visière pendant les matchs.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: ?

**Mamanager **: Hiruma lui fait porter une visière parce que sinon, l'équipe adverse déclarerait directement forfait après avoir vu les yeux de panda battu après un tacle ce qui nous permettrait certes de gagner sur le court terme mais, sur le long terme, finirait par causer la mort du football US japonais. Voir mondial.

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: ...

**SpiderHero **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: Sérieusement ?

**Funuraba **: Pendant notre premier entraînement ensemble à Sena, Hiruma et moi, elle ne portait pas de visière. Lorsque Hiruma l'a taclée pour la première fois, elle a fermé les yeux pendant la chute. Quand elle a rouvert les yeux, il s'est excusé de l'avoir plaquée. Sans dire un seul gros mot.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**Mizunami **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: …

**FastandFurious **: Il pensait qu'il m'avait fait mal !

**PunKicker **: …

**MontaMaxgic **: …

**Cortex **: …

**Funuraba **: …

**ApprentiFunuraba** : …

**HA? **: …

**HAA? **: …

**HAAA? **: … Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus hallucinant, qu'elle fasse THE regard sans s'en rendre compte ou qu'elle se fasse encore des illusions sur le fait qu'Hiruma soit capable d'émotions humaines comme le remord ou le regret...

**Marco. Reiji Marco.**: … Plutôt le 2ème. Enfin bref, tout le monde est contre l'idée Suzuna. Je dirai qu'il va falloir que les filles du CGFILJ fassent autrement.

**DevilPomPom **: Dans un monde parfait où j'irais au lycée en chevauchant ma licorne sur une route de Tagada et où on aurait le choix, le refus serait effectivement une option. Mais malheureusement, je vous annonce qu'on ne vit pas au pays des Bisounours et que le monde est un endroit rempli de dangereux détraqués sirotant leur calva dans le crâne de leurs victimes.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**HA? **: …

**HAA? **: … Je le savais que quelqu'un m'avait piqué ma BD d'Astérix et les Normands, je le savais !

**HAAA?** : …

**FastandFurious **: …

**Mamanager **: …

**OjoWhitePrincess **: … Astérix et les Normands ?

**DevilPomPom **: C'est plus intéressant que mon cours de philo.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Tout est plus intéressant qu'un cours de philo.

**DevilPomPom **: C'est pas faux.

**Sa-Rattrape **: On peut en revenir à nos moutons ? Pourquoi le refus n'est-il pas une option ?

**DevilPomPom **: Parce que le CGFILJ est le premier investisseur des compétitions sportives lycéennes quelles qu'elles soient, qu'il est dûment inscrit dans son règlement qu'il pourra décider de retirer son soutien financier à tout sport qui refuse de coopérer alors qu'il a été sollicité pour participer à l'organisation du festival et que j'ai déjà vérifié, la ligue de foot US lycéenne japonaise est financée à 60 % par le CGFILJ. Donc, à moins que vous ne vouliez dire adieu à la Christmas Bowl... Sans compter que le CGFILJ finance aussi pas mal d'équipes de football US lycéenne dont, au hasard, Teikoku, Shinryuji, Ojo... et qu'une amputation d'environ 15% de leur budget ferait quand même assez mal à ces clubs.

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: … C'est du chantage !

**Mizunami **: Mais c'est efficace...

**GaohnnosaureRex **: T'es entrain de nous dire qu'on est coincé là ? La ruine ou la prostitution ?

**DevilPomPom **: Globalement oui. Sauf si vous pouvez venir avec un autre moyen de financer le festival.

**RodéoBoy **: Et on parle de quelle somme là, approximativement ?

**DevilPomPom **: 750 000 yens.

**RodéoBoy **: PARDON ?!

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: COMBIEN?!

**Sa-Rattrape **: C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: En tout cas, la bonne chose dans cette histoire c'est que si jamais on doit se prostituer, on sera des gigolos de luxe...

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**HA? **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**VeuveNoire **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: … Pas faux.

**Shuragan **: Une idée... Il nous faut une idée...

**Mizunami **: Pour se sortir d'un merdier pareil, il nous faut une idée plus tordue qu'un bretzel. Sur ce coup là, je vois pas 5000 solutions...

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: … Non, tu n'es quand même pas entrain de suggérer que l'on demande de l'aide à Hiruma ?

**Mizunami **: J'en aie peur.

**SpiderHero **: Fuuu. Tu es conscient que c'est un peu comme devoir choisir entre la peste et le choléra ?

**Mizunami **: Je le sais bien mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au cerveau assez tordu pour trouver un plan nous permettant de réunir 750 000 yens.

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'éviter les mines si c'est pour ensuite me faire capturer par l'ennemi et torturer pour le reste de ma vie.

**Ultrabriteshield**: Jolie comparaison. Et je soutiens Taka, je ne vois pas non plus l'intérêt d'éviter de servir de lot pour ensuite être redevable à Hiruma. Au moins, pour le coup de la loterie, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Une fois qu'on aura vendu nos âmes à Hiruma, il nous torturera jusqu'en enfer pour le reste de l'éternité. Et mine de rien, ça a quand même l'air long, l'éternité...

**Mizunami **: … Donc on est foutus.

**Sa-Rattrape **: Finis...

**HA? **: Morts...

**GaohnnosaureRex **: Game over...

**RodéoBoy **: Si vous permettez, je vais voir si j'ai assez dans mon portefeuille pour prendre un aller simple à destination des USA...

**FastandFurious **: Euh les gars, je vais peut être dire une bêtise mais pourquoi vous ne faites pas une sorte de vente ou un truc dans le genre ?

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: Et une vente de quoi ? Pour nous en sortir, il faudrait qu'on trouve un original de Picasso. Pour commencer...

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: C'est gentil Sena mais c'est vraiment pas la peine...

**HAA? **: Ouais, trouver un moyen pour réunir 750 000 yens, c'est mission impossible.

**FastandFurious **: Euh en fait, j'allais plutôt proposer une vente de calendriers ou quelque chose dans le genre...

**SpiderHero** : …

**Shuragan**: …

**DieudrAgon **: … Sérieusement, la poubelle de crevette ?

**Ultrabriteshield **: Des calendriers ?

**RodéoBoy **: C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as à nous proposer ? Des images de chatons avec des jours en-dessous ?

**FastandFurious **: Euuuhh moi en fait je me disais plutôt que si elles veulent sortir avec vous, c'est parce qu'elles vous trouvent beaux et donc que vous devriez faire un calendr...

**DevilPomPom **: PUTAIN D'IDÉE DE GÉNIE DE TRUC DE OUF ! MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE NOUS EN SORS PAS PLUS SOUVENT DES IDÉES COMME ÇA, SENA ?!

**FastandFurious **: Hiiiieeeeeee ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée !

**Cortex **: Tu nous explique pourquoi tu t'emballes d'un coup comme ça ?

**Mamanager **: S'il s'agit de ce à quoi je pense, ça peut vraiment marcher. Il y aura beaucoup plus de personnes intéressées que pour une simple loterie puisque les acheteurs seront sûrs de repartir avec quelque chose.

**Kick-(Cl)Ass** : Et à quoi vous pensez ?

**DevilPomPom **: Pas maintenant les enfants, les adultes travaillent.

**HA?** : …

**HAAA? **: … Charmant.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Sans compter qu'avec l'idée du CGFILJ, il n'y aurait que les lycéennes qui pourraient participer à la loterie. Là, on pourrait aussi cibler les collégiennes et les étudiantes. Voir même les adultes.

**Shuragan **: Mais c'est quoi votre idée ?

**DevilPomPom **: Tenez mes chouchous, prenez ce bout de bois et allez donc faire mumuse ailleurs.

**Mizunami **: … Je te hais.

**VeuveNoire **: Rien que sur Tokyo, il doit y avoir plus de 2 millions de lycéennes. À 5 yens pièce, on est largement au-dessus de la somme envisagée par le CGFILJ.

**RodéoBoy **: Je ne comprends toujours rien.

**L'HommeInvisible **: Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous expliquer ?

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Donc on est d'accord ?

**DevilPomPom **: Yeap.

**MontaMaxgic **: C'est quoi le plan alors ?

**DevilPomPom **: Le plan, Messieurs, est très simple. Tellement simple qu'il tient en une phrase.

**PunKicker **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**KongOriginal **: …

**Mizunami **: … T'essayes de faire durer le suspense comme quand dans ces jeux TV où on attend de savoir ce que le mec a gagné ?

**DevilPomPom **: Chut, je parle. Donc, le plan c'est : CALENDRIER DES DIEUX DU STADE VERSION CENSURÉE DES JOUEURS DE FOOTBALL US !

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … Quand tu dis censuré ?

**DevilPomPom **: Vous faîtes juste tomber le haut.

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**Sa-Rattrape **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**DevilPomPom **: C'est ça ou un rendez-vous de une journée COMPLÈTE avec une dinde qui gloussera à chacune de vos paroles parce que vous êtes_ « ____si beeeeeeaaaaauuuuuxxxx, si musclééééssss, si foooooorrrrttttsssss hihihihi __» _!

**Mizunami **: … Wow tu le fais vraiment bien. On jurerait une fan.

**DevilPomPom **: Je suis la pom pom girl en chef de l'équipe gagnante du Christmas Bowl qui a d'excellents rapports avec les autres équipes du Japon, ce qui fais que je côtoie fréquemment des joueurs de toutes ces équipes. Je vis dans une basse-cour.

**GaohnnosaureRex **: …

**Kick-(Cl)Ass **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: … Ça résume assez bien notre situation à toutes.

**VeuveNoire **: Ce qu'il ne faut pas endurer pour être manager ou pom pom girl...

**HAA? **: …

**RodéoBoy **: …

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: …

**Ultrabriteshield** : … Bref, en ce qui me concerne, va pour le calendrier.

**Sa-Rattrape **: Tout sauf une journée de gloussements de pintade.

**HA? **: Okay, ça marche pour moi...

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: On n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon...

**DevilPomPom **: Braves bêtes. Et puisque je suis tout au sujet de l'égalité homme/ femme, qu'on vise le public le plus large possible et qu'il est d'usage de donner un susucre à son chien quand il obéit, je rajoute aussi CALENDRIER DES DÉESSES DU STADE VERSION CENSURÉE DES JOUEUSES DE FOOTBALL US !

**FastandFurious**: EEEEHHHHHHHH ?!

**DieudrAgon **: Là d'accord.

**Marco. Reiji Marco.**: Je suis pour.

**VeuveNoire **: C'est vrai que comme ça, on pourra aussi en vendre aux mecs.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: En voilà une bonne idée.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Karin va être ravie... mais sinon, j'adhère à 100% !

**DevilPomPom **: Laissez moi finir ! Et comme on n'a que deux joueuses sous la main et que ça risque d'être un peu monotone, les managers et pom-pom girls s'y collent aussi !

**Mamanager **: QUOI ?!

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Si tu veux, je suis toujours pour.

**Ultrabriteshield **: Pareil.

**Mizunami **: Encore plus intéressant maintenant.

**VeuveNoire **: C'est une obligation ?

**DevilPomPom **: Considérant que les lycéens vont râler quand ils s'apercevront qu'il n'y a que des rendez-vous avec les mecs des équipes à gagner et donc que le CGFILJ va bien finir par nous demander de nous y coller, oui. Du moins c'est vivement recommandé. Après, si vous préférez vous retrouver en tête à tête avec un parfait inconnu qui vous sortira des_ « ____tu viens de faire tomber quelque chose à tes pieds... mon cœur__ » _pendant une journée, c'est vous qui voyez...

**Mamanager **: …

**FastandFurious **: …

**OjoWhitePrincess **: …

**VeuveNoire **: …

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**Mizunami **: … Il y a vraiment des gars qui vous le disent ça ?

**VeuveNoire **: J'y ai le droit au moins une fois par jour à celle là...

**HAA? **: Je compatis.

**V****euveNoire**: Merci. En tout cas, vu comme ça, je marche...

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Pareil...

**DevilPomPom **: Formidable. Et si ça marche vraiment du feu de Dieu, on fait un CALENDRIER DES COUPLES DES DIEUX ET DÉESSES DU STADE VERSION CENSURÉE DES JOUEURS, DES JOUEUSES, DES MANAGERS ET DES POM-POM GIRLS DE FOOTBALL US !

**Marco. Reiji Marco **: Prems !

**Ultrabriteshield **: Hors de question ! Tu ne peux pas dire prems pour une photo de couple avec elle !

**FastandFurious** : C'est qui elle?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Trop dommage que je l'ai dit alors. D'ailleurs, je le redis, prems !

**DieudrAgon **: Et si tu continues la tanche de rital, je vais mettre un prems pour t'encastrer dans un mur.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Je persiste et signe : je suis le capitaine de Gaoh. Même pas peur. Et toujours prems.

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a son mot à dire ?

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Bien sûr que si. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je dis prems.

**FastandFurious **: Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire de qui vous parlez?

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: ?

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs)**: Il a dit prems pour être le premier à la convaincre subtilement de sorte qu'elle pense que c'est son idée.

**Shuragan **: …

**SpiderHero **: …

**ShinvalierD'O(n)jo(n) **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: … Il est capable de faire ça ?

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Comment tu crois que je suis devenue manager des Hakushuu ?

**DieudrAgon **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: … Sérieusement ?

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Hélas.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Dansez marionnettes.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Ouais... Et pour arriver à m'avoir comme ça, j'aime autant vous dire qu'il faut se lever tôt. Alors imaginez à quel résultat il pourra arriver avec elle qui est encore plus naïve et innocente que l'agneau qui vient de naître...

**FastandFurious **: Pourquoi je suis la seule à ne pas savoir de qui vous parlez?

**LeKidQuiTirePlusViteQueSonOmbre **: …

**Shuragan **: …

**HeadAndSh(j)oulders **: …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**SpiderHero **: … Fuuu. Définitivement non. Tu ne seras pas premier, peu importe combien de fois tu peux répéter prems

**DrB(ra)inoclard **: En tout cas, il est presque aussi fort qu'Hiruma.

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: Comment ça presque ?

**DevilPomPom **: Ne sois pas gourmand. Déjà presque, c'est pas mal.

**HA?** : D'autant plus qu'il t'a battu au match Hakushuu VS Deimon.

**PunKicker **: Et surtout, il est le seul encore vivant et (relativement) sain d'esprit après avoir traumatisé Sena.

**KongOriginal **: ?

**Cortex **: Il a réussi à échapper à l'ouragan Mamori.

**Ultrabriteshield **: …

**DieudrAgon **: …

**HAAA? **: Mieux. Il a réussi à entuber l'ouragan Mamori. Qui, je tiens à le rappeler, a été capable d'envoyer à l'hôpital psychiatrique un joueur de foot US aussi large que haut avec des muscles tellement gonflés qu'on aurait pu les faire exploser en le piquant avec une punaise.

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: …

**Mamanager **:…

**Marco. Reiji Marco. **: … Okay, presque ça me suffira. Toujours est-il que prems.

**DieudrAgon **: Rien à foutre de tes prems, déchet.

**DevilPomPom **: De toute façon, c'est qu'un projet pour l'instant. Faudra d'abord voir comment les gens réagissent aux calendriers puis à l'idée d'un calendrier de couples. Mais avant tout, il faut qu'on décide quels gars et quelles filles vont figurer sur les calendriers.

**Mizunami **: Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

**DevilPomPom **: Simple. On demande leur avis aux principaux intéressés.

**L'HommeInvisible **: ?

**MAR(decesde)U(x)K(rétinsdej)O(ueurs) **: Un sondage.

**DevilPomPom **: Ettttt... c'est posté sur tous les sites des lycées et sur celui de la ligue de football US japonais ! Aux internautes de choisir maintenant.

* * *

33 pages Word. L'auteur s'est résigné. En surpoids EF naquit, en surpoids EF grandit, en surpoids EF vieillit. Et un parent doit aimer son enfant envers et contre tout.

Donc, avis ? Quand même, le truc du calendrier des Dieux du Stade, on devrait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Surtout pendant les séances photos. En solo et en couple. J'envisage d'ailleurs le 1er chapitre d'EF dans le monde « réel » pour ça. Idée à méditer. N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos préférences pour les calendriers. Tant au niveau des joueurs que des photos. Et des couples. Même si l'auteur reste un dictateur dans l'âme sur ce sujet (bien qu'un revieweur a par hasard parlé de deux personnages qui feraient presque un beau couple sans se douter que l'auteur avait déjà dans l'idée que lesdits personnages forment un couple. Non je ne révèlerai pas qui. Relisez les reviews si la curiosité vous dévore. Puis émettez une opinion).

Toujours pas de promesses sur le quand d'une autre publication. Avant la prochaine année sûrement. Peut être plus tôt si vous êtes chanceux. Et sages (Noël approche, l'auteur pense à faciliter la vie aux parents).

Et comme d'habitude :

« Un auteur bien reviewé est un auteur bien motivé ! »


End file.
